


Monophobia

by LampLight143



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Betrayal, Broken Promises, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Christmas, Christmas Party, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Manipulation, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Grief/Mourning, Holidays, How Do I Tag, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Loss of Trust, Magic, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Memory Loss, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mind Manipulation, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), POV Multiple, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Snow, Snowball Fight, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Toby Smith | Tubbo Loves Bees, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, i live off angst, im so sorry, im sorry for what I did-, the things I do for the fandom...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampLight143/pseuds/LampLight143
Summary: Monophobia [mon-uh-foh-bee-uh]nounan irrational or disproportionate fear of being alone.------------------------------------------------------------Dream didn't want to be alone...He hated being alone.He wanted Sapnap or George- But the two hated him now.Everyone hated him...So Dream had no choice but to live, and even die, all alone(Ghost!Dream AU)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 388
Kudos: 4029





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Монофобия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595253) by [Ugly_Sockoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugly_Sockoos/pseuds/Ugly_Sockoos)



Dream stood there shifting his weight from foot to foot. He could barely gain the confidence to look up at his best friend in front of him. But George just looked at Dream, his hands tightly curled up in a fist and his mouth curbed down in a small frown. Even though Dream couldn’t see the man’s eyes behind his glasses he knew he was pissed. George was wearing his normal clothing, the light blue shirt and his dark blue jeans. But hanging from his shoulders by a gold chain was a red cape, white fluff lining the end of the cape that barely touched the ground. But there was no crown on his head. That was because Dream had just dethroned his best friend. Taking away his power as king and giving it back to Eret. At either side of George was Quackity and Sapnap, the two also glaring at Dream the fire behind their eyes very prominent. 

Dream felt so small at that one moment… He had just wanted to keep George safe. He didn’t want him to get hurt. Tommy and Ranboo had burned his house- What would have become of George if he was actually inside of that house the time it had burned down? He would have lost one of his lives… Dream didn’t want that. He just wanted his friends to be safe. Why couldn’t Geroge understand that? Why couldn’t Sapnap understand that either? Not even Quackity seemed to understand what Dream was trying to do for his best friends. 

“Tell me you hate me Dream! I can take the truth,” George demanded as he took a step forward towards the masked man. Dream unconsciously stepped away from George as he tensed at his friend’s words. He didn’t want the brunette to get too close. He knew the man well, being his best friend. George was angry… He knew the teen was angry enough to even get physical with Dream by throwing a punch or maybe even pulling out his sword in retaliation. But Dream didn’t want to hurt George… It was something he refused to do... “You hate me Dream… I woke up as King and now… What am I?”

“You’re my best friend! I don’t hate you George! I don’t hate Sapnap either! I would never hate either of you! Ever! I’m not saying it because it’s not true! You have to believe me! I just wanted to keep you both safe!” Dream yelled desperately as he brought a hand up to clutch the front of his hoodie. George rolled his eyes as he scoffed. Dream felt his heart break a little at that, his chest feeling tight as his breathing stuttered. Sapnap felt the raging fire slowly growing in him, Quackity having to give him a look to calm him down so he wouldn't go and attack the man even though Quackity wanted to hit Dream really really badly. 

“Everything wrong on this server… It’s because of you Dream! You! Haven’t you noticed that at all? You started the very first war on the server with L’manburg when Wilbur and Tommy asked for independence… Why I don’t even know- You endorsed Jschlatt and what happened when he was president?! It all went to shit, Dream! You even sided with Jschlatt during the war, Sapnap and George following you because they thought you were their friend! You exiled Tommy and threatened Tubbo- And now what?! Everything is your fault Dream!” Quackity yelled and Dream’s eyes widened behind the mask. At that moment he was really grateful for the piece of plastic covering his face… He didn’t like that he wasn’t good at covering his emotions when he didn’t have a mask. His eyes and face gave away too much… Even now his eyes hurt because of the tears that were pushing at the back of his eyes and his jaw was clenched. 

“Come on… He’s not worth it George. He’s said what he said. He doesn’t care about anything but himself and the discs. He doesn’t really care about us. He made that very clear,” Sapnap said and George just sighed and nodded. Sapnap gave Dream a nasty glare and nothing else, turning around and walking away down the path. George on the other hand looked at Dream for just a little bit longer… Right before turning around and leaving the blonde standing there all alone. Quackity looked at Dream with a glare that rivaled Sapnap’s turning to follow the other two. 

“I do care about you guys and I did those things because I didn’t want certain things to happen! I have a reason for everything I do- What the hell is wrong with you?! You both are my best friends!! We’ve been through so much together!- We’ve fought every single war by each other’s side. Now you’re just throwing it all away like it’s nothing…?” Dream asked looking down at the ground, not wanting to watch the three walk away in disgust. They hated him now… Just then George stopped in his tracks not even looking at Dream when he spoke.

“We didn’t throw it away, Dream… You threw everything away when you said that the only thing you cared about is the discs. You should’ve thought of what would happen before you admitted you didn’t care about anything. You did this to yourself,” George said in a tone that Dream could barely hear, yet the words seemed to hit him like a truck… Dream started to shake as George spoke again. The words making his heart completely shatter into bits.

“We’re not friends anymore Dream…” And with that the three walked away, leaving the blonde all by himself.

“N-no… You can’t leave me alone…” Dream said at a whisper that no one could hear. He could feel tears coming to his eyes from behind the mask. Since no one was around he let the tears flow down his face like a never ending river. The mask hid everything the blonde was feeling from the world as he cried where he stood. Dream slowly wrapped his arms around himself as he felt the loneliness around him he felt like he was drowning. He just wanted to keep George and Sapnap safe… Now that there were no wars- He just wanted them to be happy and safe, not having to worry about anything anymore and having to fight everyday to survive. Dream forced himself to walk the other direction, the urge that was telling him to run after George and Sapnap pulling at his heart strings… Soon he disappeared into the forest, never turning back to look at anything. 

\-----------------------------------------

Dream wasn’t seen at all after that. No one really cared or thought about it much. Some were angry at the man, others didn’t really talk to the blonde much and weren’t bothered by his disappearance, and others knew the blonde would disappear for long periods of time once and awhile so they just shrugged it off. Dream had been walking away from the Dream SMP, away from everything and everyone, for the past few days. He hadn’t slept and having to constantly fight and run away from mobs wasn’t helping him at all. He also hadn’t eaten much, leaving most of his supplies other than the things in his inventory back at the SMP. His grief was getting to him since the only people he would’ve talked to now hated him. He felt like shit… Soon Dream found himself in a snow biome telling him he had walked a long way from home. 

The forest was huge and it was freezing outside, the storms being the worst this time of year and being unpredictable. With every gust of wind the man shivered and hugged himself, his hands clutching at his hoodie sleeves. He really wasn’t ready for this weather but he had no choice but walk through the snow forest. All he was wearing were dark blue jeans and a white shirt underneath his green hoodie. His ankles were exposed to the snow as his shoes and socks were soaked from the ice. He was definitely going to get sick… That is if he even made it out of the forest alive and found a village or a simple place to set up a campsite. The snow was pounding against Dream as he trudged through the deep snow, the wind sometimes strong enough to blow Dream’s hood off his head forcing him to unwrap his arms around him for a moment to pull it back up. Whenever he tried to pull out a torch it always was blown out and he couldn’t make any campfires or find a cave to duck into. 

It was mid-day in no time. The snow wasn’t falling anymore but the snow that had fallen was thick and it was everywhere. The gusts of wind would come by once and while, Dream trying his best to stay on his feet. Dream felt so tired that he could barely walk through the snow anymore. His hood was off as he’s given up on trying to pull it back up a long time ago. That’s what he gets for staying up for the past nights and not eating much. Dream started to walk slower and slower, his strides getting slower and slower. He could barely pick his feet up to step over the snow. He had gone from walking to shuffling, barely getting him anywhere. He was so cold and hungry, just wanting something that would give him warmth even if it was for a small moment. He held himself, desperately trying his best to stay warm by himself. If he died he would become a ghost… He would be like Wilbur and just be a floating entity that couldn’t do much. Maybe he would be like Jshlatt and just disappear into the void and never be seen again- Dream wasn’t one who to find out but he knew he might find out soon. 

Soon Dream’s legs gave out from the days of walking, his knees hitting the snow with a soft thud. He was able to scramble over to a tree, the blonde leaning his back against the uneven wood. He didn’t even want to try and get back up. He just shivered and closed his eyes. He noticed the snow had started falling due to the snowflakes hitting his face. The snow was cold yet comfortable… It felt so cold yet it felt like he was in a bed. It was like he was home with George and Sapnap. Like he was in their happy little cuddle pile that they would always be in. Thinking back to that made Dream think over all of the things he and his best friends used to do. The tear that rolled down his cheek burned his skin, the pain making more tears start rolling down his face. He cried like he did when Sapnap and Geroge first left him that day. How long has it been? Three days? A week? The blonde didn’t know and honestly he didn’t care. He just knew he was alone. He could feel his breath and strength leaving him slowly as he cried. He didn’t want to die alone but it was inevitable… 

“George… Sapnap... I’m so sorry…”

\------------------------------------------

A few days passed after Dream had died... But nobody knew the man had died alone in the snowy forest. None really seemed to care much, most forgetting about the blonde man. Since Dream died there was no message. There was nothing telling people that the man wouldn’t be coming back… He was gone. Dream was gone...

Tommy and Wilbur didn’t know what was going on in the Dream SMP though, letting things go to live with Techno and Philza at their retirement home. Yes Tommy did remember all the things Techno had done but he had nowhere else to go and at the end of the day they were family. Tommy missed home but knew he wasn’t going to be let back anytime soon. Wilbur didn’t have the mind to care since he was just a ghost so he followed Tommy. The storms had been so violent that Philza made all of his sons stay inside no matter what. But that day the storms decided to take a break, Tommy smiling and putting on heavy gear that was given to him by his older brother. He wanted to go outside and play even if he was playing alone. He was going insane while being stuck in the house. He yelled his goodbyes as he ran out the house, leaving Techno and Philza behind. 

Tommy was running around the forest, making sure to note where he was going so he wouldn’t lose his way. He had gotten lost once and Techno had to walk around the forest for hours to find Tommy during a snowstorm. Tommy could feel the cold weather getting to him so he got moving, constantly running around so his body temperature would stay up. He avoided climbing trees just in case he would get stuck in one. He would chase snow rabbits and pick berries to bring back home to wash and snack on. He even saw a few foxes but they ran away from Tommy as soon as they smelt his presence. The blonde was really careful and avoided any wolves, knowing that he would probably hit one and make them all mad. He really didn’t feel like getting chased by them through a forest he barely knew. Soon he just started to walk, looking around as the snow reflected the sun’s light. It barely snowed in L’manburg… It was a nice change. 

But then Tommy heard a noise. It made the blonde jump a bit, all motions stopping so he could focus on the noise. He couldn’t tell what it was but he could hear it. He slowly walked deeper in the forest, his curiosity getting the better of him. Soon he found a thick row of bushes, Tommy having to push the aside carefully as he followed the sound. When he got closer he noticed the sound was someone crying. Tommy could tell it was more like sobbing by how much emotion was put behind the noise. Tommy wasn’t one to worry about things but there was a small urge in his chest telling him that he needed to find out who was crying. When Tommy pushed the bushes aside he came across a frozen pond. It was a small pond, the ice covering it being very thin. Even the waterfall that used to flow into the pond was frozen, the plants around the area covered in snow. Tommy soon looked at something sitting in the middle of the lake, finally setting eyes on whatever was sobbing.

Sitting on a rock in the middle of a pond was a boy. He looked like he was about Tommy’s age, sitting there hunched over as he sobbed. His back was facing Tommy as he cried into his hands his entire body shaking. He wore a light baby blue hoodie that had small frost decorations on it. His pants were just simple blue jeans, yet he didn’t wear any shoes. The boy’s hood was down and Tommy could see his faded blonde hair, the color of his hair almost being white. His skin was pale and Tommy could see the boy’s fingertips and toes were purple. 

“H-Hey! You! Are you ok? What are you doing in the middle of the la-” Tommy called but then stopped when the boy turned around. When he looked at the boy’s face his heart stopped… He was met with a plastic mask. On the mask was a smiley face but the mask was crying, black tears falling from the eyes on the mask. The boy reached up to the mask, slowly pulling it up. He had dull emerald green eyes, white freckles covering his cheeks. His lips were a light shade of purple and he had light blue tear tracks rolling down his face, the marks seeming permanent. It was Dream alright… Yet he looked younger than he was the last time Tommy had seen him. Was he younger? Tommy didn’t know… “D-Dream…? Is that you? You’re supposed to be back at the SMP- What are you doing here?”

Dream just stood up and Tommy thought he was about to walk on the ice to get to Tommy. The teen was about to yell at Dream to stop, but then froze. Dream’s feet floated about an inch of the ground making it so he just glided over the ice. When he made it face to face with Tommy he let his feet touch the ground, yet he didn’t make a mark in the snow like Tommy did. He just seemed to balance on the snow’s surface with ease. Tommy just looked into Dream’s cold eyes as something dawned on him... Dream was dead. By the looks of it he hadn’t died too long ago. Maybe four days tops… He looked nothing like Wilbur. Wilbur only had a small mark where he was stabbed by Philza, but he covered it with his sweater. Wilbur’s skin was grey yet Dream’s skin looked paler, barely having any color in it. When Wilbur was around he gave off a somewhat warm aura, you could feel happy when the man was around. Yet Dream… He gave off a cold energy that made Tommy shiver underneath all the layers he was wearing. 

“Who are you…? I feel like I know you but I don’t seem to remember and how do you know my name?” Dream asked as he looked at Tommy, no emotion on his face. Tommy his breath visible in the cold air as he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Dream just tilted his head to the side, his eyes shifting from the puffys of steam coming from Tommy’s reddened nose to then looking Tommy in the eyes. “So… Can you speak? You spoke earlier didn’t you...?”

“I-I’m Tommy…Dream- You really don’t remember me… Do you?” Tommy asked and Dream just simply shook his head. The ghost didn’t remember the blonde who was standing in front of him. But he had a feeling in his stomach that he should know who this teen, Tommy, was. “How did you even get all the way out here? The SMP is a long way from here… You’d have to take about a week worth of a trip to get all the way out here. And you’re a ghost. Do you remember how you- How you died or anything?” 

“I don’t know how I died… It’s all fuzzy. When I woke up a few days ago I was laying on top of a pile of snow beneath a tree. I then found this pond and decided to stay here. The last thing I remember from when I was alive- I don’t remember much. But I do remember some items and snippets. I remember a crown and for some reason a sword with it… I also remember a fox, a bee, some music discs, diamonds, a demon looking thing- Oh! And grey wings and a guitar,” Dream said and Tommy nodded. He could tell what each item was and who they were for… But he was worried that Dream couldn’t remember the people they were paired with. “Other than that I don’t remember anything else. Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine if you don’t remember everything, Dream… We can work on it! Why don’t you come with me home? I don’t live far from this pond so you can come back to the pond whenever you’d like,” Tommy offered and Dream thought for a second. He was a ghost so he had nothing better to do and he enjoyed talking to Tommy. Dream also didn’t feel like being alone again and now he found out there were other people around. So he shrugged and nodded, Tommy smiling widely at the boy before shivering a bit. “Good… Now let’s get out of here before another storm starts up and we get trapped outside. When we get to the house stay behind me. When I tell you, you’ll come out from behind me and meet the rest of my family ok? We can talk about whatever else you remember on the way to the house… Maybe we can get you a book and you can write down everything you can remember when we get back,” Tommy suggested and Dream nodded as he watched Tommy turn around towards the bushes he had pushed aside to get to the pond.

“Come on then Dream! Follow me!” Tommy cheered as they walked through the forest and back towards the cabin. 

\----------------------------------------

“I’m back mother fuckers!!! I lived this time!!!” Tommy yelled as he kicked the front door open. Dream flinched at the boy’s loud yelling but also had to hold in a laugh. Tommy and Dream heard someone groan in annoyance and someone else chuckle at the teen’s antics. Tommy saw Philza sitting on a rocking chair near the fireplace while Techno sat down on the couch. Wilbur apparently was in the other room baking cookies for everyone. 

“I really don’t know whether I wanted you to get lost outside again or not- Cause we would have more quiet time if you’d have gotten lost… But then Philza would make me look for you and that would be just as bad as you bursting through the door,” Techno said as he sprawled himself over the couch even more. He was wearing his normal white button up shirt, the one he usually wore underneath all of his regal looking clothing. He even had on his somewhat loose brown pants and black socks. His hair was tied into a loose bun, strands flying everywhere. His pig mask was set to the side with his crown on the counter, revealing his face. The scar across the bridge of his nose was prominent underneath his closed crimson eyes. His fangs stuck out of his mouth slightly as he took in a deep breath and sighed. 

“Well I’m glad you got home safely Tommy- Just next time try not to come on so chaotic that you almost break the front door. We just replaced it last week after your last incident where you tried to body the door and it actually fell to the ground and turned into splinters. Remember the huge bruise you get from that?” Philza asked with another light chuckle as he looked at his youngest son. Tommy just looked away from his dad in embarrassment and Dream held in another laugh at the story. Philza had on his dark forest green sweater that his sons had given him as an early christmas gift. Yet he still wore his old black cloak on top. He also had on his very loose black pants that reached his ankles, his shoes exposed because he was wearing sandals. His wings were spread to either side of him, being limp and warming up next to the fire. 

Just then Wilbur came out of the kitchen with a smile. He was wearing his normal yellow sweater and black pants with his red shoes. His hair was as curly as ever, his red hat covering his head. He had just finished baking the cookies and had left them on the counter to cool down before he would let everyone eat them. He was about to greet Tommy but he saw something or someone peeking from behind Tommy. When Dream and Wilbur’s eyes met Dream immediately panicked and dropped behind Tommy so he was further out of view. Tommy felt Dream shift from behind him and he tried to hide his questioning look as he tried to figure out what was wrong with the now young ghost Dream. When Tommy and Wilbur met eyes he knew that Dream had been seen by his older brother. 

“Tommy… Who was that behind you?” Wilbur asked and Techno was quick to perk up from his spot on the couch. He sat up and looked at Tommy with his crimson eyes making Tommy shrink down a bit. Philza’s wings ruffled up a bit as Philza moved to sit at the very end of his chair, his eyes widened a bit as Wilbur’s words. Tommy froze then let out a sigh- He knew he’d have to introduce Dream to the others but he thought that he would have more time to get Dream used to being inside first.

“Um- This is Dream…” Tommy stuttered out as he racked his brain, trying to figure out how to explain the ghost of one of the most powerful people on the server behind him. He just simply stepped aside, Dream being fully visible to the three others in the room. All of their eyes widened at the sight of the younger looking Dream. They could tell he was a ghost from how deathly pale he looked and how he was floating about an inch from the floor. Dream didn’t like the attention so he slowly backed up and hid behind Tommy again, still keeping half of his body and head peeking out from behind the teen. 

“I found him by a pond in the forest. He says he doesn’t remember anything other than a few items. He doesn’t even remember how he died. So I thought taking him home would be ok. Do you know any of them, Dream?” Tommy asked as he turned to the blonde ghost. Dream scanned the faces around the room and his eyes landed on Philza’s wings. He then looked around the room again and found Techno’s crown, soon shifting his eyes to stare at Wilbur’s guitar in the corner of the room hanging on the wall. Nearby were Tommy’s discs that were hung up on the wall for display. 

“Crown, Wings, Guita, and discs… I used to know you all when I was alive didn’t I-?” Dream asked as he looked at the family. Tommy nodded with a smile as Dream took a closer look at the four. He tried his best to remember who they were in his life- But he couldn’t seem to resurface the buried memories no matter how hard he tried. He felt a growing headache coming in as he brought up a hand to his head, running it through his hair and pushing his bangs out of his face. 

“Woah! Dream! Hey! Calm down- It’s ok… There’s no need to cry,” He heard someone say and he saw Wilbur floating in front of him. He didn’t even notice the brunette’s movements since he was really close. Wilbur slowly took Dream’s hand and pulled it away from his hair. The older brunette almost flinched because of how cold the boy’s hands were… But he didn’t since he didn’t want to scare Dream. It wasn’t until Wilbur tried wiping the tears from Dream’s cheeks when he realized he was crying. 

“It’s ok if you don’t remember… Being dead is hard. I don’t even remember everything that happened to me when I was alive. But I’m slowly getting everything back. Be it good or bad memories. We can all help you remember Dream. So there’s no need to cry... Here- Have some blue!” Wilbur said happily as he handed Dream a small transparent stone. As soon as Dream touched it, it turned into a deep navy blue. Suddenly Dream felt like a weight was taken off his shoulders. He put the stone in his hoodie pocket for safekeeping and smiled at Wilbur. “Come on! Why don’t we get you a book to write down all your memories in! Once we do that we can keep working on getting your memories back.” 

“O-Ok…” Dream stuttered out as he slowly stopped crying. Wilbur smiled and grabbed his fellow ghosts’ hand. Wilbur was quick to bring Dream to their library, floating over to a small closet. He promptly opened it and pulled out a thick green book. He also grabbed a pencil from a cup that sat inside the cabinet too. He then closed the door and grabbed Dream’s hand again, pulling him towards a desk next to the window. There was a lantern sitting next to the window, Dream could see the snow slowly falling, the sun making the snow shine like diamonds. 

“Here… Take this pencil and write down everything you remember. Then from there we can try and unearth those memories and fix everything. It might take awhile but you’ve got Tommy, Techno, Philza, and I here to help you. Philza was really helpful when it came to trying to remember things- So I can repeat the things he did with me with you!” Wilbur said happily as he handed Dream the pencil, Dream trying multiple times to make himself solid so he could pick up the pencil instead of phase through it. Wilbur just waited until Dream got his hand around the pencil before he spoke again. “Alright Dream… Take you time and try and write everything in detail so we can pinpoint what the easiest things to get you to remember are and what the hardest things for you to remember are going to be.” 

\--------------------------------------------

“Tommy are you insane?! You could die! They’re government is a powerful thing- If you get in trouble I can’t go over there and save you! You’re not even allowed to go back there and I don’t even want to get started with all the things I’m wanted for over in L’manburg… This is an idiots move Tommy,” Techno said as he took a step towards his younger brother. But before he could get close to him Philza used his wing, making a small wall between his two boys. He was willing to listen to Tommy… Even though he didn’t like his plan much… 

“Tommy… Are you sure about this?” Philza asked as he looked at his son with worry. Tommy had suggested that they bring Ghost Dream back to L’manburg. They would bring him back so that he could see the place and see what he recognized. When they had brought Wilbur to the SMP he seemed to remember a lot, especially since people around him helped. Maybe Dream could get the same help from his friends and meet everyone again, speeding up the memory restoration process and making things easier for the family.

“Yeah! Now that Dream is dead he technically can’t enforce my exilement from L’manburg. Tubbo didn’t even want to exile me in the first place! He just did it because Dream threatened him with war… So that makes it safe to go back. I can just explain things to Tubbo first! I could go communicate with Tubbo right now and tell him we’ll be visiting him soon! It doesn't have to be all four of us that bring him back and it doesn’t have to be a permanent thing. Maybe Wilbur and I can bring Dream back for a week or so then come back here to the cabin. It’ll be just a short visit to see if he’ll remember something,” Tommy said excitedly and Philza looked at Techno then back at Tommy. 

“And you’re sure you’ll be let back into L’manburg… They did say that they’ll kill you if you step even a foot on the SMP soil. I don’t want another son to become a ghost Tommy…” Philza said sadly and Tommy nodded confidently without another word. “Alright… Make sure you tell Tubbo. You can leave after a few days. Moving Dream a bunch might not be the best move right now. Especially since it seems like he gets scared easily.”

“Ok! Thanks dad! I’ll tell Wilbur and Dream after I text The Big Man!” Tommy said as he pulled the communicator out of his pocket and ran upstairs to his bedroom. Tommy threw his jacket onto a chair next to his bed, promptly flopping down onto the mattress. He laid on his stomach as he immediately started texting on the communicator with his best friend.

Tommy: Hey Tubbo!!! 

Tubbo: Tommy! What’s up man? I’ve missed talking to you so much!

Tommy: It’s been good. I’ve been living in a snow biome with Philza, Techno, and Ghostbur for the past couple of months. I hope you’ve been doing good in L’manburg. Still being a good president I hope.

Tubbo: Yeah! We’ve built a lot of cool things around the land. I wish you were here to see it.

Tommy: About that… Me and Wilbur are coming to visit in a few days!

Tubbo: Wait- What?! Tommy you know Dream would never let you set foot on the SMP… Even if he’s been missing for the past few weeks I can’t go against the peace pact I made with him just so you can visit.

Tommy: About that… Just trust me ok? Just make sure you tell everyone that I’ll be visiting. Also make sure that you meet me by the docks before anyone else. Me and Wilbur will be there in a good three days around noon since we live so far away. 

Tubbo: Well… Alright fine. I’ll meet you by the docks. Just make sure I don’t regret this… I don’t want you to die Tommy. I’ve got to go but I’ll talk to you later. I miss you man…

Tommy: I miss you too… I’ll see you soon. 

Tommy soon put his communicator on his bedside table. He let out a sigh as he smiled. He would be able to see all his friends again. He could go home and have fun and watch the sunsets with his best friend… Even if it would only last a week. Maybe he could visit again for Christmas since it was December and said holiday was coming up. Maybe he could even convince Tubbo to let Techno back in just for Christmas. So then Tommy could spend the holidays with his entire family and group of friends… Tommy soon looked over at the small picture he had that was set on the table. It had a picture of everyone that lived in the Dream SMP before any wars or anything had started. Next to the compass was Tommy’s Tubbo compass that pointed him to home… 

He couldn’t wait to visit home again…

Even if he was just visiting to help Dream...

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Words: 5735 words

I hope you all enjoyed and comments and kudos are always appreciated! I hope you all have a wonderful life and stay safe! You are loved! <3


	2. Chapter 2

“So did you write down what you remember Dream?” Wilbur asked as he peeked back into the library. He had left Dream by himself for a little bit so he could check on the cookies he had been baking before the blonde’s surprise visit. Dream was sitting at the same desk Wilbur had left him at with his new green journal, the lantern lighting that area around him. He looked at peace as his shoulders weren’t uptight and his breathing was slow and spaced out. If the teen wasn’t a ghost Wilbur would have thought he was asleep. 

Dream’s head perked up as he twisted his torso to look at Wilbur. He gave the man a smile and nodded, waving to him to come and join him. Wilbur happily floated over as he was excited to see the teen’s writing. His hand rested on the back of the chair Dream was sitting in, leaning most of his weight on his other arm that he had set on the table. Dream looked up at Wilbur and smiled at the brunette that seemed to loom over him. When Wilbur read the notes he noticed that Dream’s handwriting was shaky at the beginning slowly getting better and better as the notes went on. Wilbur blamed it on the teen getting used to holding things at a ghost. Even he had a hard time when writing, Philza had to reteach him a lot of simple functions to get through everyday life. Wilbur would have to ask Philza to help him teach Dream other things later so the blonde would have an easier time doing things. The points in time that Dream did write time were pretty spaced out and could be interpreted in many ways. 

“Are you sure this is all you can remember Dream? Like this includes all bad things and good things right?” Wilbur asked and Dream slowly nodded. Wilbur did a double take as he looked down at the paper. Dream’s memories were a lot compared to what the brunette had remembered when he had first died, but Wilbur was only able to remember the happy things in life at first. Dream’s memories seemed to be a mix of happy and sad memories… He could tell from what he was reading that some were sadder than others. But instead of remembering the entire memory he only could associate items with the memory.

“I wrote down everything I remember like you told me. I even wrote the emotion I felt when I wrote the memory down next to the memory. I thought it would be helpful… I don’t know why but I did it anyways,” Dream explained with a small smile as Wilbur took a closer look at the memory book. He noticed that there were some dried tear marks on the pages and the pencil markings were different shades and different sizes during some of the memories… You could tell where Dream had pressed the pencil down hard on the paper, seeming to scribble words onto the page with pure emotion. Wilbur let his eyes wander to Dream one more time, just a simple glance, before looking back at the page. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Name: Dream 

-What I remember-

At first everything was pretty calm. I was happy and building some things but I don’t remember what they were. But I do remember working hard building a huge wooden house in the middle of a lake. It was a lot of fun to build if I remember correctly... The house was huge and filled with chests, bridges branching out from every direction of the house. There weren’t that many people around… But I do remember glasses, headband, and demon. They’re important to me. They are in most of my memories and I feel happy when I think about them most of the time. I would always joke around with them, sometimes even playing a weird game with them. 

Then more people started to show up out of nowhere. I don’t know why but then I remember a striped purple and white disc and a green disc. I remember wanting them really badly… They seem really important or they were important then. I’m not so sure about them being important now. But I would always lose them back then when I did have them. But I would get them back again at the end. I don’t even think I like music that much… But the discs… They look a lot like the discs that Tommy has outside in the living room though. 

Maybe Tommy can tell me about the discs later...

Then I remember fire and fighting, plus looking over a cliff during a sunset. I remember holding a bow and arrow and shooting someone but I don’t know who. I did feel really guilty for shooting them though. I would fight with a purple glowing axe and I would wear glowing purple armor all the time. I remember a flame with a white headband and white rimmed glasses by my side… They were really nice. There was also a pair of black sunglasses and a golden chain necklace. I remember being happy around them, mostly the white headband and white rimmed glasses. Then I remember fighting with some people. I don’t know who but I remember the discs, a bee, a guitar, and a fox again… My side won the fight but they still seemed really happy for some reason. They were mad at me I think. But I wasn’t mad at them. I remember thinking about being sorry and feeling guilty but I can’t place why. 

Then I remember ram horns and a blue beanie… They were new. They had this huge gathering with everyone there. I remember talking to Ram horns though. I shook their hand and made some kind of deal with them. I can’t remember what kind of duel I made with them but I don’t think it’s too important. Ram horns wasn’t too nice and seemed to hate the people who guitar and the discs stand for. He kicked them out of their home and partnered up with blue beanie… After that I remember a huge cave looking thing that was lightened up by lanterns. That when the sword and crown come in… I don’t remember much about that time after that. But I do remember people yelling at me. 

Then there’s the bee and a lot of fireworks… There was also a yellow and black box that was pretty small. I think I was at something called a festival? Or I was at least watching the festival happen. There was even a huge stage that had the box on top of it. The color of the fireworks were nice. But I don’t remember the fireworking lighting up that nice. Then more yelling. I don’t know why but I was panicked and worried then. A lot of people died that day I think… Then someone was angry and teleported onto the stage out of nowhere. I remember something about brothers fighting… After that it pretty much goes blank for a while…

A huge explosion happened next I think…

Then a sword. Wings. Guitar. Death.

The six black skulls. Destruction. Fear. Worry. Fighting for survival. Running away… The emotions were mixing a lot but those were the ones that I knew about the most. 

I remember trying to find glasses and headband throughout all the chaos. Everyone was screaming and trying to fight off two huge flying black monsters. People were shooting arrows and using swords and axes to hit the creatures when they got close to the ground. They shot black projectiles at people and tried to kill everything in sight, even animals. They were tearing up the ground as they flew around. Everything was on fire and it was complete hell. I was worried for them the most. I wanted to make sure they were safe at the time. I didn’t want them to die… 

I didn’t want them to get hurt.

Then there was some rebuilding, no more black skulls and fighting. We were happy. Everyone was a lot happier than before. Especially the bee and discs. They would be together almost every single day I remember them constantly talking about the future. Wings, Crown and sword, and Guitar was nowhere to be seen though. I don’t know where they went. But I remember being happy... I was happy! White glasses and white headband were with me almost everyday. They would build with me and we would joke around- Glasses was even wearing a crown in one of the memories. They had mushrooms surrounding them and everything. They both were so happy and I was happy with them. But then they started hanging out with other people while I was busy doing some work… I can remember what the work was but it was important for some reason.

Then I remember being scared. I was determined to get some point across or something like that. I tried acting brave at some point even though I was scared more than anything else. I yelled a bit and I remember discs disappearing- The bee was sad and the fox was mad at me. Blue beanie was mad at me too and yelled at me for a bit. I was left alone again for a little bit. No one talked to me much after that. I remember regretting things that I said and feeling bad for it all. I didn’t want the bee to be sad and I didn’t want everyone to be mad at me anymore. I was going to try and find something to help bee be happy again- But I couldn’t find what I was looking for, so I hung out with them a lot. 

I don’t remember what I said to them all though. 

But the words I said… They were bad- They were really really bad… 

Then I remember glasses losing his crown and he was even angrier. Headband and Blue beanie were with him at that moment. Glasses… He scoffed at me and told me to tell him I hate him. I didn’t want to because it just wasn’t true. I just felt sad, regret, and fear. Then lonely… My heart hurt as they talked to me. Glasses and White headband disappeared after that. They turned me away and I think they hate me now. The hate was clear on their faces and seemed to be rolling off them in waves. I was drowning in their hate by the time they turned their backs on me. 

I cried and I cried then. I then remember walking away from home for as long my legs could carry me. I was starving but for some reason I didn’t care to eat. I was tired but I refused to let myself rest. I felt numb, lonely, and just sad… I never stopped walking but I think I avoided trying to ride a boat over water. But I never found a specific place to go. I just walked, mostly lost and unaware of the world around me. I’m surprised I got as far as I did when I was traveling. The pain of walking alone was so heavy on my shoulders back then. My stomach was devouring itself and I could feel the stomach acid bubbling inside of me.

But I just kept walking looking like I didn’t have any care in the world.

I felt like I could never be happy again.

I then was in a winter forest like the one outside of the cabin. I wasn’t wearing that great of loathing for the weather. It was freezing to the point where I couldn’t feel anything and if I was still alive I would have definitely gotten sick. If I did get sick back then I probably still wouldn’t stop walking though... I felt tired and soon my knees hurt a lot and I think I fell. I remember a tree and I was sitting underneath it at some point. I was laying against it the last I can remember, feeling too tired to stand. At that moment I had completely given up on moving. All I wanted to do was sleep. So I did… I fell asleep on the ground against the tree. Then I felt cold yet safe… I think I died surrounded by white and the cold.

The very last thing I remember before I woke up as a ghost was: 

“7/5/15/18/7/5… 19/1/16/14/1/16... I’m so sorry…”

Who am I supposed to be sorry to? I don’t remember but I want to so I can apologize to them both… I want to say sorry and know what I’m saying sorry for. I have this empty feeling in my chest. I want to be forgiven. I want to be fulfilled again- Was it something I wanted when I was alive? I don’t know. But I just want forgiveness. 

\------------------------------------

Wilbur looked at Dream as the blonde played happily with his pencil in his hand. He remembers a lot more than Wilbur thought he did. He just didn’t remember why they happened or who they happened with which was the concerning part... But maybe Wilbur didn’t have to help Dream remember phases in his life as much as he thought he would have to. He would just have to help Dream remember what item stood for each person, which he thinks will be easy considering they would be able to visit L’manburg with Tommy soon. He would be able to see everyone and get familiar with them again. He would also have to help Dream remember the motives behind everything happening in his memories, asking everyone some questions and they could even grab some of the history books strewn around L’manburg. 

“I do feel sorry though… I can’t deny that,” Dream said out of nowhere as he looked down at the book, his pencil being sat down onto the desk with a small click. Wilbur let out a hum of confusion as he looked at the smaller boy, Dream not having the will to look up at Wilbur. Instead, he pointed to the small quote near the bottom of the page where he had written his small sorry message. It was much different from everything else in the book apart from being the only quote. It was just… So out there and there was no helping the boy remember what he was sorry for. Wilbur would have to leave that for Dream to figure out by himself.

“I feel sorry... I feel guilty and I want to make things right. The feeling- It makes my chest feel tight and I feel like I just want to curl up into a ball and hide from the world.I don’t know why but it’s there and it’s strong. I really really want to apologize for whatever I did and try to never do what I did ever again.” Dream said as he slowly closed the book, pushing it away from him and further onto the table. 

“I get what you mean… I was in the same spot as you at some point” Wilbur said as he looked at the snow outside of the window. Dream looked up at him with a questionable expression, Wilbur letting out a sigh. “I know Alive-bur must have been really awful. Because no one in L’manburg ever even made a grave for me… Not even my own son. When I had first died I was always happy- I forgot everything bad that happened to be while I was alive. I refused to remember any of the bad things. I wanted to stay happy forever. But people got mad at me, frustrated even, when I avoided talking about anything that had to do with my life on earth... When I did remember all of the awful things I had done- I never wanted to see anyone ever again. That’s why I followed Tommy here to the cabin. I never told them this though. You won’t tell them right?” Wilbur asked and Dream immediately nodded, making Wikbur smile at him a bit.

“We should make a grave for you at some point. Since we’ve already made a gravesite we can make it near mine! We don’t have a body to bury though. Philza and Techno brought my body from L’manburg here and buried it near the cabin when they made my grave. Do you remember where your body was?” Wilbur just got a no and the brunette let out another sigh, “I don’t think we’ll be able to find your body underneath four days worth of snow- Well make that five… Sorry about that… But we might just make you a gravestone instead. Just something you can leave on earth that’s physical. Something people can remember your alive self by!” 

“T-That… That would be nice… I would like that,” Dream stuttered out while his face turned into a weak smile, Wilbur returning the smile with his own. He carefully took Dream’s hand, helping the boy stand up from his chair. The two ghosts floated over to the door of the library, Wilbur opening the door and pulling Dream down the hall. Soon they found Philza alone in the living room reading a book as he sat by the fire like he was when Dream first saw him. The older man looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow at the two ghosts. 

“Oh! Wilbur- Uh Dream... What do you two need?” Philza asked and Dream carefully floated to hide behind Wilbur. But the man didn’t mind too much. Dream was still new to meeting people, the family being the first living beings the boy has talked to after being dead. Before Philza asked anything else he peeked around Wilbur and his eye’s met Dream’s. He felt bad for the boy… His once bright emerald eyes were gone, replaced by a dulled down version of the color it once was. His smile was gone too and replaced with a small frown and his amazing laugh was gone. It’s been a long time since Philza has heard the other blonde’s laugh. The young ghost noticed Philza looking at him and just waved, Philza’s smile widening as he waved back.

“Me and Dream were wondering if he could have a grave! Like how you and Techno made one for me! Maybe you could make Dream one!” Wilbur asked and Philza’s eyes immediately snapped back to his son. The man had completely forgotten about the fact that Dream needed a grave… The boy was dead, he even died out of nowhere nonetheless. He deserved a grave at the least.“We talked about it for a bit and Dream said that it would be nice to have one like me! We were thinking of making him one near or next to my grave!”

“Usually the family arranges all that stuff- But I don’t know if Dream can remember his family… So we might not have anyone to go off of when it comes to making a grave for Dream. So I guess it’s fine if we make a temporary one here, then once we maybe find someone a part of Dream’s family then we can do a more permanent option… Plus we don’t even have a body to bury-” Philza said and looked up at the two ghosts. “But it is possible to make Dream here a grave.” 

“Y-You said something about needing family right?” Dream asked and Philza looked at the boy nodding. Dream stuck one hand into his hoodie pocket, Philza and Wilbur’s eyes widening when they watched Dream pull out some small square pieces of paper. The boy separated them like a fan so the two around him could see what they were… They were polaroid pictures, all of them being different. But Philza needed a closer look to see what they actually were.

“I have these pictures in my hoodie pocket… When I woke up after I died I found them right before Tommy did- I’ve got them but I didn’t think these ones would be that important. I can’t even remember who the people in the photo are- But maybe you can? Here… Take these. I think there are four of them?” Dream said as he handed Philza the four pictures. WIlbur moved behind Philza to look at all the photos, adjusting the glasses on his face so he could see them a little bit better. Dream just stood there awkwardly and Philza noticed the boy’s uneasiness. So he waved Dream over and let the boy lean on the back of the rocking chair he was sitting in, Dream resting his chin on the back of the chair. 

Philza looked at the first drawing and noticed it was Sapnap, George, and Dream standing in front of the community house. Sapnap was on Dream’s left, his arm wrapped around Dream’s neck as he smiled widely. He looked like he was putting all his weight onto the taller male as he leaned into the picture. George on the other hand was on Dream’s right, leaning on the boy’s shoulder. The short brunette’s head was right against Dream’s as he smiled. His glasses were on his head and you could see his bright brown eyes shining in the sunlight. Philza was guessing this was when they three first made the SMP and just found land to settle down in, either that or it was when they were renovating the place to make it look nicer. Philza flipped the photo over and saw a small date scribbled in the corner of the picture. It read ‘August 31st’ and Philza knew it was when they were renovating the place. 

The second picture was of Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy. They were all wearing their old L’manburg uniforms and they all seemed to be gathered around Wilbur. The brunette was holding a book and seemed to be writing in it while yelling. Tubbo and Tommy were laughing at their leader while Fundy just pinched the bridge of his nose, a smile still visible on his face even if he was trying to act annoyed. Wilbur took the photo from Philza’s hand and stared at it for a little while. He tilted his head to the side before giving it back to Philza. 

“That’s when I was writing the Declaration of Independence… When we finally got our independence from the Dream SMP- I wrote in a book and I was yelling something during it… I don’t remember what it was but that’s a happy memory for me. That’s where this is from,” Wilbur said as he pointed to the date on the back of the picture. “See? It even has the right date. July 25, 2020. Even if we actually won independence on August 2nd we declared it on the 25th. I can vividly remember all of it”

Philza nodded and pulled out the next photo, his eyes landing on someone familiar sitting with Dream. The third was a picture of Dream and Fundy, who were on their first date. They were holding hands in the picture, seeming to be alone in a single room. The picture seemed to be taken by someone else as it had Fundy and Dream both looking up at a screen playing “Treasure Planet” on a huge screen. Dream had a huge smile on his face as he seemed to watch the movie in amazement, even with the mask on you could tell he was impressed at the fox’s work. Fundy had a soft smile on his face as he held Dream’s hand in his, barely being able to focus on the movie. Wilbur looked at the picture of his son… He could remember not liking Dream once and awhile because of all the problems the green man had caused him. But as a father he was happy that Fundy found someone to love… Even if it was Dream. 

The final picture was a picture of George and Sapnap again, Dream taking a picture with the two playing around in the background. This time George had on a crown, the gems being a sky blue. He even had on a huge red cape like the one that Techno used to wear all the time. Sapnap was standing next to him in full armor smiling at his friend. Holding the camera was of course Dream. But instead of wearing the mask over his whole face, it was pushed aside, resting on his temple. You could see the boy’s tan skin and dark freckles. His emerald eyes were as bright as ever as he flashes a smile at the camera. 

“W-why do you think these pictures are in my pocket…? Are any of them a part of my family? Do I even have family?” Dream asked after a small moment of silence. “And who are these two people? I recognize Tommy and Wilbur… But who are those people with the glasses and white headband? Why am I holding hands with that fox hybrid? Were they important to me? Why can’t I remember them if they’re important?”

“We can answer your questions later Dream- This is a lot of things to look through and your brain might get overwhelmed if you try and remember everything at once. So why don’t you just go with Wilbur upstairs and he can get you a room… Ok?” Philza asked as he looked down at the pictures in his hands again. Dream nodded and Wilbur took that as a sign to take the blonde’s hand. The older teen held Dream’s hand, both ghosts floating up that staircase. 

“Oh Dream… What in the world could have happened to you?” Philza whispered to himself… 

Where had it all gone wrong in the blonde teen’s life…?

——————————————

“Hey Dream! Good morning man!” Tommy called happily as he walked up to the ghost. Dream had been outside in the snow, the storms now being long gone, and was looking at the trees. Dream always found it cool how the icicles hung from the tree branches. The blonde ghost looked down at Tommy and smiled, slowly floating down to meet the boy on the ground. “What have you been doing this morning, Dream? Have you been out here all day? We’re leaving for L’manburg tomorrow to see if we can restore any of your memories there you know?” 

“Yeah! I’m really excited about that… But for now I’ve just been out and about in the forest. I’ve just been looking at the trees and the snow. The icicles here are really cool! Look how pointy they are! Anyways… I don’t remember seeing snow in any of my older memories. That’s probably why I like it so much now. I only remember snow before I woke up as a ghost. I want to look at snow and actually get used to it. You know? Instead of being afraid of it because it might have been the thing that caused my death… And even if it was- I like the snow,” Dream said as he lifted his hand in front of him, palm facing upwards towards Tommy. “Do you wanna see a trick I learned a little bit ago?”

“Oh! Hell Yeah! WHat have you got for me, Big Man?” Tommy asked, excited to see what the ghost was about to do. Dream smiled and focused his eyes on his hand. In no time there was a small snowflake in Dream’s hand. Tommy’s eyes sparkled with interest as he watched Dream perform his magic. The snowflake grew and grew with the snow seeming to get thicker and thicker. Soon becoming a small snowball in Dream’s hand, the ghost closing his hand around the small sphere of snow. “Woah! That’s really cool Dre-”

At that moment- 

Tommy was hit smack center in the face by the snowball-

While Tommy was scraping the snow from his face he could hear Dream laughing. Tommy couldn’t help but smile at the familiar laugh. When he looked up at Dream the boy was laughing, his arms wrapped around his ribs as he doubled over laughing. But that wasn’t what surprised Tommy. What surprised the teen was the fact that the snow seemed to swirl around Dream as he laughed. It was like Dream had created a small tornado around him. Tommy just stared and Dream soon paused when he noticed Tommy’s silence. When Dream stopped laughing the snow around Dream started to fall normally again, settling on the ground like nothing happened. 

“Tommy? You ok?” Dream asked and Tommy shook his head to meet the other blonde’s dull emerald eyes. “You seemed to zone out there for a bit… Did I do something wrong?”

“Sorry Dream- You didn’t do anything wrong. That was a really cool trick though! I didn’t think ghosts would be able to control the weather! Wilbur said before that sometimes water hurts him so he can’t go outside while it’s raining or snowing… But he says the snow is easier to dodge so he comes out once and awhile,” Tommy explained and Dream nodded in understanding. The two stood there for a little bit before Tommy head perked up in realization. “Oh yeah!! I came out here to get you for something! Come on Dream! Follow me!” 

Dream raised an eyebrow and was about to ask the teen what he was talking about. But Tommy immediately took off in a sprint towards the house. Dream, startled by the blonde’s actions, immediately started heading towards the house. But he was surprised to see Tommy run around the house instead of inside. Dream shrugged and followed Tommy around the house towards the back. When Dream finally made it to the backyard he noticed Tommy running towards a small patio looking structure made of simple stone and dark wood. Dream floated over, seeing Philza, Techno, and WIlbur standing there with Tommy when he arrived.

“Tommy! Why did you just run off like that? Also what did you have to show me-” Dream asked but then paused when he looked down at what was underneath the patio. Right there made out cobblestone was a gravestone… Specifically Dream’s gravestone. It was a simple structure… But the carving looked amazing- It had flowers and vines carved onto the surface of the stone, a sword and a small carving on his mask being on the stone as well. Dream floated towards the Graveheader carefully as he ran his hand across the surface. He read the words ‘Dream’ in his mind and a small smile showed up on his face…

Dream has a grave now…

Now people could remember him… 

Even when he was gone… 

And that’s all he’s ever wanted...

\----------------------------------------

Words: 5,130 

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments are always appreciated here! I am so grateful for all of the support on the first chapter of this book! I've even got some fanart and it looks so good! So if you have any fanart please comment your @ and where I can find your art! I would love to see it! Anyways! I hope you all have a wonderful life and stay safe! Remember 2020 is almost over! We can make it through this! I love you all and remember that there is always someone out there who care for you! Bye bye and until next time! <3


	3. Chapter 3

“Tommy! Make sure you bring them both back by the end of the week! Be careful ok? Especially since these two aren’t the best when it comes to memory stuff. I don’t want you three getting in trouble and ending up starting a war in L’manburg again,” Philza said as he finished setting up the boat, trying to pack up all of the food and everything else. Tommy was wearing a backpack, some other stuff in his hands while Dream was standing behind him while holding Wilbur’s hand. It seemed like the boy never wanted to leave his fellow “Wilbur, make sure Dream stays with you. You know the most about being a ghost so you should be able to keep him in check- and Dream? I hope you find what you’re looking for in L’manburg.”

“T-thank you Philza,” Dream said with a nod and a small smile, Wilbur feeling Dream’s grip on his hand gripping a little tighter. The older man smiled and slowly climbed out of the boat, Tommy taking his place. Wilbur had a small place in the boat that was made so that no water could touch him. If he did he could melt- Dream on the other hand just sat down normally like anyone else would, not seeming to get affected by the water at all. At one point the boy even reached over the side of the boat and touched the water. Soon Tommy and Wilbur waved goodbye to their father and older brother, Tommy starting to row towards L’manburg. 

“Do you really think that’s a good idea, Dream?” Wilbur asked as he watched the younger ghost wade his fingertips through the water. Wilbur never liked the feeling of water burning his skin… It was the one downside of being a ghost. He had so many happy memories of playing in the rain when he was alive… And now he could never relive any on that. Dream just looked up with a hum and tilted his head to the side a bit, his hand never leaving the water. “I mean- Do you really think it’s a good idea for you to be touching water? We still don’t know what might happen when you do- there might be a lasting effect on you...“

“Stop being such a worry worry Wilbur… Dream will be fine. I did find him in the middle of a pond after all- Plus! He wasn’t hurt by the snow. So rain and any other water should be fine with him too! You’re the only one who got the short stick when it came to turning into a ghost Wilbur. You and your melting problems,” Tommy joked and Wilbur just stuck his tongue out at the younger, Tommy returning the gesture right back at his older brother. The two kept throwing words at each other as Dream looked at both of them with a smile. He had only been living with the family for three days but he could tell how close they are. 

Dream just chuckled a bit as he watched and listened to the two brothers argue. But he was more focused on L’manburg. He could barely remember what the place looked like. He didn’t even know the name of the place, Tommy having to remind Dream of where they were going multiple times. Did he really used to live there? How many friends did he have when he was alive? Would they even remember him now that he’s dead? Dream had so many questions but didn’t know how to ask the two in the boat with him. So he just stayed silent, zoning out as he let his hand run through the water. At some point he let his eyes shut, oblivious to the world around him as he dozed off. He was scared… Worried- He didn’t know how people would react seeing him, especially since he doesn’t even know what he did in the past. Would they be glad he was dead? Would they be sad because he was now gone…? 

“There it is!!! We’re here! It’s L’manburg! Oh my gosh it’s been so long- I’ve missed this place so much- There are the docks! I wonder if Tubbo is there! We’re home! Wilbur we’re home!” Tommy cheered, completely giving up on trying to form continuous sentences. He was so excited to be home. He was just looking over at the well crafted docks in complete amazement then noticed how many things have changed. But his small smile turned into a frown as his hands tightened around whatever he was holding. “They’ve made this place look so nice ever since I left… It- It looks amazing.”

Dream looked at L’manburg and his eyes widened. The place looked amazing and he hadn’t even seen all of it yet. There were multiple buildings and the place was absolutely huge, the path leading further beyond the mountains. He immediately sat up in the boat, both hands gripping at the edge of the boat. Wilbur smiled when he saw Dream’s dull eyes sparkle at the sight of the town. To be honest he was happy to see L’manburg too. Soon Tommy saw someone sitting on the edge of the docks, not seeing the three in the boat approaching. Tommy’s head perked up at the sight of his friend Tubbo, getting ready to wave at the brunette but then remembered something. He turned to Dream who was still looking at the huge town in front of him. 

“Dream I need you to hide under that blanket! Now!” Tommy called and pointed to a huge blue blanket that Philza had packed in the boat. Dream looked at the blanket and tilted his head in confusion. Tommy just sighed as he turned around a little bit to face Dream more. “I don’t want them to see you just yet- I don’t think they would be able to handle that much news at once. When I tell you, you can come out but for now stay under the blanket.”

Dream took one last look at L’manburg before letting out a sad sigh. He would be able to see the rest once Tommy told him to come out of hiding. Tommy felt a small pang of guilt go through his heart as he watched Dream sadly slide under the blanket, taking a small peek at L’manburg before completely covering himself. Tommy let out a sigh as he turned back to the docks. Tubbo noticed them approaching and waved with a wide smile. Tommy’s frown disappeared as he waved back, rowing a bit faster. Soon they docked, Tubbo tying the rope to the docks so the boat wouldn’t float away. Tommy was quick to put his backpack on, climbing out of the boat as fast as he could, tackling Tubbo to the ground. The two laughed as they hugged each other as tight as they could making it seem like if they let go of one another the other would disappear.

“Tommy! I’ve missed you so much! I’m so happy you’re here! I almost couldn’t wait the full three days since you messaged me!” Tubbo explained as he pulled away from the hug just a little to talk to Tommy, both boys still being on the ground. Tommy still had to stop laughing before looking at his friend. He looked almost exactly the same since Tommy was exiled… His brown hair was still fluffy, not slicked back like it was when Jschlatt was ruling. But he was still wearing a suit, the only thing being different being his tie. The tie he was wearing was a dark green tie with a small bee near the bottom of the piece of fabric. But the one clear thing that changed about Tubbo were the small light grey horns poking out the top of his head. They stuck up towards the sky, unlike Jschlatt’s that were curved and framed his face. 

“It’s nice to see you too man! Your moobloom horns have grown a lot since the last time I’ve seen you. Look at them! Your hair can’t even hide them anymore!” Tommy said as he ruffled Tubbo’s hair. Tubbo laughed and brought a hand up to his horns. He used to hide them, using his fluffy unbrushed hair to cover them up. But after Jschlatt made Tubbo show them off to the world Tubbo found it practically useless to hide them. So he let them grow out, becoming more confident and was actually proud of being a moobloom hybrid. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you! L’manburg looks amazing! I guess you did keep your promise… This place- It looks better than ever Tubbo. I’m proud of you.” 

Tubbo smiled at those words, pulling away from the hug completely so he could stand up. He held a hand out to Tommy, the blonde taking his hand. Tubbo noticed the changes in Tommy as soon as the boy arrived in the boat. He didn’t wear his red and white shirt anymore, instead spotting a dark blue and shirt instead. He wore long brown pants and there were ski goggles sitting on his forehead. He even had on black fingerless gloves, a brown jacket that looked like Wilbur’s old jacket hanging from his waist. The blonde had a white bandage on the boy’s cheek probably sporting a lot more bandages that Tubbo hasn’t seen yet. But Tubbo was happy to see the boy healthy and smiling. He knew that Tommy was still Tommy. He was glad that Tommy had his family when he was exiled. Tubbo didn’t know what he would do with himself is he sent Tommy to his death by throwing him out in nature. 

“Hey Tubbo! It’s nice to see you again!” Wilbur said with a smile as he floated towards the two boys. Tubbo smiled at Wilbur and waved happily at the fellow brunette. But as he was waving he saw something moving on Tommy’s boat. His eyes shifted to the huge blue blanket on the boat, a huge lump showing that something was under the blanket. Tommy noticed Tubbo’s change in mood and looked at what Tubbo was watching. His eyes widened as he stood between Tubbo and the boat, one hand on either one of Tubbo’s shoulders. Tubbo tried to look at what was behind Tommy but the blonde kept getting in his way. 

“Tommy? Wilbur? What’s in the boat?” Tubbo asked, his eyebrow furrowing in concern. He crossed his arms as he looked at Wilbur then Tommy once again. Tommy looked at Wilbur then back at Tubbo, his heart starting to beat faster and faster. He let out a sigh, turning his neck to look at Wilbur. He nodded over at the ghost, the older man getting what Tommy was telling him. Wilbur floated back to the boat, Tubbo unable to see what he was doing because of his friend in front of him. “Tommy… What’s in the boat? It better not be anything bad. You promised...”

“I know- I know I promised that I wouldn’t cause any trouble while I was here… I didn’t bring anything bad! Remember how I told you I could go back to L’manburg without a problem? And that no one would really mind? Even Dream?” Tommy asked, Tubbo nodding still being clearly unsure. Tommy didn’t really blame him for that- He would’ve been too. “Well… I told you that because I know Dream isn’t going to care if I’m here… But before you tell me otherwise I want to show you something- Or someone Wilbur and I brought with us back to L’manburg- Um… Tubbo? Meet Ghost Dream.”

Tommy stepped aside to reveal Dream who was holding Wilbur’s hand. Tubbo was shocked as he looked at the ghost. Dream soon felt uncomfortable when all the attention was on him, letting go of Wilbur’s hand and soon ducking behind the taller brunette. Tubbo immediately snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked at Tommy, pointing at where Ghost Dream had just been with a still shocked expression. Tommy just nodded and walked over, holding his hand out for Dream to take. Dream was hesitant at first, but soon took the boy’s hand making Tommy shiver at the contact. As Tommy started to pull Dream towards Tubbo, Dream was quick to grab Wilbur’s hand so that the brunette would come with them. With a smile Wilbur gripped Dream’s hand, following close behind Dream so he would feel safe. 

“S-So that’s…?” Tubbo stuttered out, barely being able to get out a sentence. Tommy nodded again and slowly pushed Dream in front of him, the blonde practically gripping onto Wilbur’s hand. Dream looked at Tubbo then back at Wilbur. The man nodded at Dream, nudging him forward a bit more so he was standing right in front of Tubbo. Dream looked at the boy in front of him, his fear slowly dissolving before turning into curiosity. He slowly let go of Wilbur’s hand, finding interest in Tubbo. “Uh- Hi Dream! I- Y-You’re a ghost?” 

“I- I mean yeah! Who are you? I’m Dream! But I’m guessing you know me since you know my name already… But I don’t really remember you- Anyways! I like your tie! It has a small bee on it. I like it!” Dream said happily, not really sensing Tubbo’s uneasiness. That’s when Tubbo processed that Dream didn’t remember him at all… Nothing- He didn’t even know his name. Since Tubbo didn’t say anything to Dream, the blonde looked at Tubbo’s tie then his horns. The boy’s horns looked cool to Dream since the only hybrid he’s ever seen was Philza and Techno. Dream liked the small kid… He found him interesting. “You’re really cool!”

“O-Oh! Thanks I guess- My name is Tubbo! Welcome to L’manburg Dream,” Tubbo said with a smile then turned to Tommy. “Um… Tommy? I didn’t tell anyone that you were coming but- Fundy and Quackity are waiting for me by the L’manburg Apiary… I told them that I was bringing a few friends along. Do you think it’s a good idea for them to see- Him? I don’t know how they’ll react. Especially because of their last encounter with Dream- They might attack him...” Tubbo said sadly as he looked back at Dream who had gotten distracted by Wilbur, the brunette showing him some of his blue stones that were glowing in his hands. Making sure Dream was not hearing anything the small teen was saying.

“We came here to help Dream regain his memories. We needed to start at the beginning and this was our best bet- Maybe you could message Quackity or Fundy before we get there. Just warn them that we’re bringing someone over that they might not like too much… Just tell them to not freak out. I’ve been living with Dream for about three days now. He’s lonely Tubbo and he wants to say sorry- But he refuses to apologize until he knows what he’s apologizing for,” Tommy explained and Tubbo sighed but nodded.

“Come on you guys! I can show you around! We’ve built a lot of new things here and I think you’ll like it here!” Tubbo said as he turned to walk down the path. Tommy walked next to his best friend while Wilbur and Dream floated behind them. Dream was so focused on all the buildings and the animals around. He was asking Wilbur so many about the animals around. Wilbur was happy to answer all of the questions since he understood that there weren’t too many animals around back at the cabin, so everything was new to Dream. The two ghosts didn’t notice Tubbo messaging his two friends as Tommy kept glancing at the communicator screen. 

Tubbo: Hey guys! I’m on my way to the Apiary!

Fundy: Ok! We’re here at the door. I don’t know why you wanted us to meet here. We could have just met you and your friends at the docks.

Quackity: Yeah… I don’t like how they made you go alone. Are you sure we can trust whoever you’re bringing? 

Tubbo: I promise you can trust them… Just please don’t freak out when you see any of them. There are three of them- You might not like one of them though. Just please don’t freak out when you see them ok? They’re different than before.

Quackity: Is one of them- Is it who I think it is? Tubbo… No way- Tubbo!!

Fundy: You didn’t Tubbo- Please tell me you didn’t- He’s been missing for months now! We’ve had a peaceful time here alone with him looking over our shoulders all the time. Don’t tell me you brought him back… How are you sure he’s changed? He might just be tricking you! Remember the last time he tricked you? He’s the reason Tommy is gone!

Quackity: Tubbo he even made his own best friends leave him- You really think this is a good idea? To bring him back? 

Tubbo: Just promise you won’t freak out when you see them? I know they’ve changed ok? They’ve changed… So can you just trust me and tell me that you promise? Please? You don’t have to like him all the time- Just please give him another chance. If you still don’t like him then you don’t have to talk to him. Just please promise. 

Fundy: Fine I promise I won’t… But if I have to I will start yelling. I really don’t like what he did… You also know how he is with words- But I’ll try my best for you Tubbo. 

Tubbo: Quackity?

Quackity: If it’s who I think it is then I don’t know Tubbo… 

Tubbo: Quackity. Please can you just try?

Fundy: I don’t like it just as much as you do… But we’ve got to do it. Like Tubbo said we don’t have to talk to him afterwards. He just wants us to meet up with him.

Quackity: But what if I don’t want to meet up with him at all?

Fundy: Quackity just do it for Tubbo...

Quackity: Fine… I’ll try my best.

Tubbo: Thank you… Thank you to you both. I promise you won’t be disappointed.

Tubbo looked up from his communicator with a sigh. So then caught a glimpse of Tommy, the blonde had been reading the texts the entire time. The two boys met eyes and they both knew what the other was thinking. They were worried… They knew they would be happy to see Tommy- But what about Dream? He was a ghost, barely knowing anything about the real world. The ghost didn’t even know L’manburg was a thing until he met Tommy. He didn’t even know that there were living people around before he met Tommy- They both looked back at Dream with worried glances. Wilbur was pointing at the lanterns that he had set up one of the first days back from the dead. Dream looked at the lanterns like they were the best things he’s seen that day, even though he’s been treating everything like that ever since they’ve arrived. While Dream was looking at the lanterns Tommy shot Wilbur a small message on his communicator.

Tommy: Keep Dream back for us. We don’t know how Fundy and Quackity are going to react when they see him. I’ve just come back to L’manburg and we don’t want to overwhelm them. When I get introduced to them and when they get comfortable then you can bring Dream to us. But try and keep him occupied for now. It should only take a little bit so you don’t have to distract him for that long. 

Tommy watched Wilbur perk up for a second, the male soon pulling out his communicator. Dream didn’t see Wilbur’s change in mood, still staring at the lanterns in amazement. Wilbur turned to Tommy for a split second, nodding with a small thumbs up soon floating towards Dream. Tommy smiled and he and Tubbo continued to walk. Wilbur was quick to bring Dream somewhere else, Dream not noticing the disappearance of the two younger teens. The brunette brought Dream into Philza’s house inside of L’manburg, planning to show him through the house then he would bring him over to Tommy and Tubbo. The house wasn’t too big so they wouldn’t be gone for long. He just hoped that would be enough time for Tommy to get acquainted with his friends again. 

“Look there they are! Fundy!! Quackity!! Over here!!” Tubbo yelled as he saw Fundy and Quackity standing at the doors of the Apiary. His arm was waving above his head like crazy as he tried to gain their attention. Fundy’s ear twitched as he heard Tubbo’s voice, the hybrid looking over. Fundy was about to start waving until he saw Tommy standing next to Tubbo. His eyes widened when he saw the blonde, having to blink multiple times to make sure this was real. He was quick to hit Quackity’s arm, his eyes never leaving Tommy. Quackity let out a hum as he looked over at what Fundy was so excited about. When he saw Tommy his eyes widened as a smile found it’s way on his face.

“TOMMY!!!” They all yelled and Tommy’s head practically snapped in their direction when he heard their yell. He sprinted from where he was towards his two friends with a wide smile. Fundy and Quackity opened their arms, Tommy jumping into them with an excited yell. He tackled them both in a hug, the others wrapping their arms around the shorter blonde. They all laughed as Quackity and Fundy both fell to the floor. They didn’t care that they were on the ground and they didn’t mind the slight soreness they all felt after the fall. They were too focused on Tommy. Tubbo laughed to himself as he made his way over towards the three. They hugged for a while before pulling away to talk to Tommy. 

“Tommy!! You’re back! You’re actually back! We’ve missed you so much!” Fundy cheered as he pulled away from the hug. He looked at what Tommy was wearing and let out a small laugh. He noticed how the boy was mostly dressed for colder weather. But he looked well taken care of is what Fundy mostly cared about. “You a small upgrade I see? I like the new look on you, even though I did really like that red shirt on you... I’m glad you’re ok man… I got worried about you when you were exiled.” Fundy said as he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. Tubbo finally made it to his three friends, reaching a hand out and helping Quackity off the floor while Tommy helped Fundy. 

“Yeah… We were both really worried. Tubbo had to stop us from running after you when Tubbo sent you out. But you’re here with us now!” Quackity said as he let out a grunt, Tubbo struggling a bit to get him off the ground. Once they were all standing Quackity put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “But it’s so good to see you! You’re staying for a week right? Tubbo said he was bringing a friend but I never thought it was going to be you!! But- Tubbo said there were multiple people… And he said something about one of them being-” 

“Wilbur!! I found them! They’re over here! Over here!” Someone yelled, their voice being familiar and full of joy. Tommy and Tubbo froze at the voice. They thought they would have a little bit more time- But Philzas house was really small and barely had anything in it. The man did permanently live in the cabin, only using the house when he was visiting L’manburg. So they couldn’t really blame Wilbut for not taking that long- But they did wish for a little bit more time. Fundy’s ears were immediately pinned to his skull and his tail was straightened behind him when he heard that voice. He was tense as he flinched. Tommy could see Quackity’s fists tighten at the voice, the male looking angry. 

The four turned towards the voice, getting ready to see what they thought was a heartless fighter that didn’t know what mercy was. They knew who was behind them, knowing that voice a little bit too well for their liking. But they weren’t prepared to see what Dream actually was. The ghost smiling and waving over at them, a new blue stone sitting in his hand. Wilbur had probably given him another one. Said ghost finally met Dream at the top of the hill, Tommy was guessing he had flown ahead being too excited to stay at Wilbur’s side. Fundy looked at Tommy then at Dream, Quackity just looking at Dream with his hands now limp beside him. They were both shocked- That was Dream… Dream the most powerful person around the SMP. Dream the one who manipulates and kills- Dream the puppet master...

Was now a ghost?

“T-That’s- Is he-? Oh god-” Fundy started but then closed his mouth since he couldn’t get an actual sentence out of his mouth. Dream smiled and floated up to the four of them, WIlbur close behind. Dream swirled around Tubbo and ruffled his hair a bit before floating next to Tommy. He looked at Fundy and titled his head in confusion before smiling. 

“You’re a fox hybrid! That’s really cool! Can I pet your tail?” Dream asked out of nowhere as he looked at Fundy. The fox was stunned for a second before slowly taking a breath. He didn’t say a word but he nodded, his ears slowly raising up. Dream let out a small cheer as he slowly floated towards Fundy. The hybrid was grateful that he was slow.. If he hadn’t Fundy would’ve probably flinched hard, scaring Dream and making the ghost feel bad. Dream held Fundy’s tail on his hands, the fox shivering at Dream’s abnormally cold hands. “It’s really soft! I also like your ears! Thanks for letting me pet your tail. Sorry if my hands are cold. Tommy and Wilbur said it was because I’m dead and because of how I died and all that crap. I’m Dream by the way!”

“H-Hi Dream and y-you’re welcome- Also don’t worry about it I don’t blame you. Plus it’s not too cold. I’m Fundy by the way...” Fundy said with a small smile as he slowly got comfortable, the tail pets helping him calm down a bit. Dream treated the Fundy carefully barely touching Fundy when he was petting the tail, only letting his fingers grave the hairs. Quackity watched the two interact and curiosity got the better of him as he stepped closer towards Ghost Dream. “Oh! Dream this is Quackity… He’s a friend of Tubbo and Tommy’s.”

Quackity gave Dream a small wave, Dream giving him one back before going back to mess with Fundy’s tail. He watched as Wilbur, Fundy, and Dream started to joke around and talk like it was nothing. But Quackity still couldn’t process that it was Dream in front of him. The Dream… The ruler of the SMP- Now a ghost… Tubbo noticed Quackity’s uneasiness and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the side. Tommy followed the two as they walked out of the other people’s earshot. Quackity let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he looked at Tommy and Tubbo. The short brunette pulled out a small water bottle from his inventory and handed it to Quackity. The man smiled before taking it and practically chugging it down, putting the empty glass bottle in his inventory. 

“T-Thanks…” Quackity said, pausing as he thought his next words over. “So he- He’s dead… We didn’t even know. We just thought he was out getting supplies or something- Maybe he was watching us from the shadows again- But no… He’s- He’s actually dead and he doesn’t remember anything. He really doesn’t know a thing?” Quackity asked and Tommy sadly nodded as he looked over at Dream.

“He does remember some events in his life- But Wilbur told me he remembers no one. He doesn’t remember me, Tubbo, or you. He didn’t even know that there were living people when I found him. I found him in the middle of an ice lake like that… I have no idea how long it’s been since he’s died. But from your story I can tell it’s been awhile… And no one went to look for him. He was all alone you know?” Tommy asked, Tubbo looking down at his feet while Quackity just looked away even closing his eyes to avoid making contact with anything. “You know he wants to say sorry to all of you even if he doesn’t know what he’s saying sorry for… But he’s willing to learn if you all can just help him. It’s the least you could do.” 

“Alright… I’ll help him and I’ll tell Fundy- He’ll be willing to help Dream too,” Quackity said as he stood up, looking over at the two people hanging out with Dream. “I- I think we’ve all got to apologize to him. We were caught up in our emotions. I don’t think anyone really hated the guy. We were all just caught up in our emotions… It’s similar to what happened with Wilbur- If he was still alive none of us would’ve hated him- Even if I did yell at him a bit… My temper is going to be the death of me one of these days,” Quackity said with a sigh.

“Don’t say that or it might actually happen- And I don’t think we want anymore ghosts around here,” Tommy said with a small smile, Tubbo letting out a tiny chuckle next to him. Even Quackity laughed a bit. “Now come on. Dream has been practically mind controlled by this place since we all arrived… Maybe we can show him around the town for a bit, try and see whatever can spark a memory or something. We could even visit people’s houses for fun!”

“Yeah! That sounds like fun!” Quackity cheered, the three of them walking over to join Wilbur, Fundy, and Dream. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Words: 5,030

I'm so thankful for all of the support this book as been getting! I love reading you comments and you all are so kind! Please keep sending in the comments! I love talking to you guys and hearing your suggestions. The fan art I've gotten us absolutely amazing and if you ever have anything inspired by this fanfic don't be afraid to tell me about it! I've got an instagram, Tiktok, Tumblr, twitter, and a lot of other social media! Even if you probably think it isn't good it's probably amazing so don't be afraid to share!! Thank you all again for all the support and I hope you have a wonderful life! Stay safe and remember that I love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Fundy, Quackity, and Tubbo lead the three newcomers around L’manburg. Tubbo was able to lead the tour, somehow being able to tell them about every building and tell the three about the new rules around L’manburg. He has grown a lot since the last time everyone had seen him, having become more responsible and much smarter. Yet his old self was still there, Tubbo throwing in some jokes around here and there. He even told stories about things that happened while Tommy was gone. But none of them dared to mention anything about the Dream SMP. Due to Wilbur’s request, they said nothing about the place. They didn’t know why but they didn’t question the brunette since they didn’t want to question the person who knew the most about Dream at the moment. They all agreed to deciding to listen to him and say nothing about the land L’manburg shared a border with. They called everything a part of L’manburg for the time being. 

Fundy’s eyes shifted to look at Dream every once and awhile as he held Wilbur’s hand. The hybrid didn’t know how to feel… He loved Dream. He really did love him. Heck he even loved him enough to propose to the guy. Dream’s disappearance was mostly out of nowhere at first… He didn’t know anything about why Dream was gone until Dream sent him a small letter, the ring being inside of the envelope. Dream had given the ring back with a letter explaining why he didn’t deserve anything that Fundy gave him. After that he never heard from the blonde again… Now he comes back out of the blue, no memory, no reasons, and was even dead. Fundy didn’t know how to feel… Hurt? Angry? Frustrated? It was all mixing together so for now Fundy just pushed everything down so he could just breathe…

He just needed some breathing space...

On the other hand the blonde ghost was having the time of his life. Dream loved every second of the tour Tubbo was giving. He never thought that things like this were buildable- All the towers and sculptures were new to him, Tommy himself seeing new things added to the land. They were both really into seeing everything that people had built. It was like moving someone from the country to one of the biggest cities on earth… It all looked new to them both. All the cool builds and flashing lights caught Dream’s eye, Wilbur having to hold his hand so he doesn’t wander off. He just didn’t want the boy to get lost or run into someone or people that the blonde wasn’t ready to meet yet. Dream almost ran off to chase a random sheep at one point, getting a few feet away from the group before Wilbur grabbed him by the back of his hood so he could drag him back to everyone. Dream just wanted to explore the new area. It was everything he hoped it would be- He was even excited to meet new people for the first time. Tommy was happy Dream liked it around L’manburg and the SMP in general. They even got to see the huge Christmas tree they built in the middle of the area too. 

Tommy always wanted to see that Christmas tree… 

Now he could… 

And it made him smile- It was good to be home.

After walking around for a really long time they came upon Niki’s bakery. The chimney was puffing out smoke, the area around the building smelling like fresh cookies. Tubbo waved everyone towards him as he walked up the path towards the brick building. Once at the door, Tubbo held it open, everyone soon walking inside. Fundy and Quackity were the first people to walk in, Niki seeing the two and giving them a smile and a wave. Sitting at another table nearby was Ranboo and Eret, the two just handing out and keeping the girl company. When Wilbur saw Niki he smiled, floating towards the girl as he flew above her head. Niki let out a giggle as she looked up at Wilbur, distracted by the brunette ghost. Just then Tubbo walked in, Tommy in front of him and Dream hiding behind his back. Niki finally looked over at the door, seeing the blonde unexiled teen walk through the door. 

“Tommy!! I’m so happy to see you! Welcome back! I thought I would never see you again!” Niki yelled as she started placing things down on the counter so she could meet with the boy as fast as possible. As soon as she was able to get around the counter she hugged the boy as tight as she could, Tommy hugging her back. Niki was like a sister to him... Ranboo and Eret smiled at the sight, knowing that the female has been through a lot. After being betrayed by multiple people it’s good for her to see a familiar face of someone she knew she could trust. When Tommy pulled away from the hug with Niki he nodded at Eret, the man nodding back as his own greeting. Ranboo smiled at Tommy also giving the shorter boy a hug with one arm. Even if Tommy only knew Ranboo for a few days he enjoyed the enderman hybrid being around. He even watched the sunset with him that one time and he stood up for Tommy when he was called selfish… It was nice.

“Hey man! How are you back in L’manburg? I thought you were still exiled… Not that it’s not good to see you but still...” Ranboo challenged as he gave Tommy a joking glare. “You better not be here without permission Tommy. You know what they might do when they find you here,” Ranboo said as he let Tommy go from his hug. Tommy just laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Ranboo laughed at the boy’s reaction, his laughing making the blonde calm down a little bit. He knew that Ranboo was joking at the end. Everyone started to laugh but Ranboo, Niki, and Eret’s heads seemed to turn to a laugh that they knew a little bit too well. All eyes landing on Tubbo. 

“What was that? It sounded like… Him, '' Eret started, his words trailing off as he looked over at Tubbo, the boy feeling frozen underneath the man’s stare. Even with the glasses his look seemed to pin him in place. Eret was very threatening when he wanted to be, only a few seeing his eyes. The young president knew what the man was talking about but didn’t really want to answer it. Dream, who was hiding behind Tubbo, immediately went quiet. He noticed the change of mood and felt partially unsafe. He just curled up into a small ball behind Tubbo, his back pressed against Tubbo’s legs. Eret let out a sigh and opened his mouth to speak again. “You found him after all this time…? He’s back and in L’manburg-? Tubbo… He’s back?” Eret asked and Tubbo could just nod, not being able to make eye contact with anyone choosing to look at the ground. 

“He’s not bad though! I promise he’s changed! Quackity and I have already talked to him,” Fundy yelled out of nowhere, jumping in as soon as he understood what Eret was talking about. They all weren’t too much of a fan of the blonde male- Some even wanted to hurt him and punish him for all of the things he’s done. Eret, Niki, and Ranboo looked at the hybrid as he took in a deep breath, trying to find his words. 

“H-He has changed during the time he was gone. We promise he has… Just give him another chance. Even Quackity and I are trying to give him a chance... It might be hard but just- Just- You’ll see why when we show you,” Fundy said with a sigh as he walked next to Tubbo, being able to see Dream hiding behind the brunette. Dream looked at Fundy with scared dull green eyes, the fox feeling bad for the small ghosts' fear. He never thought he’d see Dream this vulnerable. He held his hand out to Dream, the ghost carefully taking Fundy’s hand. 

Fundy slowly let Dream hold his hand, shivering at the boy’s temperature. The blonde was much colder than Wilbur… It’s probably from how he died. He helped Dream up from behind Tubbo, the young brunette stepping forward a bit to make it easier. Once holding Fundy’s hand he revealed himself from behind Tubbo, ignoring all of the gasps that filled the room. The ghost could feel the eyes burning through him and he hated all the attention… But he didn’t blame everyone. It’s not every day you meet a ghost- Dream was standing between Tubbo and Fundy, looking down at the ground. He didn’t know why but he hated eye contact… It was something he sucked at, especially since his face told everyone around him what he was feeling. But he also hated it because he had to see the disappointment and emotion on other people’s faces. After a few minutes he gained the courage to look up at everyone. He took in a deep breath, his head slowly lifting. The three new people just stared at Dream as he slowly lifted his hand and gave them a wave, trying his best to not look back at his feet. 

“Uh- H-Hi! I’m Dream… I-It’s nice to meet you three. Sorry if I knew you b-before… I-I don't remember much from when I was alive,” The blonde said as he gripped Fundy’s hand a little bit tighter. The ghost felt a little more at ease when he felt Fundy squeeze back. Unknown to him, that’s what the fox would do all the time when they were together- It was a habit that Dream had gained during his time dating Fundy. Whenever they were holding hands they would squeeze the other’s hand to make sure they were ok… It was the unspoken words between them that made them feel safe sometimes. Fundy felt guilty… It’s been so long since he’s felt Dream squeeze his hand, searching for the comfort it gave him when the fox squeezed back… Was it mostly his fault for that-? Fundy couldn’t tell…

Niki was the first to move towards Dream. She took in a deep breath as she looked over at the snowy ghost. Dream was dead and there was nothing else to it. He was a ghost that now wandered the earth barely knowing anything about his own past. Niki felt bad in a way… She never even spared a thought, not even thinking that Dream could’ve died within the months he’d been missing. She never thought about it because it was just- It was easier not thinking about it. He was just like Wilbur… Unaware of all the pain he has caused and all of the people he has killed. He was a different person and right now he didn’t deserve hate. If Wilbur was allowed a second chance then Dream deserved one too.

He could answer for his actions another time… 

“It’s nice to meet you Dream! Welcome to L’manburg! I’m Niki and this is my bakery! This is Eret and this is Ranboo and they’re good friends of mine. Come on! I can help you meet them,” The girl said with a smile and walked up to Dream, holding her hand out to the ghost. Dream looked at Fundy, the fox nodding with a small smile. He carefully let go of Fundy’s hand and took Niki’s hand, the girl having to hold in a shiver as she held his hand and pulled him over to Eret and Ranboo. Ranboo backed up a little bit when the ghost came closer, scooching to hide behind Eret a little bit. He still had a small fear of the masked man… Especially because of what happened during his first day at the SMP-

“Hi Dream. It’s nice to meet you. Welcome to L’manburg by the way,” Eret said with a small smile Ranboo nodding over to the blonde, his own way of saying hello. Dream smiled at the two and said his greetings, the ghost seeming a lot more active then he was before. Eret was on and off with Dream. But he never really hated him too much. Yes he dethroned him but he soon gave him his crown back. When he gave Eret his crown he explained why he gave it back… Dream just wanted to protect the people he cared about. That’s the only reason Eret quickly took the blonde’s offer. After he got his title back he never heard from Dream again… Eret felt like a pawn of sorts for some time… Feeling like a placeholder, inevitably going to get replaced at some point. But now Eret knew it wasn’t true. 

Ranboo was always afraid of Dream, even before he really got to know the guy. He always thought that the guy radiated danger, the way he carried himself was so intimidating that Ranboo always tried to avoid contact with him. He was so confident and was like a one man army, being able to beat down almost anyone with his axe. But now looking at him as a ghost he was small… Not just height wise- He was smaller. He didn’t radiate anything dangerous or confidence for that matter. He let off a kind energy… He didn’t look like he used to whether that be because he was dead or not. He was different. To Ranboo he felt normal… Just a normal ghost wandering around L’manburg. It was a nice change…

Dream smiled as he talked to everyone. He enjoyed their company after getting to know them for a while. Wilbur would float by him once and awhile, just watching the blonde and making sure no one said something they weren’t supposed to. Niki went back behind the counter, talking while stocking the shelves with baked goods. Just then the small bell connected to the front door let out a ding, the noise of the small bell echoing through the space. Everyone turned to the noise of the bell and watched as a woman wearing a pirate hat walked into the room. She was carrying multiple boxes, Quackity quickly walking over to her so she wouldn’t drop them all. 

“Oh! I didn’t know there was a party going on here! I’m offended that I wasn’t invited,” Puffy said with a wide smile and a chuckle as she adjusted the stack of presents in her arms. She looked over to Quackity with a smile, thanking him for holding some of the huge boxes. Puffy really struggled when it came to carrying bigger things because of her lack of height. “Anyways! I brought presents for you all! Since it’s Christmas and everything I thought I would do something special! Even if I’m new to the SMP and all… I thought it would be something nice!” She said as she looked around the crowd, but then paused when she saw the golden fluffy hair that belonged to a certain rebellious teenager. 

“TOMMY!!!” Puffy yelled when she saw the boy, the noise making him jump. The female ran over to Tommy hugging him tightly, the teen laughing a bit at the shorter one wrapping her arms around him. He just hugged Puffy back the best he could despite the huge height difference. “Oh my god, we were so worried you’d died alone. Where have you been?! How long were you alone?! I’ve been so worried about you and everything! I was about to go out there and look for you myself! I can’t lose another one of my children! I don’t think my heart could handle it,” She explained, the words seeming to spill out of her mouth. Tommy just smiled and rubbed the back of his neck before speaking. 

Puffy had always thought of Tommy as a son or someone to take care of… After losing Dream and Tommy, Puffy’s mental health hasn’t been too good. She has been worrying about the two. Especially Dream… She had gotten so attached to the blonde, the latter following her across the land during his free time. She even convinced Dream to tell her stories of past adventures and other cool legends the boy has heard of. She missed those stories but she missed Dream as a person more. He had always been so kind and never failed to make Puffy smile and laugh. But without the blonde she felt… She felt lonely to say the least. But she was happy that Tommy was ok. At least she knew that one of her close friends was ok...

“Well I’ve been staying at Phil’s house with Wilbur and Technoblade. They took me in after I got exiled. I’ve been safe and I'm in good care. So yeah… I’ve been with my family. Sorry I would have visited or something but at the time I couldn’t. I was also not allowed to tell you guys where I live because Techno is still wanted around L’manburg,” Tommy said as he shot a look over at Wilbur. The brunette waved at his younger brother before turning back to Dream. The small ghost just looked at the new female in the room with question. He wanted to meet her but didn’t know how to approach her without scaring her. The shorter girl had yet to see him during all the commotion. But once she let go of Tommy the blonde spoke again, one hand on either of her shoulders. 

“Um Puffy? I’ve got someone that you might wanna see…” Tommy said sadly as he took in a deep breath. He knew how the girl felt about Dream. Everyone knew the girl’s obsession with her friends, especially the people who were younger than her. She loved them all and treated them like she was like their mother… This news was going to break her heart. 

Puffy let out a hum in question as Tommy backed away from the hug, soon letting her go. He nodded to something behind her, Puffy immediately turning around. Her eyes widened when she came face to face with Dream. She yelped as she backed up, surprised by his presence. But then realized who was in front of her and gasped. She was speechless… Dream was fiddling with his hands as his eyes switched from looking at the floor to Puffy. Wilbur took his hand and gave Dream a little push towards the female in front of him. Puffy pushed the heavy lump in her throat down as she started to take a step towards Dream. Dream just let the girl take his hand as he looked down at her questionably. 

“Oh Dream… It is you… You’re- You’re a-'' She choked out sadly, barely being able to get out a sentence as she looked at the pale ghost… She had wanted to go after Dream this whole time, search for him and just make sure he was ok. But she let the others talk her down from searching, instead she waited for the day he would come back. They made her think that he was just taking some time away from anything, maybe he was out on another adventure. Maybe he would come back and tell Puffy more stories and Puffy would be able to give Dream more gifts... But no- Now he was standing right there in front of her as a ghost. Dream looked at her, tilting his head to the side as his eyes narrowed. He was trying his best to remember the woman standing in front of him, but it was difficult. 

“My little Dreamling… I- Do you remember me? Do you know who I am?” Puffy asked as she held Dream’s hand softly, Dream slowly taking it. Everyone was silent as the ghost seemed to flinch as soon as he squeezed Puffy’s hand. Puffy noticed the boy’s pain and tried to pull her hand away but Dream held it tightly. He shook his head but his eyes were shut tightly in pain. He didn’t want to let go of her… Her presence made him feel something in his chest- But the pounding in his head was clashing with the feeling. Fighting it… He brought his other hand to his temple, rubbing the area as he tried to ease the pain, trying to focus on the feeling in his chest at the same time. After a bit he was able to open his eyes again, the dull emerald slowly showing from behind his eyelids. His chest felt warm… He felt safe, like when he was first found by Tommy in the woods. Soon he did open his eyes, squinting from the change of lighting around him. 

He looked at Puffy and slowly spoke, stuttering over his words a bit…

“P-Puffy? Y-Your name is P-Puffy… R-Right?” He stuttered out, looking Puffy right in the eyes with his emerald ones. The woman smiled, letting out a small sob as she opened her arms to the ghost. Dream let out a shaky breath as he slowly floated into Puffy’s arms. He carefully wrapped his arms around Puffy, holding her close as he put his chin on her shoulder. He felt warm… Warmer than he would when he hugged WIlbur or someone like Tommy or Philza. Where his heart would be felt tight and a stinging feeling was pushing at the back of his eyes. He didn’t even notice he was crying until he felt the warm tears burning his cold skin. Puffy was gripping onto Dream the best she could… 

She was so happy that the blonde remembered her…

She didn’t know what she would’ve done if he didn’t…

But he did and that’s all that mattered-

“Y-You remember me… You remember me- You remember,” Puffy kept repeating as she hugged her with a smile. She looked up at everyone else as she hugged Dream. Wilbur and Tommy were just smiling, both happy he remembered something. Eret and Ranboo knew he much worry filled the girl’s heart… They were happy for Puffy. Everyone just watched the scene, happy that both of them have each other some happiness. “I’m so glad that you’ve come back- I’ve missed you so so much… I’ve been so worried,” She mumbled as she hugged Dream tighter and tighter. Dream hugged her, even letting his hand run through her hair to help the female stop crying a bit. Once he knew she was completely ok he spoke up. 

“I remember! I remembered something! Tommy! Wilbur! I remember! I remember you and how you brought me with you to get wood for your house! I would follow you around everywhere for fun! I would tell you different kinds of stories- and- and- You would be there with me! You’d call me your duckling or Dreamling because I followed you around- I remember! You’re Puffy! Captain Puffy!” Dream cheered as he pulled away from the hug, laughing and smiling brightly. His words were cut short, his excitement getting to him. They all could see the flash of bright emerald green in the male’s eyes as he floated around the room. 

He was getting his color back… 

—————————————

“Ranboo… I need to talk to you for a minute- You too Wilbur. Come with me,” Tommy said quietly and the teen perked up a bit at his name being called. He nodded, having to tear his gaze from everyone standing around a happy Ghost Dream. Tommy grabbed Ranboo and Wilbur’s hand, pulling them behind a corner. Wilbur was surprised Dream didn’t notice him leave, the blonde ghost too focused on everyone around him to notice the brunette’s absence. When they made it to another part of the bakery they two watched as Tommy peeked behind the corner, trying to see if anyone was trying to listen in or noticed them leave. Once he knew no one was listening he sighed and turned to the two. 

“Alright… I know Dream has surprisingly gotten along with everyone here- But we can’t ignore a certain two people. They’re bound to find out that Dream is here in L’manburg at some point… and none of us know how they’re going to react,” Tommy said, cutting right to the chase. Ranboo and Wilbur knew what the blonde was talking about, the two sharing a glance at one another. “I don’t know what happened between the three of them… But it seems like it left their friendship in shambles. So we’ve got to confront them before they meet Dream. I don’t want to see him hurt. Not after seeing him this happy for the first time.” 

“But we don’t know what happened between them- If we don’t know what happened then how are we going to help?” Wilbur asked and Tommy shrugged. They looked over at Ranboo who had put a hand on her chin as he thought. Ranboo hadn’t heard of what happened between the seemingly unbreakable team. He didn’t get any word from Quackity, the teen knowing the other was there during the team’s break up. 

“I know Quackity was there when everything went down. But he said he doesn’t like talking about it. But ever since then George and Sapnap live together with Quackity. I haven’t seen them around though. They might be out of the count like Dream was…” Ranboo explained with a sigh trying to dig through his brain so he could get the two brothers up to speed. “I don’t think they’ve gotten visitors in awhile. The thing is- They might still be mad at Dream and are trying to still cope with everything. I don’t know if we should even introduce Dream to them both-”

“Well guess what? Dream would think differently,” Wilbur stated as he remembered the pictures they had found in Dream’s hoodie pocket. “He wants to say sorry for everything he’s done- But the catch is that he wants to know what he’s apologizing for… He’s way better than I was- He’s trying to fix things and isn’t afraid of his past… I don’t think he’d be opposed to meeting George and Sapnap- It’s the two’s opinion I’m worried about.” Wilbur said as he and Tommy just pinched the bridge of his nose, soon looking up at the two. 

“We’ve got to talk to Sapnap and George…”

\----------------------------------------------------

Words: 4403

Hi guys! So apparently some of you are curious about the other social media platforms I'm on! So I'll put those down below! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I love all of you! Thank you so much for all of the support and thank you so so so much for all of the amazing fanart. You guys are so nice!!! I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful life. Remember that there's always someone out there who cares and stay safe! <3

Tumblr: Berrym0chi  
Insta: Bery.Mochi - Art account // Berry.Mochi - Main account  
Discord Server: https://discord.gg/7YfJPDDs6X  
Twitter: BerryM0chi

Tiktok: Guardian.Daydream // Berry.Mochi

(The discord server is for anyone! You can ask me questions and maybe you could even suggest me ideas for future fanfics!)


	5. Chapter 5

Ranboo led Tommy and Wilbur down the path towards George, Sapnap, and Quackity’s shared house. They were surprised no one watched them as they left the bakery. But it was for the best anyways- But Wilbur and Ranboo were questioning their decisions a bit… The two noticed Tommy’s change in mood as they got closer and closer to the small hut that was built along the path. He was breathing slowly, taking in long and steady breaths as he walked. Wilbur noticed how Tommy’s hands were shoved into his pockets, his hands clearly clenched into fists as they shook a bit. He was leaning forwards as he walked, seeming to avoid any eye contact with either of the males walking next to him. His face was a little red as his eyes were focused on the ground. Wilbur looked at Ranboo with worried eyes… Tommy was one to always work off his emotions. He’s been stubborn like this for as long as I could remember. Him and his overwhelming sense of pride… Tommy was practically shaking. 

“Hey- Tommy-? Um... You think you wanna calm down before we get to the hou-” Wilbur started but Tommy just cut him off with just a hand. The ghost flinched back for a second, scared the Tommy was going to snap at him, but the blonde just kept walking behind Ranboo. But the blonde wasn’t saying a word to either. Tommy usually isn’t silent, other than when he was bored, and it was scary when he was quiet for no reason. So Wilbur didn’t say anything else- He wasn’t one to stay silent about things… But the brunette didn’t like getting yelled at… He was yelled at enough when he was trying to remember everything after dying. He didn’t need anyone yelling at him anymore. 

Ranboo just kept walking, sometimes glancing at the two brother’s following him. Once he saw the house he took in a deep breath, looking at the house with his different colored eyes. He knew Tommy would immediately bust into the house or something- And soon Tommy noticed the hybrid looking at the house and started to walk faster, even starting to run at some point. Wilbur and Ranboo noticed the change of pace, the two looking at each other before running after Tommy. The blonde immediately started knocking on the oak door when he stood in front of it. By the time Ranboo and Wilbur were standing by Tommy they saw the door slowly creek open, all three of them trying to see who was opening the door. Tommy was disappointed to see Bad open the door, the man holding his head with his hand seemingly having a headache. He shook his head a bit, getting rid of the headache for a few seconds as he looked down at the three, his eyes widening when he saw Tommy.

“T-Tommy? What are you doing in L’manburg? I thought you were exiled- And why are you here at Sapnap and George’s house?” He asked and Wilbur was about to speak up, Tommy quickly cutting him off. Wilbur shrunk a bit, wanting to say something but didn’t want to make Tommy madder than he already was. Ranboo didn’t say a thing, standing next to the blonde teen with a blank look on his face. Bad was way too tired to do this… He was going through his own things and he really didn’t feel like having human interaction- But he knew Tommy wouldn’t leave him alone if he didn’t get what he wanted. So he just waited for Tommy to explain himself, Ranboo and Wilbur seeing how weak Bad was looking… 

He seemed really sick… Making the other’s really worried.

What was wrong with the usually happy and bouncy demon?

“Tubbo let me back in and stuff- Anyways- Where is George and Sapnap? I need to talk with them,” Tommy said and Bad raised an eyebrow at the teen. Bad could feel the anger rolling off the blonde in waves. But honestly he was too drained to figure out why, bring his hand back up to his head to rub his temple. His headache was killing him... He just stepped aside to let them all inside, Wilbur thanking Bad and giving him some blue on his way in. Tommy noticed the dim looking room, the life seeming to be sucked out of the house. The only part of the house that Tommy couldn’t see was a dark hallway leading deeper into the building. It felt abandoned but they all knew that four people apparently lived here. But Tommy was confused when he didn’t see Sapnap and George in their own house, not being in the kitchen, living room, or dining room from what he could see. 

“Isn’t this someone else’s house Bad? Where are they? We really need to talk to them right now. It’s just going to be a quick talk so if you would mind-” Ranboo explained but then his words wavered off as he watched Bad as he slowly pulled out a chair in the dining room. Bad grunted as he sat in the chair, his headache beating at his brain making moving around really hard. His body ached and his vision was blurred. Wilbur was immediately at the man’s side, Ranboo approaching a bit so he could make sure he was ok. “Bad…? What happened to you? Are you ok? You seem out of it- And why are you here in George, Sapnap, and Quackity’s house? Don’t you have a house here in the SMP?” Ranboo asked and Bad just let out a small groan of pain, sitting up slowly in his chair with the help of Wilbur. 

“I- I can’t go home right now… I can’t stay in that house. It doesn’t feel like home after everything that’s been going on. I was going to stay in Ant’s house but it wasn’t on L’manburg or SMP lands and I wanted to stay within the borders. So Sapnap, George, and Quackity are letting me crash with them for a little bit in one of their guest rooms. I don’t know how long I’ll be staying here but yeah… I-I’ll be here for now until I can go back home… But I don’t think that will be anytime soon,” Bad said with a sigh, pausing before he spoke again. He took in a deep and shaky breath, gripping at his pant legs with his weak hands. He knew the others were going to ask questions so he figured he’d get it all out now. 

“Skeppy… He’s- He’s still healing from what happened with the egg and everything- He was corrupted and it took a toll on his physical health. Antfrost has been taking care of him and he said that Skeppy has been slowly healing. But I honestly can’t bring myself to stay at home… Everything- It just reminds me of Skeppy… I miss him you know? And I can’t help but think that his demise is my fault. It probably is my fault. If only I didn’t hesitate… If only I was stronger and just fighted that stupid egg’s influence- It’s- It’s just- I can’t go home… Not until Skeppy if ok and back with me,” Bad finished, his mind seeming to zone out as he stared into space. Wilbur felt bad for the demon and angel hybrid, taking out some blue from his inventory. Bad smiled a bit and took the transparent stone from the ghost’s hands, the stone immediately turning navy blue. You could even see small cracks on the stone, all the sadness seeming to overflow the stone itself. 

“I’m sorry about Skeppy bad… I give him my best wishes,” Ranboo said as he rubbed the back of the older man’s back. He knew the two were close- Always going on adventures together and even moving in together once joining the SMP. The two were inseparable and seeing them actually separated against their will broke Ranboo’s heart. Wilbur knew that blue could help but when he saw the stone Bad was holding he knew that Blue wasn’t going to help much in this situation. Bad was being eaten up by his emotions… And this has been going on for who knows how long… All they could do is be there for him...

“It’s Skeppy… He’ll make it through. I don’t think he’ll give up knowing he’ll leave you alone. So just- You’ve just got to wait Bad… But it will all get better in the end. I promise...” He explained and Bad nodded slowly, but his eyes were trained on the floor. He refused to look up at anyone as tears silently flowed down his face like two waterfalls. 

“Bad? Are you ok? Who came in?” A voice echoed through the house, the new presence making the four people in the living room flinch. They looked towards the once dark hallway to see Sapnap, the man yawning as he leaned against the wall. Behind him was George, his glasses sitting crooked on his forehead. Sapnap’s hair was a mess and he didn’t have his headband on, making his hair even worse. George scratched the back of his neck as he just tried to steady himself behind Sapnap. The two looked like they hadn’t slept in days. They even looked just as sick as Bad was, both looking weak as ever. But the two still were the fighting and specially trained machines, the aura of danger weak but still there- These were the people who went up against Dream every few months during their games of Manhunt… Sometimes winning and sometimes losing.

When the younger male opened his charcoal black eyes he saw the four standing in the living room, immediately shooting up when he specifically saw Tommy. Everyone noticed the small change in the man’s eye color when he saw the blonde. His eyes went from black to fire red then back to black. George even tensed up a bit at the sight of the blonde, fixing his glasses so they were centered on his face. Sapnap took in a deep breath as he ran his hand through his messy hair one last time, clearing his throat as he kept his eyes on Tommy. George stayed silent as he stood next to Sapnap, looking just as intimidating as his friend.

“Tommy… What are you doing here? You’re exiled and we’re supposed to kill you on sight when we see you… Do you really have a death wish?” Sapnap asked as he glared at Tommy, his fire red eyes showing his held in anger towards the teen in front of them. The blonde was slowly letting his hand travel towards the handle of his axe, ready for a fight. Sapnap’s eyes glanced at the boy’s movements and Sapnap was quick to react, surprising Tommy and everyone else in the room with his speed. He reached behind him and grabbed an enchanted bow, loading an arrow and pointing it right at Tommy. The blonde stopped reaching for his axe, putting both hands up showing Sapnap he meant no harm. But the arsonist only pulled his bow tighter as he aimed right for Tommy’s head. George had one hand on a sword, ready to attack at any moment if need be.

“Give me a reason why I shouldn’t put this arrow right through your head.”

“Because I’ve got some news about Dream… That’s why I’m here with Wilbur and Ranboo. We don’t want a fight. I’ve even got permission from Tubbo to be here. I even got permission from Big D himself. So if you kill me it’ll be illegal and you’d have to answer to the president and explain to him why you killed an innocent visitor. So put the bow down Sapnap… George. You too with the sword,” Tommy said with a smirk, sounding cocky as ever. Sapnap knew that the blonde was just trying to get to them… But sad to say it was working. Sapnap hesitated as he put his bow away, his eyes fixed on Tommy making sure he didn’t try anything. George just sighed and dropped his hands by his side. 

It was silent for a few minutes, everyone on edge… 

But the silence was broken when a certain brunette decided to speak. 

“You said you’ve got permission from Dream to come back to L’manburg and the SMP… He’s- He’s back in L’manburg? He finally came back? This isn’t a sick joke?” George asked, his voice seeming to shake as he crossed his arms and looked at the ground. His hair shaded over his eye but you could clearly see his shoulders shaking. Sapnap looked over at George, the fire in his eyes completely gone and now were filled with sadness and a bit of pity. George took in a shaky breath, his breathing stuttering a bit as he held back his tears and sobs. “This better not be a sick joke Tommy- I swear- If you’re joking tell me right now-”

“I’m not joking… Not about this. But he’s with the others right now, and you’re not allowed to see him. We wanted to talk to you about Dream before you went and met him again. And I’m not letting you see him until we finish this damn talk,” Tommy said Sapnap looked up at Tommy with a questioning look. He was about to open his mouth but Tommy put his hand up, shutting up the older teen quick. “Not a fucking word from you- You say as much as a word when you’re not supposed to and I’ll make sure you won’t talk to Dream ever again. You both have some explaining to do before I even start explaining this whole mess to you. Now… What the FUCK did you two do to Dream before he disappeared? After I was exiled and shit,” Tommy demanded the two now looking at Tommy like he was crazy. No one else knew about that small fight other than Quackity- Yes there were some rumors that the Dream Team was now broken up but they never thought that Tommy would be the very first person to confront them about the issue between them and their masked friend. 

“I- We confronted him about what he said… When he said he cared about nothing but the discs. We were angry and yelled at him a bit- Then just walked away. WE thought he didn’t care… and we both didn’t want to be his friend anymore... After we walked away from him we didn’t see him after that. He vanished from our lives and everyone else's. Life has been better ever since he left...” Sapnap explained and Tommy felt his jaw clench, his body shaking as he held himself back from walking up to Sapnap and sucker punching him in the face. Oh how badly he wanted to beat up the man right there and then- Just beat him to the ground and maybe even knock some sense back into him. But he tried his best not to get too violent with the two. Tommy glanced over at Wilbur, Bad, and Ranboo who were standing near the dining table, staying silent and ready to step in if anything got out of hand.

“I-Is he ok? He… He’s ok right?” George asked before anyone could speak and Tommy just scoffed, rolling his eyes. George swallowed thickly at the blonde’s reaction to his words. He just wanted to know if Dream was ok… It has been so long since he’s seen Dream… He actually missed the energetic blonde that he met during his childhood days. Yes he was mad at Dream then- But now George was not so sure about how he felt. 

“Why would you want to know? You act like you care about him. There’s no need to lie George… You’re the one who didn;t want to be Dream’s friend anymore,” Tommy spat as he leaned forward a bit, his voice full of suppressed anger that he was trying his best to contain. George looked away, feeling immense guilt bubbling in his stomach. He just bit his finger, making sure he just stayed silent while he composed himself. Sapnap was quick to put an arm in front of George, hiding him from everyone’s view.

“Come on Tommy… No need to be rude- He’s just asking a simple question. You weren’t even there during the fight! You wouldn’t understand what we’re going through,” Sapnap said, sounding annoyed as ever, standing tall in front of his shorter brunette friend as he quietly cried. He knew George didn’t like to look vulnerable in front of people he didn’t trust too much, so he did his best to help the brunette out. 

“Excuse me!? I’m being rude?! That’s fucking bull shit and you know it! You two were the ones who took shit way too personally and turned away your best friend! You threw away years of friendship and everything! You had so many good times together and he says one wrong thing and you kick him out?! Dream dethrowned George to protect him you fucking idiots! I might not know the full story but Ranboo can explain things like this pretty damn well- You both were too caught up in your emotions to realize that Dream was just being your fucking best friend! You two are such assholes!!!” Tommy practically yelled as he took another step, his face turning red as he just let the words spill out of his mouth. “I was exiled by Tubbo- I wanted to hate him… I kept telling myself I hated him but deep down I know I could never hate Tubbo. You want to know why? Because he’s my best friend! That’s what friendship is! I don’t know what you both think it is but it’s not whatever the fuck you think it is!” 

Sapnap was frozen, George’s sobs now slightly audible from behind him… Tommy was right. The blonde knew he was right about this stuff. They had no right to do that to Dream. He was caught up in his emotions and caught up in the moment. People say things they don’t mean all the time. Tommy might have only spent three days tops with Dream but he feels like Dream is like a brother. He was such a protective person and was someone who really cared for everyone. He always put others first, even if they didn’t know that Dream’s intentions were positive. Tommy didn’t think he would say all of that stuff, but he was happy he did. Yelling seemed to be the only thing that got through Sapnap’s thick skull and George’s stubbornness. 

Now they would listen…

And Tommy would make sure of that… 

“Now are you both going to get your heads out of your asses and actually think for once in your goddamn lives?” Tommy asked and George and Sapnap nodded. Sapnap carefully taking George’s hand to comfort the shorter brunette. Tommy smirked and nodded over to Ranboo and Wilbur. Wilbur started to walk towards the front door, Ranboo following. They both said their goodbyes to Bad before stepping out of the house. Once the two were outside Tommy looked over at the two males, George letting out occasional sniffles while Sapnap just stared at his feet. The two were both full of emotions and it was overwhelming to say the least. Tommy let out a sigh before speaking again.

“Come on you two… If you want to see Dream again it’s now or never.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the long walk back George never let go of Sapnap’s hand. Tommy thought once and while that he had gone too hard on them… But he said what they needed to hear. Now they understood a fraction of the things they did wrong. The bakery was coming up in this distance, the voices of multiple people talking being barely in hearing range. They all were so happy and Tommy was glad that Dream was able to bring everyone together like this… They could hear everyone laughing and there would be an occasional yell of excitement. George and Sapnap just looked at each other when they heard the celebrations- They didn’t expect the others to act like that when Dream came back. But they both shrugged it off and just kept walking. It wasn’t until they were standing in front of the bakery doors when they froze up… 

Behind this door was the ex-best friend… 

The person they had plainly left...

“W-We need to do this Sapnap… It’s now or never,” George said and the younger teen sighed but nodded. They couldn’t just avoid the inevitable. They needed to own up for their actions and now was the best time. So Sapnap pushed the door open, George following close behind his taller friend. They were both scared but took a deep breath. They squeezed each other’s hand as they saw a group of people surrounding who they thought was Dream. Fundy saw the two and his eyes widened, others noticing Fundy’s change in mood and soon seeing the two males too. But they didn’t move out of the way, leaving the two to just stand there. They didn’t know what the two were going to do but they let George and Sapnap make the first move.

“We’re here to say sorry to Dream…” Sapnap said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. He knew the blonde could hear him within the group of people so he took a deep breath and spoke. “Dream- I- I know you can hear us so… I- Dream we’re sorry… We never meant to abandon you- We’re so sorry… We shouldn’t have treated you like that and we’ve been your friend for so long… We had no right to do that to you. We’re really sorry,” Sapnap said and George steadied himself before speaking, his voice strained and scratchy from his earlier crying session.

“We never hated you… And we can see now that you never hated us. You’re our best friend and we could never hate you. We were just mad- and stubborn. We let our emotions get the better of us and- and we promise to never do it again. We’ll be better- Just please give us a chance,” George said as his eyes twisted shut. Tears slowly started to flow down his cheeks. He didn’t want to cry anymore. But the tears just pushed their way through the barricades of his emotions… He tried to hold in his sobs, his body convulsing and jerking once and awhile… All in all Sapnap and George looked so broken… 

Just then they heard a choked sob come from the middle of the group. 

Everyone turned towards Ghost Dream, moving out of the way enough to let George and Sapnap see the state Dream was in. George gasped when he saw Dream as a ghost, Sapnap’s heart stuttering in his chest when he caught a glimpse of Dream. When said blonde heard the gasp his head snapped up, his eyes wide when he saw George and Sapnap. He was quick to float a few feet above the air, avoiding direct contact with anyone who tried to reach out and comfort him. His hand quickly dug through his pocket, his eyes never leaving the two. He pulled out the picture he had… It was the picture of George and Sapnap again with Dream taking a picture with the two playing around in the background. George had on his old crown, the gems being a sky blue and his red cape... Sapnap was standing next to him in full armor smiling at his friend, acting like his bodyguard. Ghost Dream looked down at the picture for a second then at his two friends. His head was pounding and his breathing was becoming labored. 

“I-I don’t know you! Why are you saying sorry!? I- I- What’s going on with me?!” Dream cried as he shrunk in on himself, clutching the picture in his hand. Everyone felt the temperature of the area drop a large degree, Fundy being able to see his own breath when he exhaled. The windows around them frosted over, the view to the outside almost impossible to see. Soon chilly turned to cold, cold quickly turning to frigid temperatures...

That’s when the voices started…

Echoing and beating through his head like thunder during a storm… 

“You don’t care!” 

“Everything bad that happens on the server is because of you!” 

“He’s just dangerous- Nothing else- I don’t even think he’s human…”

“He’s not worth it…”

“It’s all your fault.”

“You don’t care about anyone but yourself…”

“We’re not friends anymore Dream…”

The words were too much in Dream’s head-

The voices echoing and repeating the same phrases over and over again. Making sure Dream could memorize each and every one. He dropped the picture onto the ground as he used both hands to pull at his hair, trying anything to distract him from the voices. He even hit the side of his head a couple of times, trying to stop the voices or at least quiet them down… Anything to make them stop. But nothing seemed to work and the voices just got louder and louder. People tried to get Dream to calm down, calling his name and trying everything else. But it only made things worse, the extra noise making Dream nauseous. Dream would flinch away from anyone who got too close, even avoiding Wilbur when needed. Dream’s head hurt, his chest felt tight, he was struggling to breathe, his vision was blurry, he was shaking uncontrollably, his thoughts were everywhere, and everything was just too much- So his brain did the only logical thing it could think of- 

He ran away…

He flew as quickly as he could towards the front door, throwing it open. He ignored anything that was calling his name- He didn’t know the difference between the voices of his friends and the voices in his head. But he honestly didn’t care. All he wanted to do was get away. So he let his body bring himself as far away from everything as possible. He didn’t know where he was going but he knew he wanted a place to hide. So as soon as he saw the forest he dove through the tree line and into the area full of trees. He wove between tree trunks and flew high enough so he wouldn't get caught on anything. The voices soon died down and Dream found a huge tree to sit by, wanting to settle down somewhere so he could gather his thoughts. He sat on one of the higher branches, pressing his knees against his chest as he hugged his legs. 

He cried…

He cried and he cried into his knees, ignoring the burning sensation in his cheeks as the warm tear rolled down his cold cheeks. 

He wanted to disappear…

He didn’t look up at all, isolated from the world…

That was until-

“What are you doing here?”

\-----------------------------------------------

Words: 4514

Thank you all so much for the support and everything you've done for me! Apparently you guys enjoy this book enough to make a discord server about Ghost Dream! I'm honestly really flattered and I never thought that so many people enjoyed my ideas... Again thank you all so much for the support and I really appreciate it. All of you have made my 2020 so much better and I just want to say thank you. I love you all and stay safe!


	6. Chapter 6

The man looked down at Dream, his shadow seeming to loom over the boy as he stood before Dream… He never got an answer to his question as the boy never spoke up. But he wasn’t really expecting one when he looked at the crying and broken boy. The blonde looked shattered as he sat there on that tree branch, still shaking and sniffling. Sobs being let out once and awhile as he just sat there. Dream’s legs curled up against his chest and tears rolling down his face. The tears were burning his abnormally cold face, tears seeming to be the only thing that caused him true pain. He was fighting an internal battle, everything echoing in his head. Dream barely had any breathing room even though it was only him and the man. The man sighed as he stepped over towards the broken boy, Dream curling up into a ball as much as he could as he tried to avoid him. 

But he never touched Dream or got in his personal space. He just sat next to the boy, letting Dream do things at his own pace. He wanted to give the boy a sense of security without touching him, so he just silently sat there. All he did was look at the first as he waited for Dream to ground himself. They both sat there, side by side on that branch. No talking, just sitting there in each other’s company. They didn’t know each other, they had just met there and then… But it seemed like both of them could be comfortable with each other… No matter what happened and no matter what was around them. They both made each other feel safe and somewhat warm despite the chilly weather. The man glanced at the boy, Dream slowly uncurling from his ball of safety to allow his legs to just swing back and forth. The ghost’s arms were wrapped around his torso, Dream seeming to hug himself for comfort. 

“If I may ask again… Kid.” The man started, Dream taking a deep breath as he spoke and his head poking up a bit at the given nickname. He actually didn’t mind the nickname… Finding more comfort in the name. “What are you doing here?” He asked, saying nothing else so he wouldn’t end up overwhelming the blonde in front of him. Dream stared at the ground below him, racking his brain for answers. He really didn’t know how he ended up here- The voices in his brain that were yelling at him causing his terrible headache, the pictures in his pocket that he barely remembered, the apologies and sympathetic looks he’s been getting from others, and every single damn thing that has happened to this point… From Tommy finding him in his pond to this man now finding him sitting in a tree- Dream honestly didn’t know the answer to the man’s question… He couldn’t even answer the question of why he was dead and why he was feeling like trash. But Dream soon came up with the simplest answer he could come up with.

“I- I ran away from some people a few minutes ago… an hour ago? I don’t know- I don’t have a good sense of time. My friends I think? I have no idea anymore… They’re probably worried about me. But there were voices and they were all saying really really mean things- I think only I could hear them. They were in my head. So I tried to get away and ran. When I did I kinda just ended up here in this tree… Then you came along a-and sat with me and started talking to me,” He said at almost a whisper. His voice was shaky and rough but the man didn’t mind. He knew he’s been through a lot… Even if he barely knew Dream. He just nodded in understanding, letting his hand rub the blonde’s back softly. Dream flinched at first, but soon leaned into the man’s touch. It felt nice… Comforting even.

“What’s your name kid? I’m guessing- Or I hope a ghost like you has some kind of name. You seem new around here- You’re not that ghost I see usually wandering around L’manburg all the time with all the humans and hybrids… Ghostbur I think his name was? Am I right about that?” He asked and Dream nodded, his eyes still fixed onto the ground. His eyes were dulled out, the emerald brightness that was once there disappearing. The man sighed and looked at the sky, noticing that Dream has yet to look right at him. He had yet to see who he was and what he looked like. 

“You afraid of me, kid?” He asked out of nowhere and Dream perked up a bit, but again never looking at the man. He saw Dream freeze and let out a small sigh, his shoulders slouching as he spoke again. “Won’t blame you if you are- Since you’ve never met me and you have no idea who I am and all that stuff… Stranger danger and all that Jazz... You don’t even know my name. But I notice- I’ve noticed you’ve never looked at me... Not once have you tried to get a glance at my face- You haven’t even questioned why I’m here and haven’t asked any questions to get to know me. So… Are you afraid of me?” He asked again and Dream paused, his legs stopped swinging and he seemed to grip the tree branch he was sitting on tighter… The man just watched as the blonde formulated everything in his head. 

Dream thought for a moment as he sat there silently again. He tried to ground himself the best he could. His hands were gripping onto the bark and if he was still alive he would probably have cuts on his hands from how tightly he was gripping the wood. The man’s hand was still on his back, slowly rubbing and tracing random shapes on his back. He brought his head up to look at the clear blue sky above the two of them. He didn’t really have a reason to fear the man next to him. Or he just hasn’t found a reason to fear him yet like some people he’s met. The man has treated him with nothing but kindness and respect, being patient and quiet because of the blonde’s headache. So was Dream afraid? No… Probably just wary- But not too wary since he was already letting the man touch and comfort him. 

“No… I’m not,” He simply said letting go of the branch a little bit. The man slowly pulled his hand away from Dream’s back. The blonde took a deep breath, sighing before continuing. He knew the man was slightly surprised at his words. He heard the man’s breath hitch… So he thought he would explain a bit- The man deserved that much... 

“I don’t fear you at all… I’m not scared of you even though I don’t know you and I probably should be. You’re a stranger that just showed up out of nowhere and started talking to you. I probably should have ran as soon as I heard your voice. If I did I wouldn’t be having this conversation and I’d be running deeper into the forest. I should feel some fear but I can’t find it… It’s either suppressed inside of me or it’s just none existent... You’ve done nothing but treat my kindly, even if you barely know me so... I’m- I’m a bit wary maybe- Who knows… You might just be trying to gain my trust. But I’m not scared. I don’t think I could ever be scared of you. I don’t know why… But it seems that way.” Dream slowly explained, tripping over his words here and there as he spoke.

“Then how come you won’t look at me or even ask me my name? It seems like you're scared to me… But what do you think?” He asked and Dream just shrugged, trying to make sure that his eyes were fixed onto the ground. He never liked eye contact, always finding something else to look at. Even when Dream was alive he would always avoid looking at someone’s face as much as possible. The mask would hide his eyes so he could be talking to someone but be looking in a totally different direction. His feelings were usually plastered on his face for the world to see… He didn’t like seeming weak and having people read his actions just from his facial expressions. So he had his mask to combat all of his issues for him, happy that he didn’t wave to worry about any of it. But now he never really wore the mask anymore and showed his face, even worse his eyes, to everyone around him. That was partly why he ran away from the people of L’manburg… Too many eyes on him and it felt like their stares burned into his skin… 

“Don’t like looking at people’s faces… And I don’t know why I haven’t asked your name. Never really found names important,” Dream explained slowly, his voice slowly coming back after a while of just sitting there. The man just nodded, waiting for Dream to gain enough courage to look at him. He wanted Dream to go at his own pace. “I-Is it ok if I look at you? You won’t yell at me or anything right? I don’t like yelling...” Dream spoke and the man let out a hum telling the blonde ghost it was fine if he looked at him. So Dream gathered all the courage he could and slowly looked over at the man sitting next to him. Peeking a bit before actually fully looking at the mysterious man. 

He seemed like a simple man by what he wore. He was wearing a plain blue sweater, a red dripping heart being on the right side of his chest on it. It was a cool little design Dream thought as he stared at it for a bit, having to tear his gaze away from the small symbol. He wore plain dark jeans with black shoes, his clothing seeming soft and very comfortable. But what caught Dream’s eye was the man’s eyes… They were a bright reflective yellow like a cat’s eye. That wasn't even the most interesting feature the man had, Dream finding a lot of things that stood out. He had ram horns framing his face, the horns being huge and curling up forwards in front of his face. His ears resembled one of a ram as well as they twitched ever so slightly whenever a breeze blew by. His hair was fluffy and a deep brown, the man even having some facial hair. But the more Dream looked at him, that’s when he realized that he was slightly transparent. His eyes widened when he realized this man was just like him…

He was a ghost- 

Dead and bound to the earth without a clue why...

He looked at Dream with a warm smile despite being a ghost- 

Dream gaining the urge to return it…

So he did, shooting a small smile at the man… Making them both feel warmth and some happiness surround them. 

“Heya Kid. Nice to finally see your face. You should really start smiling more- You’re just a kid and I feel like all kids are growing up a little too fast for my liking now- Especially in this stupid society, Your eyes look cool too- Though that might be a weird thing to say to a kid like you,” He said with a smile, reaching forward to ruffle his blonde hair. But he stopped, Dream tilting his head in confusion. He noticed that the man was waiting for approval to touch him, Dream quickly nodding. He smiled, ruffling Dream’s blonde locks and making Dream’s bangs go all crazy in front of his face. 

“So what do you think kid? I might be an old man but I’ve got some style right? Just look at me! You better not say I’m ugly or some shit or I might just have to attack you with my ever growing charm- Aka you’ll have to sit through all of my stupid jokes. Make you laugh a lot and all that good stuff,” He joked, making Dream let out a small wheeze. The man smiled as he was happy he could make the younger laugh a bit. 

“S-So what’s your name?” Dream asked, laughing a bit as he tried to settle his emotions as his stomach hurt from laughing. It had been awhile since he'd had a good laugh, other than being with the others in L’manburg. Once he stopped laughing he looked at the older one sitting next to him, having a small admiration for the much older ghost. The man took in a deep breath after laughing, finally having someone to joke around with after all these months of being alone. Looking over at the smaller boy with a smile and putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

He trusted the kid… 

“M-My name is Dream! I-I thought it would be fair if I told you my name first- So yeah! My name is Dream,” This kid stuttered out quickly. He didn’t want to seem like he was forcing the older man to tell him his name, thinking that admitting his own name first would make things better. The ram hybrid laughed at the boy’s eagerness, taking his hand off the boy’s shoulder. He let out one last chuckle before taking in a deep breath.

“Jschlatt…” The ram hybrid said as he looked over at the blonde next to him with his bright yellow eyes. “My name is Jschaltt… It’s nice to meet you Dream- But I’m still gonna call you kid here and there just for the heck of it,” He said with a shrug, Dream nodding in understanding. He was internally hoping that the man wouldn’t drop the nickname… 

He really liked it and it made him feel safe.

“You know? It’s nice having someone to talk to. The forest gets lonely without someone to talk to. Don’t tell anyone that I’m here though... I don’t think the people in that L'manburg like me that much. I might be a ghost but I remember some things from my past and most aren’t too friendly... I died from alcohol poisoning and I didn’t make the best choices from when I was alive. There was a lot of fighting from what I remember. I think I started a lot of those fights but I honestly can’t tell. So just- When you go back to your friends don’t mention me. They’ll probably freak out or something and I don’t want them yelling at you. I’ll be fine here on my own.” 

“I-I understand that I guess,” Dream said sadly, really wanting everyone to meet his new ghost friend. Maybe one day he could bring Wilbur to this spot on the tree and the three of them could just talk- They all could be friends! Ghost buddies that did fun ghost things together. But that was just a hope… “I kinda wish you could meet everyone. They were all so welcoming to me in the beginning… Well most of them were when they got to meet me. There were these two people- They were really loud. B-But yeah… I do wish you could meet some of them. You don’t even know if they really really hate you or not.” 

“I know you mean well kid… But I can’t go back. Not after I’ve become aware of all the shitty things I’ve done… I don’t even know how to apologize to everyone yet. Until then I don’t think I can go back,” He said slowly, his smile slowly faltering into a frown. But he just shook his head, not wanting to seem too sad. “It’s nice of you though… You care about me and everything. I’m glad I got to meet someone like you. You’re a good kid you know? You seem like the one who would put themselves over everyone else… Even if it killed ya. You’re welcome here anytime you hear? I pretty much live in this forest… You can come visit me anytime you want and it can be our little secret,” Jachlatt said and Dream nodded, the blonde looking back at the ground. 

“You- You know? I probably am the same as you…” Dream started and Jschaltt seemed to look surprised at that. What would this kid be carrying on his shoulders? “Not the “Not being allowed in L’manburg” thing but… I probably did bad things in my life and some people probably hate me. Everyone seemed scared of me when they first met me or even set eyes on me. They treated me like an unpredictable animal. I pretended not to see it- But it wasn’t like they hid it very well. I even had two people run up to me and yell out apologies for something I don’t even understand- Then my brain started to hurt and everything just went crazy. Ever since I was first found- I lived on a frozen pond by the way… They seemed to fear me or at least felt uncomfortable with me being there. So I don’t think Alive Dream did any good…” Dream explained sadly as his hands gripped at his hoodie sleeves. 

Jschlatt noticed the boy’s distress and brought an arm around him without thinking. Dream froze as he was brought towards Jschlatt’s side, his body leaning onto the ram hybrid. Jschlatt was worried he overstepped and boundary and was about to pull away, but then Dream tried to snuggle in closer to the man’s side, taking in the comfort. Dream felt the man’s warmth surround him and he felt safe and weirdly like he was home… Just like how he would feel safe when Wilbur hugged him or when puffy hugged him that one time when he needed comfort. He sniffled and started to shake, his eyes burning. Dream didn’t know why he wanted to start crying… He tried to hold in the tears but everytime a sob tried to get out his body jerked, hurting Dream’s chest. Jschlatt just stayed quiet and ran his hand through Dream’s hair, trying to give the young ghost as much comfort as he could. After a while Dream just let it go, breaking down and started to sob loudly. Jschlatt griminced when he felt Dream convulsing next to him, his cries echoing through the seemingly empty forest. Soon a thought came to the boy’s head, his hands coming up to his face as he wiped away his tears. He took in deep breaths, calming himself down as he let the arm around him help ground him. 

“D-Does…” Dream started but hiccuped and he swallowed, taking his time before trying to speak again. There was a huge lump in his throat and he could barely breathe. His hands were shaking and the tears were once again burning the skin on his cheeks. His entire body was aching and if he wasn’t already dead Dream would've thought he was probably dying. For a second he thought he wouldn’t be able to speak- But he took his time trying to get his words out… No matter how long it took he knew that Jschlatt would listen…

“D-Does it ever stop h-hurting this bad?”

With that Jschlatt felt his heart shatter...

“Does the guilt ever just… Disappear? Does any of it stop at all? The need to apologize and all that bad stuff? Does it ever stop?” Dream asked and the man just sighed sadly, hugging the boy closer and even started to rub his back. He took a good look at the boy he was hugging and felt a pang of sadness pierce his already broken heart. Dream was looking up at him, his dull emerald eyes slowly spilling tears that ran down his face. His eyes barely had any hope left in them and seemed duller than usual. Jschlatt ‘s heart was hurting as his brain scrambled for an answer to give the blonde… But soon he found one- It wasn’t the best but he knew he'd have to answer Dream at some point. Even if the answer wasn’t too ideal for either of them. 

“No, you just make room for it kid…” He started as he seemed to zone out for a second, the only thing he was focusing on being Dream’s movements. “You make room for the pain, anger, loneliness, guilt, worries, apologies, and everything in between after awhile. It might be hard at first… But then you end up learning how to cope with it all. You learn how to cope with it and you learn how to get through it. But it never truly goes away… It’s always going to be there. The pain… There’s no way to get rid of this completely... I’m sorry Dream. I’d get rid of it if I could- But… There’s just no way to do that,” He said sadly as the two just sat there on that tree branch, Dream crying as Jschlatt ran a single hand softly through his blonde hair. 

“I- I wish it was different… I wish everything could change at the drop of a hat. I wish you could come back with me to L’manburg and we both could just be happy with everyone else. I wish our pasts were different and we wouldn’t wave to worry about it- We wouldn’t have a single worry in the world... No apologies and no bad memories. No more pain and no more bad things… Can it be different? C-Can we change our pasts?” Dream asked, looking up a Jschlatt with eyes that mimicked the ones of a hurt puppy. The man just gave him another sad smile, bringing his free hand up to wipe away some of the tears that were streaming down his face. Dream leaned into the warmth, sniffling a bit as he silently cried. 

“We don’t have a choice Dream… We never had...” He said and Dream let out a broken sob, the sound echoing through the forest. With that Jschlatt was quick to pull Dream into a tight hug, using both arms and wrapped them around the shorter blonde. He let out another sigh as he rested his chin on the boy’s head.

“I know it’s not what you want to hear… But it’s the sorry truth that I can’t and won’t lie to you about. We don’t have a choice… It’s just as simple as that and we’ve got to accept it. It’s not like we can go back into the past to when we were alive and change things. That;s impossible- And even if we could it wouldn't matter. No matter what we change or what we try to prevent… What we would take our or whatever we added into history… It always ends up repeating itself and always finds a way to get back on track. We’ll just end up being the villains again. It’s inevitable… You’ve just got to get used to it kid,” He said as he held the boy as tightly as he could without hurting him as he openly sobbed. 

Both ghosts might have been villains in their past- But they weren’t now...

Dream didn’t see Jschlatt as the evil ruler he once was… The evil president that no one dared to challenge. The man who made people’s lives a living hell and made the nether seem like the safest place on the earth. The man who killed people and hurt others and ordered people around to do his bidding. To Dream Jschlatt was like the father he always wanted… He was kind and was really funny. He was easy to get along with and never failed yet when it came to making Dream feel better. On the other hand Jschlatt didn’t see Dream as the dangerous warrior everyone else saw him as. He just saw a blonde kid who needed a small push in the small direction. Jschlatt saw him as a son… He liked the idea- A son like Dream? He would be proud if any child he would have had was anything like Dream… 

But that’s what others saw them both as- Evil and bad people that needed to be stopped and watched 24/7… Maybe even people that needed to be killed. They didn’t mean to be the bad guys of the story. They never asked to be the bad guys or wanted to be the bad guys. They just did what they thought was right… Or they just weren’t in the right mindset. Oh what they would give to be the heroes of the story they called life. Their life would’ve been so much easier and maybe everyone would’ve liked them when they were alive. But of course they weren't allowed that luxury… They were the villains.

And everyone made them like that including themselves…

They just had to live with it.

\-----------------------------------

Words: 4187

I hope you guy's enjoyed the chapter! Again I want to thank every single person who has been supporting this fanfic! If you have any questions about any part of this fanfic don't be afraid to ask! That's all for now- Remember that I love you guys and I hope you have a wonderful life! Stay safe everyone! Until next time! <3


	7. Chapter 7

Dream slowly pulled away from Jschlatt, sniffling a bit as he rubbed his eyes. His cheeks were burning and his eyes hurt. His head was pounding and his lungs felt like they were stabbed multiple times. But he felt completely numb, staring at the ground as his body jerked. Crying had always taken multiple hits on his health even if he was a ghost… His face was redder, especially his nose and cheeks. It was like he was barely holding himself together as he hugged himself again tightly, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his hoodie sleeves. Jschlatt just kept his hand resting on the boy’s back, trying to make sure the boy had something to ground himself with. He sighed and had a small frown on his face as he tried to look anywhere but the small blonde by his side… But he couldn’t help but glance at Dream almost every five seconds to make sure nothing had changed. The only thing that he noticed was Dream’s eyes and their change in color. They were barely green, on the edge of turning completely black. 

“Are you ok kid?” Jschlatt asked slowly, even though he knew that he probably wasn’t. It took the blonde a few seconds to process the words coming out of the older man’s mouth. Dream sniffled as his breath stuttered a bit, making the boy flinch in pain and gip his sides. Jschlatt was quick to reach over to help but Dream shook his head, taking in a painful long breath as he shifted into a position to sit easier. Jschlatt wanted to help but he obeyed the younger’s wishes and just watched as he adjusted to sitting by himself. “You sure you don’t need help there…? That cry took a lot out of you.” 

“I-I’ll be fine… Hold on- Just give me a minute- I probably need to get back to Tommy and Wilbur as fast as possible- They’re probably worried sick about me, especially Wilbur. I ran off out of nowhere and I don’t think they know where I went,” Dream drabbled off as he looked at the floor, his eyes focusing and refocusing. The blurriness was messing with him, Dream almost seeing double. The blonde shook his head to try and get his head back on track, struggling to focus his line of vision and keep his eyes from closing. But shaking his head made his headache worse and he flinched in pain from the sharp pounding in his head. He couldn’t even get up from where he sat on the branch, his hands gripping onto the wood just so he could steady himself. His legs were aching and his arms hurt and all of his limbs were burning. After a while Dream gave up and just let himself slouch forwards… He didn’t even know the way back to L’manburg from where they were. 

“I wish I could believe you kid- I really want to believe that you’ll be able to make it back home. But just take a second and look at yourself Dream… You’re in no shape to stand” Jschlatt said with a small sigh as he watched the weak boy almost fall over again from exhaustion. “Why don’t you stay with me for a little bit longer and wait out this burn out of yours… Then I can help you get back to L’manburg and help you find your friends. Either that or I’ll get someone to take you back to L’manburg… I have my ways- And maybe someone I know can lead you back home,” Jschlatt said and Dream just nodded, leaning most of his weight back onto the ram hybrid’s shoulder. The man sighed, putting an arm around Dream’s back and reaching over Dream with the other. He picked up the boy koala style, Dream barely gripping onto Jschlatt as the ghost floated down from the tree branch and down to the forest floor. 

“I can bring you to my cabin and you can rest there… There might be someone there who might be able to help you get home so when you wake up you can immediately go. You might even know them… They’re not too fond of me but we get along sometimes so they should be open to helping you. If they could help me then they should be able to help you.” Jschlatt said as he held Dream tighter in his arms, the blonde going limp. He was worried for a few seconds when he didn’t feel the blonde in his arms respond in any way. But then he felt the slow rise and fall of the boy’s chest. He sighed and just let his eyes scan the area, trying to figure out where his home was and which direction they needed to go. Living in the forest wasn’t the easiest thing but Jschlatt was able to get around all the issues and live a pretty stable life. 

Dream just focused on breathing and closed his eyes to let them rest, keeping his head buried into Jschlatt’s shoulder. The man had one arm holding the blonde ghost while the other hand was running through the boy’s hair, keeping him calm as Jschlatt walked through the forest. Since Jschlatt could float there wasn’t much of a problem when it came to moving around too much to the point where it irritated Dream. Soon the man came across a simple cabin hidden within the woods, covered by the trees and the large rocks in the area. Jschlatt saw that the lanterns inside the house had been lit and sighed, knowing his roommate was already inside of the house. He looked down at Dream once before walking up to the house, his eyes fixated on the stone path just a few inches below his feet. The slight wind blowing the cornflowers nearby made them dance and the animals of the forest made quiet calming sounds that echoed through the forest. Once Jschlatt was in front of the small cabin he balanced Dream’s weight on one arm and grabbed the door knob with his free hand. 

When he opened the door the smell of fresh bread hit him, a small loaf of bread sitting on the table at the end of a hallway Jschlatt could see. He raised an eyebrow as he slowly floated inside. The house was much warmer than it was outside and Jschlatt was surprised Dream didn’t wake up due to the lighting change. He could hear someone humming and the strumming of a guitar echoed through the house. The music was slow and sounded slightly sad… The older man had never heard the tune before but it was nice to listen to. Jschlatt held Dream a little closer as he shut the door with the heel of his foot. The humming and guitar sounds stopped when the door clicked shut. He heard a thud of wood, Jschlatt guessing that the guitar was set down onto the floor. The ghost floated further into the house and his eyes landed on his roommate who was sitting on the couch, guitar propped up on the piece of furniture. 

“H-Hey Quackity… I- I’m home...” Jschlatt stuttered out and without even looking up Quackity answered. He felt bad that he was bonded to the younger. But Quackity had eaten Jschlatt’s heart… They were connected whether they liked it or not. At first Quackity hated that he couldn’t get rid of the ghost, having to make sure Jschlatt was ok. If one got hurt the other would feel it and they could even connect mentally. It sucked at the beginning and Quackity honestly didn’t want anything to do with the dead man. But he dealt with it in his own ways. He made the cabin just so Jschlatt had a place to stay and he wouldn’t get hurt by the rain or any other kind of weather. He would also be out of sight from the rest of L’manburg, Quackity making sure no fireplaces were lit in the area. 

“Oh… I thought you were going to be out in the forest for a bit longer,” Jschlatt heard him say, the man not even looking at Jschlatt. His words had no emotion behind them, the human in front of him sounding numb. Quackity stood up, still not sparing a glance at the ghost, and walked through the hallway towards the kitchen. He didn’t even notice Dream in the older man’s arms. The blonde was still sleeping soundly, finally looking at peace. Jschlatt just followed behind Quackity, laying Dream onto the couch that Quackity had been sitting on before. He made sure Dream was settled before joining Quackity in the kitchen. When he floated in, the smell of bread was as strong as ever and the bread didn’t look half bad. It was a little deformed but other than a few imperfections it looked edible. 

“I baked bread while you were gone. I know you can’t get hungry but I thought you might appreciate eating something for once. It’s fresh if you’re up for it. It’s one of Nikki’s recipes so it’s gotta be good...” Quackity said as he walked towards the drawers, searching for a knife to cut the bread with. Soon Quackity found the correct knife, setting it down onto the counter then looking up at the ghost.

“I’m surprised that you were able to make bread without burning the house down… I remember when you tried to bake a cake for Tubbo’s birthday. It was one of the most stressful days ever- The smoke almost made the cabin a clear landmark,” Jschlatt said with a small chuckle and Quackity flashed a small glare and was given the middle finger. But the small smile that followed made Jschlatt happy he could make the younger man smile. He didn’t mind Quackity’s quick change in mood whenever he was around. He honestly understood where the other was coming from so he didn’t mention it. 

“Anyways… I’m ok food wise. I ate some berries that I found earlier in the forest. They were pretty good- I’m just lucky they weren’t poisonous or some shit- Don’t want you becoming a ghost with me and all. We don’t need more dead people on the server and you’re on your last life,” Jschlatt joked and Quackity pinched the bridge of his nose. The ghost thought he had gone too far but when Quackity let out a small laugh his anxiety slowly went away for a bit. He let out a small laugh and smiled whenever Quackity was happy. 

“You know…? It’s still weird seeing you all caring and shit like this… Actually laughing and everything. You actually listen to what I have to say now and you- You seem genuine whenever to ask if I’m ok… Whenever I’m hurt, stressed, sad, or anything else you’re there. I don’t know why but I’m actually glad that you’re here with me Jschlatt- Even if you’re a ghost. I’m glad that you’re here with me. If you weren’t I honestly don’t know where I’d be,” Quackity said, his voice wandering off a little. Jschlatt was taken aback a bit at the sudden change of mood. Quackity let out a breathy laugh as he looked out the window, his hand gripping at the edge of the counter. Jschlatt just stood there and listened to every word… 

They were making progress after months of struggle…

There was no way Jschlatt was going to ruin this moment... 

“You know... I met someone else today that I honestly hated and I think I had a pretty good reason to. They did a lot of bad things. They hurt my friends and made everyone miserable. I hated them with almost every fiber of my being. I soon just cut them out of my life… I didn’t regret it- Or maybe I did a little bit. I honestly don’t know. But then they just showed back up. I was scared of them, only remembering every single bad thing about them. But after I started to let them back into my life-? They weren’t too bad… Just like you. They were actually nice to me and listened, making sure I was actually ok. They seemed like they actually cared and I want to start over and become friends again… I want to learn how to forgive and just- just put all the bad things behind me,” Quackity said looking away from the window and over at the ghost. Quackity never said anything that was nice to Jschlatt… Ever- And it made Jschlatt feel warm inside a bit. Jschlatt smiled a bit wider and for once he felt loved… 

“I want to start over with you Jschlatt… I want to be friends again.”

The ghost froze at his words… The words he thought he would never hear come out of Quackity’s mouth. He looked over at Quackity, their eyes meeting. Quackity just smirked and held his hand out to the ghost. Jschlatt had to do a double take- He looked at Quackity’s hand and then back at Quackity. He was searching for any sign that this was a trick- That this was just his imagination- He didn’t want Quackity to pull his hand back as soon as he tried to reach out to the man. But Quackity just stood still there waiting for Jschlatt to take his hand… The ghost honestly couldn’t believe it. Quackity… Quackity, the one who was the kind of person who was determined to keep grudges and always remember the bad things. Was actually giving him another chance. He actually wanted Jschlatt as a friend again after months of dismissing the ghost. After months of him convincing himself that Jschlatt was just a burnden attached to his soul. He was actually giving Jschlatt a second chance after all the bad things he’s done…

He was getting a second chance for once...

Jschlatt took Quackity’s hand...

But out of nowhere Quackity jumped a bit, falling over onto the ground. He let out a loud yelp, sounding like he was in pain. The loud thud made Jschlatt jump a bit, everything happening so fast his brain was struggling to compute it. Jschlatt was surprised at first, about to fly over and help him backup and actually moved to see if the man was ok. But Quackity quickly got back up, taking a few deep breaths as he got to his feet. He was gripping at his shirt, right where his heart was as his eyes were side with surprise. Quackity looked up at Jschlatt then back at where he was gripping on his shirt. On the corner of Quackity’s shirt was a dripping red heart, matching the one on the corner of Jschlatt’s sweater. They were not matching, their soul bond now represented by a symbol. The two looked at the dripping heart on Quackity’s jacket, a symbol that Jschlatt had always called a curse… Something reminding him of how he died... But now seeing it on Quackity- It was a sign of friendship, forgiveness, and practically everything Jschlatt ever wanted. It wasn’t a curse anymore… 

“W-What the hell is this?” Quackity asked, looking down at the symbol on his jacket. He was confused, still not understanding how most ghosts worked. Jschlatt just shrugged and floated a little closer, looking at the small symbol on the man’s chest. Did Quackity not like it? Was he regretting reaching out to Jschlatt? Did he mess up again?

“I’m sorry I don’t know what ha-”

“I like it…”

“W-What?” Jschlatt asked and Quackity just smiled and smoothed out his jacket. Jschaltt felt like a huge boulder was lifted off his shoulders when he saw that smile. His mind slowly stopped racing as his breathing leveled out. His hands unclenched and he just watched Quackity as he looked at the dripping heart on his jacket. 

“I said I like it! It looks cool on my jacket! It’s a nice change,” Quackity said happily. Jschlatt stepped back and watched as Quackity looked at the symbol then spread his arms, inspecting the new feature on his jacket. He wore the heart proudly, even glancing at it once and awhile while he smiled at Jschlatt, the smile never faltering for a second. Jschlatt laughed at the man’s actions and Quackity smiled wider, both not thinking that was even possible. They were both excited and felt more at home in the small cabin in the woods. They started chatting with each other, both laughing their heads off… And honestly it felt nice… It felt right. It was like they were back in the past. Before L’manburg, before Jschlatt got corrupted by power, before everything went wrong. They were friends again and everything felt right. 

“I’m going to go get my camera from the living room! We’re taking a photo right now!” Quackity said, running out of the room and towards the hallway. Jschlatt just laughed as Quackity slipped on the polished wooden floor. He sat on the table as he waited and watched Quackity run around like a three year old on christmas day. Since the man was wearing socks he had trouble moving straight, sometimes sliding and bumping into things. But eventually he disappeared behind the corner, determined to find his camera. 

That when Jschlatt remembered-

He left Dream sleeping on the couch in the living room-

“JSCHLATT!!! WHY THE FUCK IS DREAM ON OUR COUCH?!”

shit-

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Words: 2906

Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter took awhile to get out! I've been a sick for the past few days and I've also been having other struggles in the health department. I'm getting glasses for the first time since my eyes are slowly getting worse for some reason- I'm also slowly losing my hearing due to exposure to loud sounds and all of that fun stuff- But anyways! Thank you all for all the amazing fanart and I've been having such a fun time reading all of your stories surrounding the idea of Ghost!Dream! You all are so kind and I honestly couldn't ask for a better support group then all of you guys! I love you guys and I hope I can update this story again soon! 

Stay safe and have a wonderful life! <3


	8. Chapter 8

“Try and keep up with me Dream- I don’t want you to get lost in the forest. We’ve got to get back to L’manburg as fast as possible before they send out a search party and look in the woods- They can’t find the cabin. Also... Do you remember what to say when we get back to L’manburg and see everyone?” Quackity asked as he packed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder with a small grunt of effort. He then turned to the small blonde ghost who nodded happily. Quackity raised an eyebrow and Dream smiled proudly as he recited what he had to say to the others. Quackity knew that Jschlatt had given Dream something to say when anyone asked him where he had been for the past few hours. It was practically night time, the sun getting ready to set over the horizon, the sky slowly turning a light shade of orange and red. 

“I ran away because I was really stressed and everything was too much… But I’m ok now! Quackity found me while he was hunting and getting wood for another build and helped me home!” Dream said happily and Quackity couldn’t help but smile. He reached up and ruffled the ghost’s white hair. He kinds of regretted reaching for the ghost as his hand immediately got cold when he touched the blonde locks. But he could tell Dream liked the contact, the ghost probably being touch-starved out of his mind…

“Alright, that's a really good Dream! Again I can’t stress this enough with you Dream- Remember that this cabin doesn’t exist and neither does Jschlatt to anyone who lives in L’manburg. You can come and visit this place whenever you want but you can never bring anyone here. I know you and Wilbur are really close but you can’t even bring him here,” Quackity explained and Dream nodded once again in understanding. Jschlatt had told him earlier that Dream was sad that Jschlatt couldn’t meet his other friends… But this was necessary for everyone’s safety. 

Quackity sighed and then took in a deep breath. He didn’t know how to explain the new symbol on his jacket but he would explain the issue when someone asked him a question. Maybe no one would notice or even care. It wasn’t out of the ordinary that people would change what they wore every once and awhile. But still… He didn’t want anyone coming for Jschlatt since the ghost was now peaceful and not able to hurt anyone. He was actually kind and all the evilness from when he was president was completely gone. Maybe one day Quackity would try to get Jschlatt to come with him back to L’manburg and back to the SMP… Maybe he could make amends with everyone and live a somewhat normal life as a ghost. But for now they’re hiding the cabin and the ghost ram hybrid. 

“You two stay safe ok? I’ll see you later Quackity!” Jschlatt called as Quackity walked closer to the front door, Dream floating behind him. Jschlatt hugged Dream tightly and waved goodbye to Quackity as the teen opened the door. Dream immediately flew outside, happily looking up at the sky and the fading clouds. The air wasn’t too cold but since it was almost Christmas it was a little chilly. L’manburg never really got snow and when it did it wasn’t a lot. Usually it would melt later that same day or the snow would be too watery. But everyone was fine with a green christmas… But Dream didn’t look bothered by the temperature and Quackity always had his own jacket. They were about to head off it to the forest towards home. But before they could get completely out of the house Jschlatt spoke again.

“Hey Quackity! You’re sleeping over with your other roommates tonight right? Sapnap, George, and Bad… Those are their names right? Oh! And tell Karl and Sapnap hi for me please!” He called from the doorway and Quackity paused for a second. Oh yeah… Sapnap, George, and Bad were rooming in the house he had built in L’manburg. They were there... He had almost forgotten about those three even though they all lived in the same house. He was even dating Sapnap with Karl, having been dating for a while now and being in an open relationship. Yet he almost flinched at the names that Jschlatt had spoken. George and Sapnap had been so bipolar when Dream had first disappeared. To Quackity and Karl, Sapnap had never been the same. He still remembered how the two acted when Dream flew off. 

They were so heart broken when they saw Dream as a ghost…

——————————————

Quackity was completely terrified at that one moment- But maybe terrified wasn’t the right word to describe how he was feeling… Maybe sad or guilty? Everything was mixing inside of Quackity’s brain and he was starting to get a small headache. He didn’t think he’d be seeing something like this playing out so soon. George and Sapnap were there in the bakery and they both looked like they had been crying. They were even holding hands, George clutching onto Sapnap’s hand tightly to where his knuckles turned white. Tommy, Ranboo, and Ghostbur were right at the door, watching as the two stood there. At that moment he just wanted to comfort Sapnap but he kept his distance. He knew that Sapnap and George had to do this. They had to say their own apologies to Dream… And Quackity knew that at some point he’d have to share his own apology with the ghost. The two were so broken when they spoke. 

“We’re here to say sorry to Dream…” Sapnap said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. Everyone stayed silent and Quackity felt like he was drowning in the tension. It was painfully awkward and he fought the feeling to walk over and comfort his boyfriend. All he wanted to do was hold Sapnap’s hand and tell him it was ok… But he couldn’t help him. Sapnap took in another shaky breath before continuing. Quackity almost flinched at the scratchiness of his voice. “Dream- I- I know you can hear us so… I- Dream we’re sorry… We never meant to abandon you- We’re so sorry… We shouldn’t have treated you like that and we’ve been your friend for so long… We had no right to do that to you. We’re really sorry,” Sapnap said and George steadied himself before speaking, his voice strained and scratchy from his earlier crying session. Everyone shot a glance of sadness towards the two...

“We never hated you… And we can see now that you never hated us. You’re our best friend and we could never hate you. We were just mad- and stubborn. We let our emotions get the better of us and- and we promise to never do it again. We’ll be better- Just please give us a chance,” George said as his eyes twisted shut. Tears slowly started to flow down his cheeks, leaving red tear tracks on his pale cheeks. George tried to stop crying by holding in his cries but he couldn’t.All the tears just pushed their way through the barricades of his emotions… He tried to hold in his sobs, his body convulsing and jerking once and awhile… All in all Sapnap and George looked like they had traveled to hell and back. 

That’s when Quackity heard the crying…

The crying that made his heart shatter… 

Everyone turned towards Ghost Dream, moving out of the way enough to let George and Sapnap see the state Dream was in. George gasped when he saw Dream as a ghost, and Sapnap seemed to stop breathing. Quackity couldn’t help himself anymore and ran over to Sapnap, hugging him close as the blonde ghost cried and cried. Quackity ended up hugging both Sapnap and George in his arms as they cried. But they were all focused on Dream, the ghost crying and grabbing at his hair with one hand. His breathing was heavy with his chest quickly rising and falling. With the other hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo. He gripped onto the piece of paper like it was the only thing keeping him together. No one seemed to be able to see what it was but it seemed really important… 

“I-I don’t know you! Why are you saying sorry!? I- I- What’s going on with me?!” Dream cried as he shrunk in on himself, clutching the picture in his hand. Everyone felt the temperature of the area drop a large degree, Fundy was able to see his own breath when he exhaled. Quackity felt goosebumps on his arms even though he was wearing a jacket. The windows around them frosted over, the view to the outside almost impossible to see. Soon chilly turned to cold, cold quickly turning to frigid temperatures...

The inside of Niki’s bakery practically turned into a winter wonderland and the fire went out in the kitchen. The lanterns near the window went out, the only source of light being the sun flowing the windows. Everyone started shivering since no one was in the right kind of clothing other than Tommy. The blonde immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around Tubbo. He handed his cape over to Ranboo while Eret used his cape to hug Niki. Niki pulled Fundy closer to her as they both shivered in Eret’s arms. On the other hand Wilbur tried to get closer to Dream but the winds and everything kept him away. He could get close to anything because of the snow Dream was creating, Wilbur feeling his skin burning a bit. He soon just focused on dodging the snowfall so he wouldn’t melt completely. Puffy just wrapped her arms around herself. Since she was a sheep hybrid it was a little easier for her to keep warm. Fundy was pretty much the same, being a fox hybrid helping him kept warm as he walked over and hugged Niki. 

Dream dropped the picture onto the ground as he used both hands to pull at his hair, his eyes open wide as he zoned out. He even hit the side of his head a couple of times, and puffy tried to walk closer to him to get him to stop. No one wanted Dream to harm himself. But nothing seemed to work and soon everyone was trying their best to comfort the blonde ghost. People tried to get Dream to calm down, calling his name and trying everything else. But it only made things worse, the extra noise making Dream shake even more. Dream would flinch away from anyone who got too close, even avoiding Wilbur when needed. Everything was freezing and Quackity could hear George and Sapnap’s teeth chattering. Quackity hugged them closer to his body as he shivered himself, trying to keep them both warm. Then at that right moment Dream let go of his hair and started booking it towards the door. Tommy grabbed the picture that Dream had dropped on the floor, shoving it into his pocket so he could give it back to the ghost later. 

Dream flew as quickly as he could towards the front door, throwing it open. The heat from outside flooded in for a second. But as soon as he ran out the wind shut the door behind him. The room returned to freezing and the ice was spreading faster than usual. Everyone yelled out, calling Dream’s name. But when Tommy ran towards the door to open it and run after Dream, the door wouldn’t budge. It was frozen shut, Tommy pushing and pushing with as much strength as he could. Eret ran over to help but even though he pushed on the door with Tommy the ice wouldn’t let the door open. Just then Sapnap started to collapse, Quackity quickly grabbing the teen before he fell to the ground. George also grabbed Sapnap, both males holding him up. But Sapnap just seemed like he couldn’t stand up on his own. 

“Sapnap is down! We’ve gotta get out of here! The cold isn’t doing him any good!” George yelled and Tommy started kicking at the door. Eret began hitting his shoulder against the door, the thumping echoing through the building. Since Sapnap was a blaze hybrid he couldn’t handle cold temperatures that well. He was even sensitive to water at times. Quackity hugged him as close as possible, even taking off his own jacket so he could put it on Sapnap. He even took off his beanie and pulled it over Sapnap’s head, the hat making his hair look weird. Quackity shivered as he was now only wearing a white shirt and no hat.  
“Wilbur! I have an idea!” Tommy called and the ghost looked over to his little brother, still trying to avoid all of the snow and ice. “Do you think you can phase through the wall and go find someone? Anyone that can help us? We need help forcing the door open from the other side,” Tommy explained as he stopped kicking the door. Eret stopped trying to bust the door down, the man holding his shoulder as it was sore from hitting it so many times. Wilbur soon nodded and floated closer to the door. He took a deep breath and in an instant he disappeared, the brunette now outside and flying around L’manburg to find the closest person. Everyone could only wait until the brunette came back. 

After waiting for a few minutes everyone could barely stand. The freezing temperature was getting to everyone. If they didn’t get out sooner or later they might start to get frostbite. Quackity and George were huddling around Sapnap, the blaze hybrid curling in on himself. Tommy was sitting on the ground now next to Tubbo, the shorter brunette was wrapped around in Tommy’s jacket that he had brought with him. Ranboo was huddled in Tommy’s cloak while Eret and Niki shared his cloak. Fundy was sitting next to eret while Puffy was sitting next to Niki, her head leaning against the wall since she wasn’t as cold as the others. Just then there was banging on the other side of the door. Everyone shot up and they could tell someone was pulling on the door from the other side. Eret and Tommy started hitting the door again from the inside and out of nowhere the door was shoved open. 

“Are you guys ok?!” WIlbur called into the building and everyone smiled. Quackity and George helped Sapnap get to his feet while Puffy helped Niki towards the door. Tommy and Eret walked out and saw who were pulling at the door. Sam was there with Punz standing a bit to his side. Karl was behind them holding multiple blankets in his arms, the pile of blankets almost covering his face. “I was able to find them on my way to Bad’s house! I was going to get Bad but they offered to help instead!” Wilbur cheered and they all gave the three a thankful look. 

“What in the world happened to you guys and what’s in there? How in the world did Niki’s Bakery turn into the north pole? I know it’s christmas but there is no way that L’manburg can get that cold. So what happened?” Sam asked as he peered over everyone’s shoulder and looked into the now frozen building. Everyone just shook their heads while Karl handed out the blankets. Everyone thanked Karl and as soon as everyone got a blanket he ran to Sapnap and Quackity. George stepped aside and allowed the two to help their boyfriend, Sapnap about to pass out from the rapid changes in the temperature. 

“Are you both ok? I was so worried! I’ve got some hot stones for Sapnap so he can get better before we get him near a fire. Maybe someone can get him to the nether and let him heat up near a lava pool or something like that,” Karl said as he reached into his hoodie pocket with one hand, pulling out some heated netherite chunks. Sapnap smiled as he shivered a bit and took the rocks from his boyfriend’s hand. Karl even had a pair for Quackity, the brunette handing them over to his other boyfriend. Quackity thanked Karl, the boy always willing to take care of Sapnap and Quackity. How did Quackity get so lucky with people like this?  
“Well you can explain everything to us later when we get settled- We still need to check over everyone. I messaged Antfrost and he said that he had some open beds for anyone who was injured and he even set up some fireplaces and stuff for everyone,” Sam explained and everyone nodded. 

“Come on guys. Let’s get you all warm.”  
\--------------------------------------------------

Quackity shook his head as he zoned back into the present. 

“Oh- Y-Yeah! I’ll be staying with my roommates tonight and I’ve got some work to do in the morning. But I should be back tomorrow afternoon. Take care of yourself Jschlatt!” Quackity called and waved as he started walking away from the cabin. Dream himself waved and followed Quackity while the ram hybrid closed the door. Soon the cabin was out of view and Dream was already missing Jschlatt and he wished he could come back with them to L’manburg. He was also really uncomfortable with the silence. He never really liked the silence… The only sounds being the sounds of the forest echoing around them. He turned to Quackity and decided to try and start a conversation, asking a question that had been at the back of his mind for awhile.

“Quackity? How come… How come when you met me you didn’t want to look at me?” Dream asked out of nowhere and Quackity stumbled a bit, almost falling over. The question came out of nowhere and the teen was in his head. But stuttered a bit as he looked at Dream. “Techno told me about you… He told me about how you wanted to kill him. Techno told me almost everything he knew about the people that I knew when I was alive… But he never told me their names… He just described them to me and gave everyone small code names,” Dream continued and with that Quackity flinched at the name. Dream noticed and let out a sigh, floating in front of Quackity so he could stop walking. 

“He told me about your fights and he told me a little bit about what happened in the past… He gave me a small run down on some wars and everything. But I never got the names of everyone since I never really remember the names of people after I died. But after meeting Jschlatt I knew that he was the old president that Techno was talking about… He used to be really mean to you didn’t he. He didn’t treat you fairly. But now he treats you like a best friend. I even heard your conversation when you talked in the kitchen… I’m not that heavy of a sleeper and when you started talking I just layed there and listened. Techno… He gave you both of your first deaths… That’s why you want him dead because he’s at the top of your hit list,” Dream pressed and Quackity just looked down at the ground… The ghost was completely right. Quackity just nodded, telling Dream that he was right on track.

“You know… Technoblade is still in retirement and Jschlatt is dead. Both don’t have the ability to hurt you. But you… You’re still traumatized by both of them. You think of both of them like they’re a ruler or god of some sort don’t you. Something that you need to get free of. You want to kill Techno because that’s like killing your trauma… It would free you from all of your problems. Aren’t you tired of being terrified?” Dream asked and Quackity’s breath caught in his throat. He swallowed a lump and let out a long sigh. He thought for a moment… It was true. He might act all high and mighty but he is still scared… Terrified. He was scared of Jschlatt the first few weeks he had been around and even to this day he still flinches. Just knowing that Techo was still out there scared him beyond belief. 

“A-Aren’t you tired of being terrifying?” Quackity asked at almost a whisper, Dream barely being able to hear him. But Dream paused and almost forgot hot to breath- Looked over to Quackity and sighed. Dream may not remember much but he still had really good observation skills. He could practically feel the fear rolling of everyone when they first met. Even Wilbur was a bit wary when they first met. He just wanted to meet everyone and have a good time. But he couldn’t when he knew that deep down everyone was scared of him. His breakdown probably didn’t make things better.

“To be honest? I’m exhausted…” Dream said sadly, looking Quackity in the eyes as he floated in front of the teen.

“You… The reason I didn’t look at you before was because I was scared of you. Almost everyone is afraid of you… Or they were afraid of the alive you. And you’re right… You’re right about everything. Everything Techno told you was true. I’m tired of living in constant fear of people who are way better than me. People who have way more power than me… You, Jschlatt, and Technoblade were so powerful and people referred to you as gods… People who couldn’t be beat and who were practically untouchable. When Jschlatt died he caused his own demise. Even you! You died because of something you did to yourself… If you and Jschlatt hadn’t done that to yourself you would still be alive and no one would’ve been able to kill you. When you were alive you weren’t the nicest person and the other two weren’t much better. Almost everyone saw you as the bringer of chaos,” Quackity explained and Dream slowly nodded, looking at the ground as he thought. Quackity didn’t know if continuing was a good idea. 

“C-Can… You tell me more about what I did? O-Or what I was like when I was alive?” Dream asked and Quackity nodded, the teen starting to walk through the forest again. Dream just floated silently next to him, waiting for Quackity to answer him. 

“You were the bringer of chaos like I said before. You manipulated people and caused so many wars here. Everything wrong on this server… It’s because of you. Or that’s what everyone thought. I don’t know now though… I think it was because of how you acted and how you carried yourself. It made it so much easier to just blame everything on you. But now thinking about it. You had your moments where you would act all evil and sinister but- You could also be really fun to be around. In all honesty you were a good person. You tried to take care of everyone… You were just- Just misunderstood and so everyone went against you,” Quackity said as he looked up to the sky, the trees creating a beautiful canopy overhead. Dream hummed in understanding and soon the silence came back.

“You know I remembered them… Or I at least remember a moment with both of them.”

“W-What?” Quackity sputtered and Dream sighed. Dream wished that he hadn’t dropped his photo when he ran out of the bakery. But maybe he could get it back when he arrived. Dream looked down at his hand, creating a small snowflake in his palm before letting it fall to the forest floor. Quackty just watched the snowflake fall, the small snowflake falling to the ground and ended up melting. 

“George and Sapnap… Those are their names right? The two who burst through the door and started apologizing to me out of nowhere?” Dream asked and closed his palm, shoving his hand in his pocket. Quackity slowly nodded in confirmation. He didn’t know where this was going on. But Quackity knew that if it was something about Dream’s memories it was important. “Most of the memories I can piece together… They were kind. Most of the time they were laughing and yelling with me. Sometimes we were in armor, chasing each other with armor for fun and other times we were hanging out on a couch. It was nice,” Dream said and Quackity hummed. The “Dream Team” always had their own ways of showing affection. 

“So you remember them…” Quackity slowly said and then paused. He didn’t know how to interact with the ghost that well. Barely anything was known about him and he had much more power than Jschlatt or Wilbur. So he had to think about every word he said carefully so he didn’t tip Dream off and make him break down. “Now… What are you going to do about it? You know? Now that you know about what you did with them in the past… What are you gonna do?” 

“I wanna talk to them… I wanna talk to George and Sapnap alone.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Words:4213

I'm all better now!!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I don't really have anything new to tell you guys! But thank you so so so much for all of the fanart! I also enjoy reading the fanfics that are inspired by my book! You are all so talented and I'm happy to support you all! Again thank you all so so so much for everything you've done to support this fic and I hope you have a wonderful life! Love you all! <3


	9. I Wrote a Song!

Hey everyone! I apologize but this isn't an update to the story. I just wanted to say that I wrote a song based off this fanfic and it's up on YouTube now! If you're interested then go check it out by copy and pasting the link below. I want to thnk everyone so so so much for all the support on this story. I never thought something that I wrote would get this popular! I enjoy writing for the community and I will continue to do so for as long as I can! Anyways everyone have a wonderful day and please stay safe! I love you all! <3

Link for song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKYey_HXhDo

Other Social Media:

Twitter - BerryM0chi

TikTok - Berry.M0chi or Guardian.Daydream

Wattpad - Lamplight143

Tumblr: berrym0chi

Insta: Bery.Mochi or Daydream.tunes


	10. Chapter 9

“Dream! Oh thank god you’re safe- What happened? Are you ok? You just disappeared! I’m so happy you got back safely. Never do that again you scared me so much! Are you hurt? Oh my goddess you worried me so much,” Wilbur was immediately right next to Dream as soon as Quackity brought the blonde ghost to Antfrost’s house. Dream jumped as soon as Wilbur grappled onto him. Wilbur seemed to change emotions so fast that Dream’s brain could barely keep up. But soon Wilbur was just hugging Dream tightly, Dream having enough time to process before hugging Wilbur back.

Some beds were spread out across the room, some people sitting on a bed and other beds empty. But the room was extremely warm, the fireplace burning brightly and a few cups of hot drinks set on tables. The warmth made Dream’s skin feel prickly as he pulled away from Wilbur’s hug. He saw blankets were everywhere, some wrapped around someone and others laid across the beds. Dream waved to Tommy, hugging the shorter blonde for a little bit. He pulled away and was immediately taken by Wilbur again. The brunette wrapped his arms around Dream, pulling the boy into a huge hug one last time. Dream immediately hugged Wilbur back, feeling sorry for scaring him. He had done nothing but help Dream and treat him like his own brother. It felt wrong to make him worry so much… Wilbur soon disappeared, going to check if Fundy was ok. He may not have custody over Fundy but he wanted to care for the fox no matter what. 

“Thanks for bringing him back Quackity… Really appreciate it,” Tommy said as he patted Quackity on the shoulder. The other teen nodded not really having much to say to Tommy as he stood there awkwardly. He looked at Tommy and realized how much the blonde had changed. Yes his hair was still a bright yellow and his eyes were bright blue… But he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, the collar. He was wearing something that looked a lot like what Philza and Techno wore. But it looked good on him. He was even acting a bit different than he usually did. He was more protective, thought about his actions more, and was more self-sacrificing than ever. The past few months in exile really changed him. 

“Anyways… Dream where did you go? We lost you after we got trapped inside of the bakery. We would have gone looking for you sooner but we had to make sure everyone was ok first… But I’m glad that Quackity was able to find you,” Tommy explained as he looked up at the floating Dream. The ghost looked over at Quackity before looking back at Tommy. He thought for a second before speaking again. Quackity braced for impact as Dream opened his mouth, scared of what the ghost might say.   
“I ran away because I was really stressed and everything was too much for me… Honestly I don’t know what happened so I ran... B-But I’m ok now! Quackity found me while he was hunting and getting wood for another build and helped me home! I’m sorry I ran away and that I made you all worry,” Dream said and Quackity let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was happy that Dream listened to the deal. It wasn’t that he doubted the blonde… But he wasn’t also really that close to the blonde ghost either. But Dream had agreed and listened nonetheless. It would’ve been pretty awkward if he was stuck with explaining that he brought Dream to a cabin in the middle of the deep forest. It would be even worse having to explain to all of his friends why he hid Schlatt from the world to- 

“How is everyone doing? Are they any better?” Quackity asked as he looked at the different people around Antfrost’s medical center. Before Tommy could answer him though he quickly added to his question. “Where is Karl? Is Sapnap ok? Did Antfrost see them yet...?” Quackity hesitantly asked and Tommy nodded, pointing over to a separate room away from everyone else. Quackity thanked Tommy and said a farewell to Dream before walking past everyone, soon disappearing into the room. He was so worried about his two partners, wanting to see them as soon as possible. He felt bad for leaving them so soon after the accident. Dream couldn’t help but look around and his heart hurt when he saw the damage that he had caused. He really didn’t mean to hurt anyone. Tommy was quick to catch onto Dream’s change in mood and put a reassuring hand on the ghost’s shoulder. 

Puffy was sitting next to Niki, cuddling with the girl to keep her warm. They were both wrapped in a blanket while Niki was holding a small cup of hot chocolate. Fundy on the other hand was sitting next to Eret. The two were also sharing a blanket while Fundy’s head rested on Eret’s shoulder. Tubbo was sitting on a bed wrapped in Tommy’s warm cloak. Ranboo was sitting nearby wrapped in Tommy’s jacket plus an extra thick jacket on top. George was sitting on a bed on the other side of the room, Bad having his arm wrapped around the brunette for comfort reasons. They all seemed to shiver even though there were multiple fire lit and they all had a cup of hot chocolate near them. Out of nowhere though, Tommy and Dream were approached by Antfrost. The hybrid eyed Dream cautiously before he turned his attention to Tommy. 

“Everyone is ok now… It will take some time to heat up but other than that no one has any lasting injuries. The room you all were trapped in was almost below zero- So I’m surprised none of you got frostbite. But on the other hand, Sapnap is heating up in a special room while being monitored by Karl and now Quackity I guess- He was affected the most since he was a hybrid and everything but he’s healing nicely. Oh and I was able to patch up Wilbur since some of the water touched his skin and burned his a bit,” Antfrost explained to Tommy, the blonde nodding in understanding. The cat then turned to Dream, the cat having never met the ghost. 

“Hey Dream… I heard you had turned into a ghost and I honestly didn’t want to believe it… But here you are. You’re actually dead. To be honest I thought you would’ve lived longer than anyone else here,” He said simply as he tilted his head in curiosity while studying the ghost. Dream let out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the nape of his neck. 

“Y-Yeah…! Well I’m a ghost now! I-I guess- S-So yeah…” Dream stuttered out not really knowing what to say. Antfrost didn’t seem familiar with Dream at all. He didn’t remember Antfrost too well but was guessing he knew the hybrid when he was alive. But at the moment no memories resurfaced. He couldn’t remember anything about a cat hybrid in any of his memories. Antfrost turned to walk away but Dream was quick to say something before the hybrid left. He felt bad that he didn’t remember much about Antfrost. “I-I don’t remember you that well! B-But I hope we can be close friends! It was nice meeting you!” Dream said and Antfrost let out a small chuckle in amusement. He simply nodded smiling at Dream before saluting and walking away. Dream watched him walk into the room he said Sapnap was in before turning to Tommy. 

“Don’t worry about it Dream- Everyone will get used to having you around eventually. They just need… Need to get used to you being dead now. You did go missing for a few months before you died… But in the end it should get better!” Tommy said with a small smile, patting the ghost on the shoulder. Dream smiled down at Tommy for a bit before floating around once again. “Just talk to them Dream… Make friends with them. If you just treat them like you treated me back in the forest you’ll be friends with everyone in no time,” Tommy said with a smile before walking away. Dream thought about it for a second, shaking his head to clear it. 

Tommy made his way towards Tubbo and Ranboo, sitting with them on their bed as they got warm. They started talking, Tommy smiling at the two as they thanked him. On the other hand Dream just wandered around Antfrost’s home. He waved to a few people he passed but then was spotted by others. Punz and Sam looked over at the ghost as he floated past the different beds and paused whatever conversation they were having. Dream noticed their pause and gave them a weird look. He floated over in curiosity, but his curiosity was sparked by the necklace that Punz had around his neck. 

“D-Dream…?” Punz mumbled softly enough that Dream didn’t hear it. He was more focused on Punz’s cool necklace, the gold shimmering in the sunlight pouring through the window. Dream poked the necklace, the dirty blonde teen having to hold back a shiver. The golden necklace was quickly covered in a thin layer of frost, making the necklace glimmer even more. Dream then looked up at Punz’s face, dull emerald mixing with silver. “U-Um… H-Hi there?” Punz stuttered out and Dream backed away a little bit. He was embarrassed, but instead of his face turning red his skin took on a light blue tint. 

“H-Hi! Sorry about that… I just really like your necklace. It’s really cool. I- I didn’t mean to frost it over,” Dream said as he backed away, looking at the ground. His hands were immediately hidden in his hoodie pockets. Punz just gave the ghost a small smile. He wasn’t too worried about his necklace. The frost was already disappearing from his gold because of the room’s temperature. Punz reached into his inventory and pulled out something he had on hand. He cleared his throat, getting Dream’s attention. He looked up only to see Punz’s arms reaching around his head. The ghost flinched a bit, Punz being really close to him. But soon Punz pulled his arm’s away, Dream feeling a light weight around his neck. He looked down to see a silver necklace, the necklace looking a lot like the one Punz wore. Dream looked down at the necklace in surprise before looking up at Punz. 

“Are you sure I can have this? I wouldn’t want to take anything that is important to you…” Dream mumbled and Punz nodded. Dream was quick to tackle Punz into a hug, the teen grunting as he was forced back. The force even knocked off Punz’s hood, his messy dirty blonde hair fluffing up for everyone to see. But he really didn’t care at that moment. He hugged Dream back, ignoring the freezing feeling the ghost gave off. The room was warm enough for the chilliness to be chased away. Dream pulled away from the hug and his eyes landed on Sam. The very tall Creeper hybrid towering over both of them. Dream saw the dark green and lime square patches on the man’s face, making Dream tilt his head in confusion. 

“You look really cool… You are really really tall too! How tall are you? Why is your hair green? Why do you have these green things on your face?” Dream asked and Sam just chuckled while he scratched the back of his neck. Sam let Dream circle him a bit as he floated in the air. He even let Dream ruffle his forest green hair, moving the crown he had on his head to the side a bit. Sam just laughed as he let Dream inspect him. Sometimes Sam would flinch if Dream poked him to hard, the ghost immediately apologizing then going back to looking over Sam. Punz just watched in amusement, Dream looking like he’s inspecting something he’s never seen before. 

It kind of broke Punz’s heart to know that was probably true...

“So you’re a Creeper Hybrid, Right?” Dream asked and Sam just simply nodded making Dream smile a bit. Dream poked Sam a few times before he hugged Sam immediately. The taller male wrapped his arms around Dream quickly. He was thrown back by the hug like Punz was since he was much bigger than either of them. Dream felt heat coming from Sam, the man’s internal gunpower giving off a nice warmth. Dream nuzzled into the warmth, Sam patting the ghost’s head with a smile. 

“You’re really warm! Can you blow up like an actual Creeper? Can you hiss like one? That would be really cool! I mean- What powers do you share with a Creeper? Can you talk to them at all?” Dream asked question after question. Sam sat on a bed so he could get comfortable, ready to answer any question Dream had to ask. The ghost sat next to Sam while Punz sat on the other side of Dream. They both answered any question Dream had about them, the ghost enjoying their company.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“S-so you weren’t lying… He really is- He’s dead,” Bad said as he looked over at Dream, the ghost chattering away with Sam and Punz. George nodded at his side, sniffling a bit as he pressed closer to Bad. He heard about the ghost when Tommy was yelling at Sapnap and George at the house. George had also described what Dream was like as soon as he showed up at Ant’s house. Bad felt his heart shatter even more… He had lost Skeppy and now Dream- He didn’t want to lose anyone else. Skeppy was in a coma while someone he treated like a son was a ghost. “George… Have you talked to him at all? W-What does he remember?” Bad asked and George just shook his head, looking up at Bad slowly.

“H-He doesn’t remember anything. He apparently only remembers what he went through when he was alive. But he doesn’t remember anyone’s names…” George whispered, his voice gravelly as he spoke. Bad frowned a bit as he rubbed George’s back a little bit as comfort. George let out a couch before clearing his throat. “H-He freaked out when Sapnap and I approached him… W-We’re the reason… We-’re the reason he freaked out and froze Niki’s bakery,” George said as he blinked, tears rolling down his cheeks. His eyes hurt so much from all the crying he had been doing, his lungs hurting from the harsh breaths. Bad just softly hushed him, continuously rubbing his back to try and help the brunette. Bad’s eyes sometimes shifted to the door that led into Sapnap’s room. The hybrid was still recovering, the cold temps forcing him into a deep sleep. 

“Antfrost said he’ll be fine remember?” George said out of nowhere making Bad jump a bit. He stuttered, unable to get words out. George put a hand up to stop him. “I’ve seen you look over at that door a few times now. Antfrost said that Sapnap was just forced to sleep because of the cold. It’s like a weird hibernation thing for Blazes… Plus he’s got the help of Karl and Quackity. They both treat Sapnap well. He’s going to be fine. He just needs rest,” He told Bad and the Demon sighed, looking at the floor.   
“I-I just don’t want to lose anyone else… I- I almost lost Skeppy and Dream- Dream is gone… I just… I don’t think I can take anymore,” Bad said as he let a few stray tears fall down his face. George remembered when Bad had come to the house in the middle of the night. Sapnap had been sleeping with Quackity and Karl in their room while George stayed in one of their guest rooms. Bad was standing outside during one cold night with nothing but a cloak sitting on his shoulders. George was able to hear the whole story of what was happening with Skeppy before Bad broke down in tears. Everything was piling on top of Bad… Skeppy being in a coma and at that time Dream had been missing…

“He’s going to wake up Bad… Ant was able to get the bad stuff out of him. Sooner or later he’ll wake up. We ever quarantined off the egg so no one else will be affected. We even splashed it with the water from Church Prime a few times… We got you all cleansed and stuff too! It will all be better soon,” George said and all he got back was a nod from Bad. 

As George sighed as he looked down at his left hand. On his middle finger was a small plastic green ring, some of the green paint fading from the ring’s surface. He smiled at the ring, having never taken it off. He remembered the day that Dream gave him the ring so clearly. It was like it was yesterday… But Geroge knew that Dream might never remember that moment they shared ever again. To George the ring had never lost it’s value even after the fight they all had. Even after the fight George didn’t have the heart to take the ring off… He loved it too much. Bad could see the ring too, knowing the story behind the ring all too well. George had told him the story over and over again ever since he got the ring. But even though he heard it about a thousand times he always loved listening to it. It made George so happy whenever he told the story behind the small piece of jewelry. 

“Hey George?” Bad asked softly, the brunette letting out a small hum. “Why don’t you tell me about the ring again? I know you always love to tell me the story… You would tell it to me over and over again when we had nothing to do… And I like it when you tell me the story. Maybe it will make both of us feel a little better,” Bad said carefully and George took in a deep breath. He nodded to Bad as he unwrapped his arms around the demon hybrid. He slowly sat up and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. He admired the ring on his finger before clearing his throat to speak. 

“Dream gave me his ring months ago before- Before I became king…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

George and Dream were hanging out on the beach, the two sitting and watching the stars glimmering above them. The sky was a dark blue, Dream seeing a few shades of purple here and there. The stars were glittering brightly and reflected off the ocean below. Dream could see a few drowned at the bottom of the ocean, the mobs hiding within the coral. But he knew they weren’t close enough to sense the two. So they sat there together in comforting silence. Dream had his mask set to the side as he smiled up at the sky. George’s ears were filled with the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. The two had snuck out for a little bit, Bad and Sapnap probably not even noticing the two were gone. George took in a breath, the smell of the sea filling his senses. Dream was laying down on the ground, his arms folded behind his head while George sat there with his legs against his chest. 

“So Fundy huh? You’re marrying that guy in a few weeks? Really Dream? A furry?” George asked with a small chuckle, breaking the silence. Suddenly Dream let out a loud wheeze at George’s words. Their laughs immediately fill the silent air as their voices cover the sound of the waves. Dream was the loudest out of the two as they joked around. “I never thought a furry would steal the heart of my best friend in the end to be honest… But I mean I can’t talk much… I married Ninja… Or Mr. Fortnite as you would say,” George added once he was able to get words out only to break down laughing again. Dream sat up, looking away from the stars and at the brunette next to him. It took awhile for the blonde to stop wheezing, Dream hugging his gut as he laughed. He coughed in pain, feeling a little lightheaded.

“Y-Yeah… He gave a diamond ring to me and everything… It was actually really nice. I never thought he would want to take it this far honestly,” Dream said as he reached up to the necklace hanging around his neck. From a small rope around his neck hung Dream’s engagement ring he had gotten less than a week ago. “He’s a really nice guy… He’s kind, caring, funny, respectful, hardworking, independent, strong, and practically everything you would want in a partner. The date he took me on was nice. The food was actually really good too. We watched Treasure Planet and everything after we ate. He even made it so we could watch it in our own little place. He gave me everything he promised and more. He’s absolutely amazing…” Dream said as he looked back up at the stars, thinking about his future husband. 

“Well I’m happy for you Dream. I really am-” George said as he smiled. They sat quietly for a few more minutes before Dream said something that caught him off guard. 

“To be honest I don’t think I deserve him at all. Fundy- He’s well… Him! And then look at me. I’m the enemy of his whole family and yet he still chose to marry me… I just… I’m wondering when he’s going to take the ring back,” Dream said as he kept his eyes on the sky. George was taken aback a bit. It was rare for Dream to come clean about small insecurities. But it was clear that this has been eating away at the man for a long while. Dream’s hands became fidgety as soon as the words came out of his mouth. He was quick to start cracking his knuckles and he seemed more spaced out. He wasn’t even looking at the stars anymore. George watched Dream fidget, waiting for the blonde to tell him it was a joke- Or to just say that what he was thinking wasn’t true. But according to Dream’s face, that response wasn’t coming anytime soon. 

“You couldn’t be more wrong, Dream… What in the world are you thinking in that head of yours?! I swear sometimes I think your IQ is way lower than everyone says it is,” George said and Dream’s head practically snapped towards him. George sighed as he turned to face his friend, looking Dream right in the eyes as he spoke. 

“You're amazing, Dream! And I’m telling you that as a friend. Fundy is your frickin husband! He’ll see you and he’ll think so much higher than I do. Why would he even marry you in the first place? I swear you are the densest person on this earth. Every single time you walked past Fundy his tail would start wagging and his ears would perk up immediately. Remember when you agreed to go out on a date with him? He was practically glowing Dream… Trust me. You deserve him just as much as he deserves you. I don’t think he’ll ever take the ring back,” George said and Dream just stared at the brunette for a few seconds. But after a while he just gave George a soft punch to the arm. The brunette just laughed as Dream looked away in embarrassment, the blonde letting out a sigh. 

“George! Oh my gosh! Don’t get too mushy on me damn it- You’re such an idiot- I swear to god you- I- Ugh!” Dream complained as he started to continuously hit George’s arm again and again as his face went red. That only made George laugh harder, Dream soon following with more wheezing. The two laughed, George being the first to stop just like always. Dream wiped the tears from his eyes from crying as he sniffled a bit. He looked over to George, his emerald eyes shimmering in the moonlight. He took in a deep breath, gaining control over himself after laughing so hard. “George… Thank you for that.” Dream said with a smile, the brunette nodding with a smile of his own. 

“Oh! That reminds me! Here I’ve got something for you,” Dream said as he reached into his hoodie pocket. George raised an eyebrow at his friend’s actions, trying to peek at what Dream was doing. Dream could sense George trying to get a peek, so he took his free hand and shoved George’s face away. George grunted as he almost fell onto his back which gave enough time for Dream to pull his surprise out of his pocket and put it behind his back. It took awhile for George to get settled again but soon he sat up and brushed himself off. “Now… I need to ask you a question before I give you this… This is really important so just- Take this seriously for a little bit. I’m planning to dethrone Eret in a few days and I was wondering- Um… Fuck… I um- George... I want you to be king of the SMP,” Dream said and it was Geroge’s turn to be stunned. Dream had said the last part so fast that it took him a few seconds to process. But when he did he felt like he wanted to vomit. 

“D-Dream… I-I don’t know about this,” George said as he backed away a bit, but Dream was quick to put his hand on top of the other’s for comfort. “Dream… W-What if I’m not good enough to be king? Remember what Tommy said all that time ago? I’m pretty useless without you and Sapnap by my side. Yes I can hold myself in a battle but barely. You both always have to clean up after all my messes and I- I just- This is a huge responsibility… Are you really sure I’m the best person to ask? I mean- What about Sapnap or Bad? They’re pretty good candidates. Heck! Why not ask Fundy to be king? He’s being adopted by Eret soon anyways… He’s even your husband. Why me?” George asked and Dream just sighed.

“George…” Dream started looking at his best friend with a sad smile. “Remember how you said I was amazing? Well we all think the same thing! You’re amazing George. I don’t give a fuck about what that child says… You’re strong and you don’t need Sapnap and I… You don’t need us around to tell you what to do. We may be a team but you are your own person. I also already talked about this with Sapnap and Bad. They thought I chose right when I told them that I wanted you to be king… So I’m not the only one who thinks this is a good idea,” Dream said and George let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, 

“So… Will you be my king George?” Dream asked as he held out a small green plastic ring to his friend. George eyes the ring with curiosity as it shimmers in the light. George could practically see his own reflection in the ring, seeing the stars also reflecting off of the small piece of jewelry. “This ring… It will turn gold as soon as you’re crowned king. I promise,” Dream said with a wide smile, George smiling back. He was quick to take the ring from Dream’s hand with confidence. He slipped the ring onto his finger, the plastic feeling cold against his skin. He opened and closed his hand a few times before looking back up at Dream. 

“I’ll be holding you to that promise,” The brunette said with a smirk and Dream smiled with a firm nod.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“I-I was his king… Until… Until that night with Dream… On the path,” George said but then shook his head as all the bad memories came crashing down on him. He remembered the way Dream shook when they spoke. “He was standing there crying! He might have been wearing the mask but I could tell he was crying Bad! But I told him he wasn’t my friend anymore anyways- Bad, I tried forcing him into telling me that he hated me… I broke him! Just because he dethroned me. What kind of friend does that?! I’m such an asshole and now Dream is dead because of me,” George mumbled and Bad shook his head. 

“Feelings aren’t something we all understand. You were angry… And you had the right to be! Dream’s decisions- Most of the time we don’t understand half of the things that muffin does... And maybe you didn’t handle the situation the best way… Ok you didn’t handle it the best way. But he’s still here. Dream is Dream and he’s right over there with Punz and Sam. We could help him gain his memories back. Yeah he won’t be the exact same Dream we miss… But he’ll be Dream,” Bad said as he looked over at the ghost. 

“I know- I know, I know. But Bad…” George repeated as he tried to find the best words to say. He took in a deep shaky breath before speaking again. “I feel like my heart is shattered in two! I want Dream back- I want our Dream back! I want him to be alive and- and here with us again. I want to joke around the community house again, I want to go watch the star with him again on the beach and talk about random stuff, I- I just… I want things to be normal again… There’s no way to stop a heartbreak- I know that… I just... It all hurts. How do you st-... What do you do about that?” George asked, looking over at Bad who surprisingly had tears streaming down his face like two separate rivers. 

“You cry George! You cry… I felt the same way when Skeppy fell into a coma… I thought it was all my fault. But just know that it’s not all your fault. Yeah the choices we make in life… Sometimes they aren’t the best. But that doesn’t mean that we need to beat ourselves up over it. If you have feelings this strong George…? It’s not safe to keep them pent up inside of you,” Bad said, making George raise his eyebrow in confusion. 

“Alright… Um- Here! Let’s pretend your emotions are water and your mind is like a glass… You can only put so much into the cup until it overflows. Once it overflows there’s no controlling the water. That’s what happens to you when you keep things pent up. It grows and grows and grows until bam! The dam caves in and everything spills out and you don’t have a way to stop it. So if you have things in your heart that make you feel bad? You have to let them go. So right now George. I want you to let it go,” Bad said as he pointed to where George’s heart would be. George shook his head. But he knew what Bad was saying was true. So he broke down… He broke down right there and then, hugging Bad like he was a life line. He gripped onto the Demon’s black hoodie for dear life as he sobbed and sobbed. He let everything out. All the pain, sadness, frustration, and anger that pent up inside of him came out as sobs and sniffles. Bad just hushed him and rubbed his back, George’s sobs turning into sniffles and soon hiccups. Bad slowly pulled away for a second with a sigh. 

“Listen George… Someday everything will make perfect sense. But until then laugh at the confusion, smile through the tears, and keep reminding yourself that everything happens for a reason. Keep reminding yourself that everything is going to be ok! Things may change but some things stay the same! And that’s alright!” Bad exclaimed, cupping George’s face in his hands. George couldn’t help but smile even though tears kept running down his cheeks and he still hiccuped a bit. Bad smiled back and pulled George into another hug. 

“T-Thanks Bad…”

“Anytime George… Anytime…”

\---------------------------------------

Words: 5407

Alright! Another chapter done with! I hope you all enjoyed and I'm so grateful for all the support this book has been getting! Thank you for the people who subscribed to my Youtube channel! We reached 100+ subs in less then two weeks! That's absolutely amazing! Again thank you all so much for all you've done for me and for all the support. You all are so so so kind and I couldn't ask for better supporters. Oh and I posted a new song on my Youtube channel based of Monophobia! I would really appreciate it if you checked it out! Anyways- Remember that I love you all and make sure to stay safe! Until next time! <3

Link to new Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOpEkAobKw0&list=LL&index=5


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry this took so long to get out! I’ve been so busy with other things I haven’t had that much time to work on this sorry- Anyways I hope you enjoy! :) 

(If you have any questions don’t be afraid to ask)

———————

Karl and Quackity sat there in front of Sapnap, the blaze hybrid silently sleeping. His chest was slowly raising and falling, breathing slowly while his face was twisted in discomfort. Karl sat to Sapnap's left, gripping at his boyfriend's hand like it was a lifeline. Karl was practically shaking as he tried not to sob at the sight of his hurt boyfriend. Quackity was sitting back in a chair, the chair as close to the bed as Quackity could put it. They were both worried for their boyfriend, Sapnap not moving at all after he passed out on the way to Antfrost's house. Karl had to remind himself multiple times that he was sleeping... He had to remind himself that Sapnap was going to be ok and that he was dying. Even though his brain was making him think otherwise.

"He's going to be ok... I keep trying to tell myself that... He's going to be ok. Antfrost said he was going to be ok. He's... He's just sleeping," Karl said and Quackity frowned a bit, walking over to sit next to his boyfriend. He didn't like seeing Sapnap and Karl feeling bad. He rubbed Karl's shoulder gently, giving the brunette a little bit of comfort. The two were willing to wait in the room for as long as they needed to. Quackity knew what Karl was going through with his memory loss and his time traveling, the teen just recently opening up about it. He was happy to support anything Karl does. He loved the brunette but it does hurt watching Karl slowly hurt himself the more he tried to use the power of time travel to fix mistakes. 

"Drew- Jack- Sorry- I mean Quackity... I-I don't want to lose him like I lost them... I know they're from other timelines but- But everything seemed so real. They looked like you and Sapnap you know? Like reincarnations and when they died I- I felt horrible. I... I've been to so many places and I just- I just don't want to lose Sapnap. I don't want to lose either of you. I don't want to forget," Karl said and Quackity just nodded in understanding as he hugged Karl close, never taking his eyes off of the sleeping Sapnap. 

Just then Sapnap started to shuffle from where he laid in the bed, his arms coming up to rub at his eyes. He let out a groan as he slowly started to come out of his coma like state. Karl and Quackity were quick to sit on either side of the bed in front of their partner, slowly coaxing Sapnap out of his sleeping state. Karl would run his hand through Sapnap's hair while Quackity slowly shook Sapnap's shoulder, both of them helping Sapnap slowly sit up. The Blaze hybrid groaned again and slowly sat up, rubbing his forehead as he tried to clear his head. There seemed to be a light fog that was slowly lifting from his mind. Karl was quick to grab some of the extra blankets in the room and wrapped it around his shoulders. 

"How are you feeling James-? I sorry- I- mean Ma- Sapnap... How are you feeling Sapnap?" Karl asked slowly, holding Sapnap's face with both hands gently. Sapnap just looked up and smiled softly, looking over to Quackity. "I feel fine to be honest. Maybe even better than fine. I mean I was practically just sleeping- That was probably the best sleep I've had in ages," Sapnap joked as he rubbed the nape of his neck. Quackity and Karl sighed with relief, happy that Sapnap was feeling completely fine and maybe even better. Just then there was a light knocking on the door, Karl walking up to the door and slowly opening it. Bad was standing there and waved, Karl letting the demon in to see his son. 

"Sorry to interrupt... But I was going to let you know I'm going to go see Skeppy now. It has been a while and I... I think it's time I go see him. I just wanted to say a quick goodbye to my son and my future sons in law," Bad said with a warm smile and the three teens smiled back. They all said their farewells as Bad started to walk out. The demon soon just waved and closed the door with a small click, walking away to check on his own partner in another part of the building. As soon as the door shut Karl was quick to return to Sapnap's side, cuddling with his boyfriend. Karl and Sapnap were trying to pull Quackity into the pile but the teen refused, planning to just sit there while his partners cuddled. But soon Karl and Sapnap pulled out the puppy eyes, something they all knew Quackity couldn't resist. Quackity just rolled his eyes with a smile and cuddled up to Sapnap's other side. They all sat there in a comfortable silence, acting like the outside world wasn't even there. 

It was like Karl never had a mental crisis, Sapnap's best friend wasn't dead, and Quackity was never hurt by the person he called his leader. 

"Do you need anything Sappy? I could ask Ant to get you some soup or something if you're still cold," Quackity offered but the man just shook his head. He didn't feel like leaving the cuddle pile they were in. Quackity just sighed and nodded, hugging both of his partners closer. "Alright... Right now you're calling all the shots. But you've got to eat something later ok? Please? Even if it's just a little bit?" Quackity asked and Sapnap nodded again with a hum. They all sat there in silence, all three of them relaxed. They felt finally at peace, feeling like everything was fine... But then Sapnap shuffled and turned to his two boyfriends and looked down at his lap. Quackity and Karl were both immediately at his side, sensing something was wrong with Sapnap. 

"How is... How is Dream? Have you found him yet?" Sapnap asked nervously and Quackity gave him a sad smile, nodding at Sapnap's question. They both watched Sapnap smile with happiness but it disappeared as fast as it came. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you guys look for him... I mean I was the reason he ran. I just- I didn't know he would do that... I didn't know he could do that... Not that I know a lot about ghosts. Anyways, one of the reasons we settled here in the Dream SMP was because of its climate- I guess I wasn't ready for the temperature drop... I'm sorry for worrying you," Sapnap said and Quackity just shook his head while Karl gave him a small kiss on the cheek. 

"Sapnap- Quackity and I are going to worry about you regardless so you don't need to apologize. Also we- We um... We actually never sent out a search party... We were planning on it but it never actually happened. We had to make sure everyone was ok first. Since almost everyone got caught in the bakery almost everyone was benched. So you didn't miss much to be honest. No need to feel bad ok?" Karl asked and Sapnap just listened, nodding as he brunette talked slowly. They were used to Karl talking slower, the teen struggling a bit with things like names. "Drew- I mean- Quackity was actually the one who found him. He said he was looking around the forest and ended up running into Dream there. He brought him back and he's actually outside with everyone right now. He's probably meeting Sam, Punz, Ant, and Bad right now... I haven't spoken to him yet though," Karl finished as he rubbed the nape of his neck with a sigh. 

"Quackity?" Sapnap called out and the duck hybrid let out a hum to let Sapnap know he was listening. "What's that on your jacket?" Sapnap asked as he pointed out the dripping red heart on his jacket. Quackity, breath hitched as he heart started beating heavily in his chest. He had honestly forgotten about the sign on the side of his chest. Quackity brought his hand up to the mark and stayed silent for a little bit. 

"Just thought it was a nice change... You know?" Quackity asked and Sapnap and Karl smiled. Quackity smiled back at them and stayed still when Sapnap reached over and put a hand on top of Quackity's scar. The scar was still pretty new, a jagged line right underneath his left eye. Sapnap let his finger slowly rub the scar, making sure not to put any pressure on it. He then looked down at the symbol on his boyfriend's jacket before speaking.

"It looks good on you Quackity... I really like it. It's a nice change actually," Sapnap said and Karl nodded behind him. Quackity smiled and put his hand on top of Sapnap's, leaning into the warm touch. He really missed moments like this. Sapnap slowly pulled his hand away, putting it in his lap before speaking again. "What did he talk to you about? Dream I mean... Did he say anything when you brought him back?" Sapnap asked Quackity and the teen seemed to shirk a bit. His duck wings lower a bit as he thought for a second, not wanting to make Sapnap cry. Sapnap and Karl waited for their boyfriend to answer, knowing that they all had a small issue when it came to talking about the new ghost on the SMP. 

"He never questioned me about his own past actually...Or he didn't mention it that much when we talked on the way back to the SMP. But he did talk about some of the things he was able to remember," He started, Sapnap's breath hitching as he listened. Karl was quick to put a hand on his shoulder, a small sign of comfort. "He said when he stayed with Techno, Tommy, Ghostbur, and Philza the four of them tried to help Dream remember as much as possible. But they never said names. They wanted Dream to remember names on his own times. To be honest he seems to know about our past more than he does his own if I'm being completely honest," Quackity explained and the two looked at him with confusion. Quackity was quick to continue. 

"He knew about my fight with Technoblade... When he gave me the scar and stuff. Apparently Techno told him about it while he was steering with them," Quackity explained and Karl and Sapnap griminced at the mention of Quackity getting beat up. "He knew about my issue with Jschlatt and he knew some other things about me... He actually knew your names too, you know? He said them to me a little bit before we got back," Quackity mentioned as he looked over at Sapnap. "He remembers the good times with you and George. He remembers when you built the community house, when he would have to step in the middle of the fights between you and George, and things like the three of you just simply hanging out. The small stuff... But- But he never remembered the bad stuff... He couldn't tell me anything about that kind of stuff. Like how he was a chaos bringer, how he hurt Tommy and almost everyone on the server, and worst of all he- He doesn't remember the time on the path..." Quackity said quietly and Sapnap flinched at the mention of that night on the wooden path. 

He didn't like remembering the time he turned his back on his best friend. The time when he was blinded by rage and sadness. So blinded that he left his best friend, only for him to die and not remember him at all. Sapnap's breathing started to pick up and his hands started to shake a bit. He remembers that night all too well. He remembered turning his back on a crying Dream. Half of his brain wanted to comfort the crying blonde while the other half wanted to leave him there to cry. That night Sapnap listened to the wrong part of his brain... 

He was just so angry and felt so betrayed... 

Quackity and Karl immediately started to comfort their boyfriend at the mention of that one night. Karl rubbed Sapnap's back, helping him breath while Quackity whispered loving words to him. After Sapnap started breathing normally they hugged the boy close, going back to cuddling. They both knee Sapnap was still sensitive about the topic even if it happened months ago. That memory resonated in Quackity and Sapnao's mind and it would probably never disappear. Even if Karl wasn't present when they confronted Dream he still knew about it... He wasn't standing there right with his partners but he was at the house during the aftermath. He remembered the night Quackity came home with a sobbing George and an angry Sapnap. That was something Karl could probably never forget. 

It honestly wasn't a pretty sight...

For once Karl wished he could forget it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Karl was getting ready for dinner, four bowls sitting on the table. The sun had set a while ago and most were heading into their houses. The food was still hot when he sat them on the table, drinks set out as well. One he was done Karl waited in the living room for his partners and his friend to get home. Karl didn't know anyone was home until he hurried footsteps walking through the door. Karl was about to greet his roommates but paused when he saw the way they all looked. George was crying... Even if he was still wearing his glasses you could clearly see the red tear tracks cascading down his face. He was shaking and his arms were wrapped around him, George hugging himself so he could feel some comfort. Sapnap on the other hand had bright yellow and orange eyes, his hands letting out smoke as his eyebrows were knitted with anger. Quackity just looked exhausted but still smiled at the sight of Karl. 

"We're home," Quackity said with a dry chuckle, Karl immediately at the duck hybrid's side. He held Quackity's face, question after question making their way from his lips. They all looked exhausted and Karl didn't enjoy the sight. He ever liked seeing his friends hurt. He knew they were going out but he didn't think they'd come back looking like this. The only reason he wasn't able to join them was because he was feeling sick from time traveling. He was so worried for both of his boyfriends and George. But before Karl could drop into a huge panic Quackity leaned into Karl's touch and put his hands on top of Karl's. Karl immediately calmed down when he noticed Quackity was alright for the most part.

"We're ok babe... Please don't panic," Quackity said softly and Karl took in a deep breath, coming down from his panic. "You know you're prone to migraines because of all the time traveling. I wouldn't want you to have another one and lose some of your memory. I promise we're ok. We um- We've all just had a hard day today and I think we need a break- Karl... Did you make us dinner?" Quackity asked when he smelled fresh rabbit soup wafting through the room. Karl smiled and nodded as he slowly pulled his hands away. Quackity smiled back and kissed Karl on the forehead as a thank you. Sapnap took a deep breath and his eyes slowly changed back to their charcoal black. He simply walked over to Karl and gave him a kiss on his cheek as he lead George over to the table. 

Karl looked back to Quackity and the hybrid sighed. He knew that look all too well. Karl was still worried... The brunette had a big heart and never liked it when anyone felt bad, especially his boyfriends. He would put himself over anyone else any day. It hurt Quackity's heart when Karl looked at him, worry filling his features. Karl was already exhausted and was trying to recover from all his adventures through time. The day Karl told his two partners about his memory situation, Sapnap and Quackity took immediate action to help him. Sapnap had expressed his worries openly, making sure Karl never time traveled ever again and locked up his library. Quackity did the smaller things, reminding Karl to write down his memories and always helped Karl when writing. The brunette had been getting better. It was a slow process but at least he was getting better. Now Karl was worried about George and Sapnap... And honestly Quackity was himself. The two hadn't said a word ever since they walked away from the argument with Dream. 

"Karl... They're gonna be ok. Here let's let them eat and I'll explain to you everything that happened ok?" Quackity asked and Karl looked over at Sapnap and George one last time before nodding. Karl didn't want to leave Sapnap and George alone. But inside he knew that he couldn't help either of them if he didn't know what was going on. Quackity was quick to pull Karl into a separate room, making sure Sapnap and George couldn't hear what they were talking about while they ate. 

"We went to talk to Dream tonight, Karl," Quackity simply said and Karl griminced at the mention of the masked blonde's name. He knew Dream wasn't the best person and he knew his relationship with George and Sapnap had been really shaky. But he didn't expect for Sapnap, Quackity, and George to approach him so soon.   
"It was Sapnap's and George's idea... They were tired of getting pushed around and everything Dream has done the past few months have been- They've only caused chaos Karl... So we went to talk to them and things- Things may have gotten out of hand. It was somewhat of a screaming match if you will. George was the first to yell at Dream... I honestly hate that asshole. He said that he did it for our safety and I think that's some bullshit- Then Sapnap had a go at Dream... After a bit more yelling the two just walked away and left me with the bastard. I told him how I felt and then left with them... Now we're home with you," Quackity explained with a sigh and Karl slowly nodded in understanding. He really wished he was there... If it hadn't been for his sickness he would've gone and stood by his partner's side. 

"So... Where is Dream now? Is he ok? What did he say? What did he do?" Karl asked quickly and Quackity scoffed at the thought of actually caring for Dream. He just listened as Karl worried for the blonde man. "I mean where did he go? He lived with Sapnap and George before they moved in with us and that was before he took George's crown away- And I think the house originally belonged to George. Does he have anywhere to go? Does he have a home to go to?" Karl asked and Quackity simply sighed... In his opinion Karl was too caring for his own good. But that was one of the many reasons Sapnap and Quackity loved the teen. Quackity just took either one of Karl's hands in his and looked his lover in the eye.

"I- We don't know where Dream went. But Karl... It doesn't really matter. So don't worry about it ok? He'll probably disappear for a week tops then come back like he always does. I promise Dream can handle himself. Right now we need to focus on George and Sapnap ok? They've been through a lot during the past few days and they need some help recovering," Quackity said and Karl sighed, but nodded. He knew that his boyfriend was telling the truth. 

Dream would always leave but he would also always come back... 

He'll probably be fine...

Sadly they didn't know that wasn't the case... 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

After they hugged for a little bit longer, Sapnap gathered his thoughts... 

Quackity was quick to speak, trying to give his partner some hope. "Listen Sapnap... Everything is going to get better sooner or later ok? It's not like Dream is never going to remember you and George," Quackity said and Sapnap flinched at the thought. Quackity was quick to continue, regretting his words a bit. "U-Um- Actually! He said... Dream said that he wanted to talk to you and George sooner or later. He wants to talk to you willingly. The only reason he ran away was because some memories hit him really hard. He actually wanted to apologize to you guys and maybe you can take that time to apologize to him as well. You two could try talking with him when he remembers a little bit more- But yeah... You have another chance with him Sapnap. He does want to talk with you," Quackity tried to cheer him up and Sapnap slowly smiled at the thought of having Dream as a friend again. Karl and Quackity sighed in relief that their boyfriend felt better, Sapnap gaining a little bit of his normal demeanor back. 

"I-I would like to talk to him and apologize soon with George. Maybe in a better situation... Who knows? He might remember sooner than we think. He's a lot faster at remembering things than Ghostbur was," Sapnap mentioned then laughed with the brightest smile Quackity and Karl had seen in awhile. They missed that laugh and smile so much... "Until then I want you both to cuddle me!" Sapnap declared and the others laughed.

"You heard the man! He wants cuddles so let's give them to him!" Karl said and immediately tackled Sapnap into a hug, Quackity joining the pile. 

"I love you both," Sapnap said as they snuggled together once again.

"We love you too."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Dream sat on the railing of Antfrost's balcony, watching as the sun slowly set. His legs slowly swung back and forth as he gripped the railing. He had finished talking to Sam and Punz awhile ago. He decided that he wanted to go adventuring through the house on his own since Tommy had run off with Tubbo to their bench. He knew that if people needed him they would find him. He never got to see the sunset when he was staying at Techno's cabin. The snow clouds were always in the way. Plus there were so many trees that Dream really couldn't see the sunset on the days it wasn't snowing. But now that he got to see it he never wanted to leave. It was a beautiful sight with the mix of purple, yellow, red, and orange making his chest feel light. It was like he was on a cloud. He liked how the sky was covered in orange, opposed to it's normal light blue shade, and how the sun set behind the mountains. He didn't know why but he liked the color orange... 

It made him feel safe. 

"I knew I would find you out here..." Someone said and Dream flinched a bit, turning to see Fundy walking out onto the balcony. "Everyone is doing better now and I just want to get away from everything for a while. Do you mind if I join you out here?" Fundy asked as he slowly stepped further onto the balcony. Dream was quick to nod, immediately turning back to look at the sunset. All the fox hybrid did was stand next to him, his arms folded and resting on the railing as he watched the sunset. He didn't even glance over at Dream, his eyes set on the shiftthing sky in front of them. 

"Tommy and Wilbur told me how you never saw the sunset back at the cabin. Tommy always had a weird obsession with the sunset. He would always watch it with Tubbo... That's probably where they are right now if I'm being honest..." Fundy rambled as he stood there next to the ghost who listened carefully. "I never understood why those two liked watching the sunset... Before I always found it silly how they would get so excited about it. They were always so serious when it came to watching the sunset," Fundy explained with a light chuckle when he thought back to it. 

"But now I think I understand what they mean. It's a very pretty sight... Calming too. It's like the world around you doesn't exist and everything is going to be ok... You know you got back at the perfect time...? If Quackity brought you back any later you would've missed this. I'm glad he found you before the day ended. I mean it's still your first day here in L'manburg... It's good you have something good to take from today," Fundy suddenly explained and Dream hummed, examining Fundy as the hybrid watched the sunset. His fur looked beautiful in this light, the sun hitting him just right. 

The ghost didn't say a word until he noticed the ring silver Fundy was wearing... The ring was shining in the sun's light. Dream thought it looked absolutely stunning. He remembered when he saw Philza wearing a ring pretty similar, a golden ring with a diamond in the middle. He had asked Philza about it and the winged man had explained to him the process of marriage. Even if Philza's wife was dead he still wore the ring to honor her memory and to remember the love he had for her when she was there. He even noticed the rings that Quackity wore, two rings hanging from a necklace he kept tucked underneath his jacket. Love was a strange thing Dream had yet to understand. But it sounded like a beautiful thing... 

"Who's the lucky person?" Dream asked, suddenly making Fundy flinch in surprise. 

The fox let out a yelp as his ears stood up straight, his tail doing the same thing as he moved away from Dream a little bit. The ghost was quick to apologize as Fundy got over his shock. Dream gave the fox a few more seconds before speaking again. "The ring that you're wearing... That's a wedding ring right? Philza wears his all the time back at the cabin. He even told me a few things about his wife too! So what about you...? Who's the lucky person you're married to?" Dream asked and Fundy's eyes widened, his hand immediately messing with the silver ring. The hybrid looked down at the piece of jewelry on his finger. It was a simple silver ring, a green diamond as the centerpiece. Fundy remembered the day he had asked Callahan to make the engagement rings for him... 

It was one of the best days of his life.

"I um- I'm not married or getting married anytime soon... Not anymore at least," Fundy said and Dream frowned a bit at the hybrid's words. He just let Fundy pace himself, now pushing the fox to talk and explain. "My partner he- He um... He gave me back the ring before we could have or even plan the wedding," Fundy said as he looked down at the ground sadly. His tail went limp behind him as his ears pinned themselves down. Dream frowned even more at his reaction and put a hand on the hybrid's shoulder. 

"I really really loved him... You know? But he- He couldn't see that he was good enough... That he was more than good enough for my hand in marriage. He just- He just left me with a ring and letter saying that he didn't deserve someone like me. He didn't even face me to say goodbye. He just left me a letter and nothing else. I just- I don't have the heart to take the ring off. I know that might sound stupid but I just don't... I love him too much to- But I know I'll probably never have his heart back and now I've got a ring with no one to wear it," Fundy said and Dream slowly scooched a little closer to the fox, rubbing his shoulder as tears started spilling down Fundy's cheeks. "I miss him... I miss the one I loved, Dream," Fundy whispered as he choked on his tears, barely getting the words out as he cried. 

"W-What..." Dream started as he thought over his words. He didn't want to make Fundy feel worse but he wanted to help the fox. He had been nothing but kind towards Dream, the ghost wanting to do anything to make him feel better. "What was he like...? Your past partner I mean," Dream slowly said and Fundy smiled even though he was practically silently sobbing. He slowly wiped some of the tears from his cheeks, not really doing much since more tears kept coming. But Fundy didn't care, sighing heavily before fidgeting with the ring around his finger. 

"He was amazing... At times he was reckless, running into problems head on and somehow making it out alive. You might find that bad but I liked his craziness. He was always moving and I liked that about him. Always out on an adventure or doing some other crazy thing. But he was also kind, caring, selfless, and he- He was funny and everything I ever wanted in a partner. He had his moments when he would slow down and just- just be there," Fundy described and Dream smiled when he noticed Fundy slowly getting better. "Don't even get me started on his looks. He was beautiful, ethereal even, and honestly I don't even think those words do his looks justice. But he never thought that and usually wore something that covered his face. It was sad... But usually he would take it off and show me his face just for me...It was wonderful... He was wonderful," Fundy finished as he looked down at the green diamond on his ring with a sad smile. 

"I just wish he saw himself like I saw him..." 

Dream perked up at that and immediately started to dig in his pocket, trying to find something but couldn't quite get to it. Fundy raised his eyebrow in question as he watched the ghost, his tail slowly wagging and his ears poking up in curiosity. Dream's fingers finally brushed against the thing he was looking for, pulling out a small piece of paper from his pocket. Fundy watched as Dream looked down at the photo then back over at Fundy.   
The ghost soon handed the photo to the fox, Fundy looked down at the photo with curiosity. His eyes widened as he studied it. It was a picture of Dream and Fundy on their first date and the day that Fundy proposed to Dream. They were holding hands in the picture, seeming to be alone in a single room. The picture seemed to be taken by someone else as it had Fundy and Dream both looking up at a screen playing "Treasure Planet" on a huge screen. Dream had a huge smile on his face as he seemed to watch the movie in amazement, even with the mask on you could tell he was impressed at the fox's work. Fundy had a soft smile on his face as he held Dream's hand in his, barely being able to focus on the movie. 

"You... You're the one in this picture... The one watching the movie with me" Dream said slowly as he pointed to Fundy's face in the photo. Fundy was still shocked, but managed to nod slowly. Dream soon reached into the front of his hoodie, pulling something out and letting it rest on his chest. Fundy could see it was another necklace. "I was wondering where this came from- I never told anyone about it because I didn't think it was too important. But now I think it's a good time to show it," Dream explained as he slowly showed and pulled out a necklace from under his hoodie, showing it off. The new revealed necklace hung around Dream's neck next to the necklace Punz had gifted him. Fundy was confused until he looked at the pendant of the necklace... 

From the small rope around his neck hung a silver ring with an orange diamond... 

It was a perfect replica of Dream's original engagement ring. 

"I- I didn't think anyone loved me like how you loved me when I was alive... I mean all I could remember was being sorry... I was sorry for things that I didn't even understand or remember. Even now I don't remember everything in complete detail. Most of the things I remembered when Tommy first found me before were bad, most of them being about this thing called war Techno told me about..." Dream said and Fundy cringed at the mention of war. Dream took in a deep breath and looked at Fundy, taking the fox's hand gently into his own. 

"I-I don't understand love much- Maybe I will in the future but I- I want to say that I'm sorry for leaving you Fundy. It may have been when I was alive but still. I'm so sorry... I should've never just packed up and left you like that. I may not know why I left but I know it was wrong and I'm sorry... Maybe when I remember more we could- We could try again?" Dream asked and Fundy looked at the blonde, unable to think of words to say. 

"You- You don't need to forgive me but I ju-" Dream stuttered out but Fundy was quick to pull Dream into a hug. 

"I-I would like that," Fundy said with a smile as he slightly pulled away from the hug. 

The two just stood there, the world standing still as they watched the sunset...

Together...

—————————————

Words: 5640

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Again I apologize for the long wait- Anyways! Another chapter over and another one on the way! Thank you for all the support that this book is getting and I couldn’t ask for better supporters. Anyways- Remember that I love you all and make sure to stay safe! Until next time! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Everything I left behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231422) by [NightShadow1607](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShadow1607/pseuds/NightShadow1607)
  * [Because Dreaming Costs Money, My Dear.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595679) by [mitskioo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitskioo/pseuds/mitskioo)
  * [hate me when i'm dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964643) by [Corvid404](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid404/pseuds/Corvid404)




End file.
